Save Me
by MystyVander
Summary: COMPLETED! Two soulmates are united through dark times, will they combine together like fate tells them to in this time of war or be seperated by their comrades? Can Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy save each other?
1. Prolouge

**_Warning:_** Slight Morbid-ness in this chapter, rated PG-13 for now...possible language!

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brother's Studios, not at all me! No money is being made off of this even though I really wish there was. :(

**_Chapter Song:_**

_**Avenged Sevenfold - The Wicked End**_

_Voice your prophecy shed some light_

_Fell sorrow for mankinds's chance to survive_

_Swallowed lies and swam in our own tears_

_A stab in the dark and it wounded our will_

_We won't be here tomorrow, Hold onto me for one last time_

_**Save Me**_

_**Prolouge**_

Cold damp air surrounded the circular room in which ten masked figures stood, long capes covering their bodies and hoods covering their heads. It was impossible to know whom was who, and who was what. The dungeon was graugy and rather depressing, especially on an occasion like this in the basement of The Malfoy Manor. It was past midnight probably, and one seventeen year old boy had the narve to stifle a yawn before it completely exited his mouth and echoed around the hollow room meant only for this here reason. Many years ago when The Malfoy Manor was built, Marcus Malfoy the owner of it was definately a follower of The Dark Lord even though his wife and his children were not at all, so as the Manor was built for them this room was built for The Dark Lord fifty years ago and is still used today as you can see this current night.

Minutes of silence passed between the loyal Death Eaters and their pledges who were to recieve the Dark Mark tonight on this full moon of July 31st. "It will be fine, Draconis." Lucius Malfoy tried to reassure his son who stood before him, only slightly shorter than the elder Malfoy. Everyone in the first circle were to get the Dark Mark, and the person standing behind them was usually their Father or another family member that was a Death Eater and had invited them to follow in Lord Voldemort's path of the Dark Side. Draconis, or rather Draco, stood shaking before his Father but he tried to hide his cowardice like all good Malfoy's should. Yet something lurked deep within him, screaming at this beautiful seventeen year old boy telling him to get out now or he would never make it out alive.

It was too late. A tall skinny man in a black cape like all the rest strode into the room with a hood over his head yet with no mask. To the very center of the room he went, where a stone alter had suddenly arose from the ground shaking the room and scaring the already whimpering teenagers. It was their Master to be. Only one person had their hood down and that was Voldemort's helper, Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew. The two of them stood there with their eyes locked for a moments time until a snake slithered off of the alter and onto the ground. "Nagnia." Was the first word to be spoken from Lord Voldemort, it sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Prepare the young Death Eaters." He commanded with a slithery voice, that no one could understand besides the snake. To everyone else in the room, it just sounded of Parsletongue the ancient snake language that only very few witches and wizards could master.

This enormous green serpant slithered about the room and stopped at every Death Eater and seemed to analyze them. As this was happening, the younger Malfoy noticed his Lord reaching onto the alter and picking up with his slithery hands a long wooden stick that was his wand. He had seen that wand before, but where? It began to bug Draco, that he didn't know where he had seen it before. In a nightmare? No. His Father? No. When he had previously met Voldemort on many occasions? Surprisingly no.

Even with his annoying train of thought nagging him, the ceremony continued on. "My loyal Death Eaters, Nagnia finds you all worthy of following me into the Dark Side. Yet do you find yourselves worthy? If you do not think so, you shall parish here tonight." Most of the people gulped expectedly. "We shall call your name and you and your pledge shall step towards your master and give yourself onto me. Wormtail!" Lord Voldemort always seemed angry and intimidating as he yelled at his servant who whimpered but looked down at a piece of parchment in his hands. Leaning back into his Father's touch, Draco felt as if he wanted to apparate as faraway as soon as possible. Yet he remember that the only place in the Malfoy Manor that had a charm on it so you could not apparate, was this exact room and the surrounding dungeon. Sighing, he knew he would have to go through with this actually.

"Crabbe, Vincent." Wormtail murmured in a shakey voice, his back was hunched over as if he had bowed a little too much within his entire life. It was probably true, for he was a cowardly servant of Lord Voldemort. Two hooded figures moved toward the alter, Vincent Crabbe rolled up his left arm sleeve immediately revealing an unmarked arm. "Do you accept our Master's pledge of allegiance between the two of you? Will you follow him to death, fight beside him and the other worthy Death Eaters? Will you protect him, protect us? Will you forever defy the Light? Will you kill for Lord Voldemort?"

The questions had stopped, there was total silence in the room where Voldemort readied his wand. "Y-Yes, my eternal Master." Vincent Crabbe proudly stuttered. His Master stood on the opposite side of the alter from him and brought his wand upon the young man's left arm, after a few words were said the teenager withered over in pain as a scream escaped his lips. It looked extremely painful too, Lord Voldemort seemed to have sighed whereas Wormtail looked very happy as he smiled down at the boy and his pledge silenced him immediately and took him back to their spot of the circle of the room. Draco caught a glimpse at the redness that surrounded the green mark on his classmate's forearm now. The Dark Mark. The head of a skull with glaring red eyes and a snake protruding from its mouth, it was simply horrible.

Many names were called and before Draco knew it, he was going to be next and last. For the past fifty years, it had been a tradition for The Malfoy's to always go last as the ceremony always took place in their dungeon of their Manor and they were the most loyal family also to The Dark Side. Most of the new Death Eater's were still crying silently with tears streaming out from under their masks, some were more brave and were just shaking violently. "Malfoy, Draconis." Gulping his pride, and his fear, and his courage all at once the blonde young man took only three steps and ended up on the opposite side of the alter from Lord Voldemort whom he had known since the day he was born. When Draco was a snobbish child, he would always think of him as Uncle Tom and he was told to call him that too. Yet as the years progressed, it became natural Master or Lord Voldemort.

The exact same questions were asked, but this time by Voldemort who continued after the questions actually. "My most worthy Death Eater brings forward his only heir to me now, if I am defied, I am lost forever in this purity of Darkness." He said his words proudly and stroked Draco's face beneath the mask and made the teenager shiver immensly and wince in pain almost. He rolled up his left arm sleeve before his Master but had not replied yet to those questions. Everybody waited in silence, this was the big and last part of the ceremony where the final Death Eater gets his Dark Mark. Glancing down at the wand with dull grey eyes Draco had a memory replayed in his mind where Harry Potter at school was pointing his wand threatingly at him. "Potter." He muttered under his breath. **That **is where he saw that wand from before! _'Father had told me Voldemort and Potter shared some sort of connection between their wands, but the exact same wands? Had a wandmaker created a duplicate of a wand in the past? Wait...Potter.' _That one word seemed to be the one yanking at his heart and screaming in his ear since the ceremony began. That was the one reason he felt he could not receive this Dark Mark.

Gathering up the little courage he had, Draco pulled down his sleeve quickly and saw a shocked look upon his master's snake-like face. Lucius grapsed his shoulder so tightly that it bruised almost immediately. "No, Uncle Tom. No." The teenager murmured and seemed to leave the entire room in shock as he quickly slid from his Father's touch and darted for the door, a few Death Eaters quickly blocked him yet Malfoy disgarded his wand and pointed it at them. "_Stupefy!_" He yelped and the two Death Eater's were stunned and fell over on the ground. Exitting the room, Draco heard the angry cries of his Father and Voldemort as he heard footsteps and spells chasing after him laced in with curses and Unforgivables too. Yet the blonde never looked back and ran up the stairs of the dungeon past the vacant and empty holding cells and finally reached the top of the stairs. He could feel that his Father and Tom RIddle were hot on his heels. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Both of the men yelled at the sametime, yet there were too late. Draconis Malfoy had past the charmed dungeon and apparated faraway from The Malfoy Manor.

"Traitor!" Were the last echoing words that the teenager heard before he was fully gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/n:_** This was just a short prolouge, hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I will be overlly happy and write as quickly and as much as I can...promise! If you see any mistakes please just leave some tips or what the mistakes were in your comments that would be wonderful. Cheers!

... BlackHeartFire ...


	2. Civil Enemies

**_Warning:_** Possibly some language, This chapter is only rated PG but in further chapters it will change!

**_Disclaimer:_** I only wish I owned Harry Potter, but that belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bro.s Thank You.

**_Chapter Song: James Blunt - "Wise Men"_**

Look who's alone now,  
It's not me. It's not me.  
Those three Wise Men,  
They've got a semi by the sea.  
Got to ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now?

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Civil Enemies**_

An extremely loud scream was about to echo through-out The Dursley's household at Number Four Private Drive located in Little Winging. A tall, scrawny teenager who lied in his bed with his long very dark brown hair sticking up all over the place and hanging down with a fringe down to his emerald eyes had his hand clasped over his mouth. A seering pain had erupted from the lightening bolt scar upon his forehead. "I guess this is the kind of pain you get from being the Famous Harry Potter." The boy muttered to himself as he looked over to his owls cage which sat upon his parchement filled oak desk by his ajar window. The cage was empty and wide open, his snowy white owl Hedwig was probably out hunting then. Turning over onto his side of his very small uncomfortable bed, young Harry James Potter caught sight of his alarm clock on his bedside dresser. It was his birthday as of two hours past midnight now. "Happy Seventeenth Birthday to you." He sighed to himself, knowing that later on today his friends would mail him some letters and maybe small presents.

Now since The War was going on in secret in every place of the world besides Britain, Harry woke up screaming from nightmare's more so than before. Lord Voldemort would soon hit The Wizarding community hard and who knew what would happen then. Yawning he decided to awake even though he had only been sleeping for a few hours, he felt completely awake actually.

Standing up from his bed and stretching his arms high over his head, Harry yawned and reached for his oval glasses that covered up his brilliant eyes. After quietly sneaking into the bathroom and having a shower and then slipping into large elephant grey pants and a dusty old baggy tee-shirt, Harry felt ready for the days work. Yet the alarm clock now read only 3:30 AM. So striding over to his window it was pitch black still with only a small breeze during the hot summer night. The brunette decided out of boredom to clean up his desk area where he had his school books and papers along with letters spread out on, he cleaned it up quickly within five minutes and then sat down on the edge of his bed. Usually he could sit there for hours undisturbed and never get bored but that nightmare rattled him greatly. It was of some stupid Death Eater ceremony where Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, Parkinson, and Malfoy all got their Dark Marks but Malfoy refused it and ranaway but Lucius and Voldemort then tried to kill him and he apparated. Maybe the feeling wrenching Harry's insides was the fact that the nightmare could actually be real, strangely. He got those a lot too, well he used to but for the past two years it was only the same nightmare where Sirius died behind the curtain so long ago but it still seemed like yesterday to Harry. He could still feel the rain and his tears running down his cheeks at the sametime, with Professor Remus Lupin holding him back as he screamed viciously through the roaring winds as he watched the closest person to him perish. Yet in the nightmare's it seemed so much worse and completely silent and everything was in black and white, so when he awoke from that usual nightmare Harry would be crying and could barely stop it.

Feeling uneasy he stood from his bed and put his ratty old shoes on that were placed beside his tall dresser filled with about two outfits. As quietly as he could Harry walked out of his room and shut the door behind him and then walked down the stairs skipping the ones that he knew would creak expectedly. Living there his entire life and sneaking out almost every night to go for a walk to clear his head, Harry knew all the tricks of this particular trade. After opening the front door and letting it close with only a small click, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath of the summer air about him, it felt really good to be outside and not stared at by the neighbours of high class.

With only his steps on the pavement, and only his own thoughts to interuppt him it felt really good to be out walking so early in the morning. He expected himself to be out until the sun began to rise, for then he would have to hurry back to The Dursley's house so he would not get caught. Yet that was a few hours away and for now he got the preveialge of aimlessly wandering about Little Winging with barely a thought on his mind or a worry dragging his heart down. After about half an hour of walking he had entered the local park and sat down on the swings there, swinging back and forth with his eyes closed and a smile written upon his face.

Suddenly he heard a 'Pop!' noise just behind him and his eyes snapped open and he stood up from the swing and turned about to come face-to-face with a grey eyed boy about his age with silky blonde hair and a very feminine but beautiful figure that was covered in a large black cape. No one spoke for a few minutes, but Draco Malfoy seemed to look very broken and scared. "M-Malfoy..what the hell are you doing here!" Harry seemed outraged and his yell ruined the peacefulness of this early morning walk through the park. Draco placed a scowl on his face prettily and put on his facade so quickly.

"Well, Potter it seems I have to explain myself to you. And for the love of Merlin why the hell would you make me feel safe?" Malfoy groaned toward himself mostly, Harry stood there with his wand readied at the blonde's face who's pale hand was gripping his own wand by his side but not threatingly. "Listen, I will tell you what happened if you tell me where the hell I am." He damnded snobbishly, the old Malfoy that Harry knew and loved to hate.

Rolling his emerald eyes which were as hard as stone, he lowered his wand and placed it back into his pocket. "Let me guess." Harry sighed heavily and took a deep breath before continuing. "You were about to be intiated but then you felt something that told you that you shouldn't and you ranaway and apparated to the safest place you could think of and somehow I came into your mind and here you are. Right?" He laughed lightly at the blonde's amazement. "Put your tongue back in your mouth Malfoy." Silence engulfed the two of them and crickets of the park could be heard quite clearly now. Seems like Harry could not even go on his usual early morning walk anymore without being rudely interuppted by something or another. "Come on, we can talk back at my house." He grunted, not knowing why he had just invited Malfoy to come into his house and most likely into his room so they could talk about how Harry knew that Malfoy defied Lord Voldemort.

"You live here? No great mansion or...is this a _muggle _neighbourhood, Potter?" Malfoy asked with distaste as he entered the home and Harry quickly covered the other boys mouth with his hand and like that he lead him up to his bedroom quietly and closed the door behind the two of them and motioned for Malfoy to sit down on the chair by his desk, but the boy decided to lie down on the uncomfortable bed. "Before we get into anything, tell me why the hell you live in a place like this!" Malfoy snuffled as he looked about the plain room.

Sighing heavily, Harry took the wooden chair by his desk and looked over at the blonde who had his eyes closed as he was lying on his bed. He was surprised neither of them were dead yet. "Well I have my own house now since my Godfather past it down to me in his Will but it is being used for...Other things...right now. So where else can I go? These muggles are the only family I have so I stay with them. I've been living with them my entire life anyway." Harry shrugged nonchalantly and for some reason found his green eyes scanning the blonde's figure and something stirred within him then.

"Really?" Malfoy heard a hum of approval and he took that information in quite easily and placed a sneer neatly upon his face. "Well now Potty, how did you know about that little fiasco that occured?" Malfoy winced at his own words and sat up on the bed eyes wide open now and he suddenly felt hot and slid off his black robe and threw it on the ground revealing a tight white polo shirt he was wearing that revealed his skinny body with few muscles but not an ounce of fat, his pale arms looked kind of strange to Harry as he scanned the boy before him once more and Malfoy's pants were sort of like a jean material that were so dark they were almost black.

Gulping, Harry closed his own eyes now to refrain from thoughts he was not supposed to have about Malfoy or any other boy inparticular. "Well ever since I first came to Hogwarts I've been having dreams or nightmares, either one. And two years ago I had one of Ron's Father being bitten by a snake, turned out it wasn't a dream but was really happening. That is what awoke me tonight and made me go on the walk and that leaves us here. The end." Harry said finally with a slight sigh. Both boys sat in silence. "So I am guessing you have no where to go since all the people you could count on you just...said no to?" he kept the conversation going, Harry didn't want to sit here and dwaddle with someone he loathed so much, he wanted Malfoy gone as soon as possible.

"Yes." Malfoy replied sternly, yet something faltered in his voice and it might as well have been his pride. "Do you think I could stay with you untill I figure out what I can do?" This stunned both of them actually, once again an awkward silence occured that neither of them liked. "It's alright Potter, I understand. I shouldn't have come here. I'll just catch the Knight Bus somewhere..." He sighed and stood up from the bed slowly and grabbed the cloak from the floor while heading toward the door.

The other still did not react until he heard the door opening slowly with a small creak. "No, Malfoy wait!" Harry whispered as to not wake up The Dursley's. The blonde temporarily stopped but did not turn around and stayed at his very position. "I guess you can stay, I mean you have no where else to go. Unless this is some elaborate plain then you can leave right this second!" Harry was trying to be careful and helpful at the sametime, his visionary dreams barily ever lied so this must be true but still it could be a trick of some sorts. He would not put it passed Malfoy at all. "You aren't lying, correct?" Now his voice wavered, he began to doubt himself harshly and the blonde closed the door again and sat back down on the edge of the bed with something that looked like a thankful smile. Not a smirk or a sneer, or a grin but a real smile of thanks. It startled Harry.

"I promise on all my money, that I am not lying." Malfoy sighed heavily. "Thanks Potter, I owe you one. So this is where you sleep?" He tried to get off the subject as soon as possible for he did not feel like being awkward now. This arch enemy of his just welcomed him to live with him even though there was nothing to trust, he wasn't completely cruel and all and after tonight's ordeal all he wanted to do was to sleep. Harry nodded bleakly in reply to the later question. "What do you suggest I do then?" Malfoy hated the silence whereas the other boy seemed to love it, the two had gotten to know each other very well over the years as enemies only.

"Listen, Malfoy. You're too tired to even insult me which I thought you could do in your sleep but obviously not." Harry did not try and be mean, but he pushed Malfoy back onto his bed and pulled a blanket over him before sitting back in his chair. "Now get some sleep, we can sort this whole thing out tomorrow and I'll write a letter to Dumbledore explaining what happened. He'll know what to do, he always does." Harry spoke with a slight slur of laziness as if he was trying to be lazy and carefree though. The blonde was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Cringing at the fact that Draco Malfoy had been a normal human being and was now lying in his bed, Harry pulled out a piece of parchement and a quill and began to write quickly a letter that was addressed to Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a short letter that got right to the point and explained briefly what had happened to Malfoy. _'He just went through some drama, that is why you are allowing him to stay here. And plus he acted civil and all, and he defied his Father along with the entire Dark side which used to be his family basically. Let him stay here for awhile untill Dumbledore figures out what to do, then you can get back to hating each other. But it will do no one any good if you just fight with him, just try and be nice and maybe it'll be fine and you'll get through this. he's here because of your stupid horoic instincts, not because you think he's gorgeous of anything.'_ Harry almost smacked himself across the face for thinking that last thing quite sarcastically, but then he let it slide since only he could hear his thoughts and no one else could chastise him but himself.

A few minutes later a very large snowy white owl entered the room back from the hunt of the night with her talons perched upon the windowsill looking down at her troubled master. "Hedwig, I need you to take this to Dumbledore immediately." Harry ordered her and from the top right hand drawer of his desk retrieved an owl treat and gave it to her before tying the letter to her leg. The white owl named Hedwig shot a glance at the person sleeping on Harry's bed, she looked at her Master's tired look before he shoed her out of the window and the owl hooted lightly but soon flew off with expanded wings into the small sun rise that just began. _'This is going to be one hell of a summer.' _Harry thought to himself before turning to the blonde that laid on his bed resting his tired body of the nights event. Smiling slightly he wished himself a Happy Birthday one more time thinking that this was the most amusing birthday presents he had ever recieved.

- - -

Waking up in this strange place, it took a few moments for Malfoy to remember where and why he was where he was. He had slept until about noon the next day, that little runaway took a little more than he thought it would out of him. He was expecting to wake up and find Harry in the exact same chair for some reason, but instead the room was empty besides Harry's owl Hedwig who sat perched on the edge of her birdcage asleep. "Where has Potter run off to?" He scowled and moved toward the door to the room but when he touched the door handle something made him repel, like as if there was a force pushing him away. Malfoy sighed lightly. "So he locked me in, has he?" He growled angrily and sat back down on the edge of the bed sighing tiredly.

Straightening himself up which took about thirty minutes, Potter finally walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. Leaning against it in relief he saw grey eyes ponder across his figure with a raised eyebrow of exasperation. "Oh, Malfoy you're finally up from your beauty sleep." Harry breathed heavily as he sat back down on the chair he had been sitting on the previous night, or just earlier this morning whatever you fancy.

"What good perspective you have, Potter. You could tell I have awaken and that I'm beautiful, acknowledged it all in one sentence too." He clapped his hands together in a rich sort of way that people at an opera would do, or during a golf tournament. "What's so special about today...I mean that bloody bird of yours hit me in the head with about four parcels this morning!" Of course he had just over-reacted and only noted that hedwig and a few other owls had brought in some parcels and placed them neatly on Harry's desk. The brunette spun around in his chair gleefully and looked at the parcels and letters before him with a goofy smile on his face.

Ignoring Malfoy was there, Harry reached for the first one and opened up the letter first and couldn't help but to read aloud as he always had done the past years with letters from anyone.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_**Happy Seventeenth, mate! From of course the entire Weasley family (Mum made me put that in here somewhere). So how are you doing, Harry? Everything up and to...Have you been keeping in touch with Qudditch this year! I can't believe that Bulgaria and Ireland are at it again for The World Cup, it has been like that for the past four to five years! Amazing, isn't it? Speaking of Qudditch, I wonder who is going to be picked for captain this year. Definately you, I mean you are the best Seeker that Hogwarts has ever seen even next to perfect old Malfoy. **_

_**My Dad told me just the other day that the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor would please us greatly, or something like that. I really hope it is Lupin again because we all know he was the only teacher we had that didn't die or turn out to be You-Know-Who and also could teach a thing or two I guess. Have you received Hermione's letter yet, you know the one wrapped with a red ribbon? If you do get it, BEWARE mate, BEWARE! It is a big list of things warning us about this year, The War, school supplies, Spew, and everything else that you could even think that would annoy you. Honestly I think she has finally snapped, and she spoke about getting the D.A back up and that was the only sensible thing she said in there. It was bloody muder Harry, just as bad as my Mum's Howler, I'm telling you.**_

_**Fred and George sent me a big basket of their new products, I haven't even opened them yet becuase we can test them out together! They're not on the shelves, and they are only testers so far. The two of 'em told me to keep you around while playing with them because something like I'll need a real wizard to straighten me out when I'm finished with their big basket of surprises. I can't remember exactly. **_

_**In a few days I'm going to Headquarters, Tonks told me that she would come and fetch you with a few others a little after Hermione and I arrive. Apparantly they're cleaning the whole place out, as in moving things around. I told them not too, and I don't know if they are or not. It's your house now, and they have no right to move Sirius' things since all of them have been left to you and some of it to Lupin also. Dumbledore already claimed what was given to him, just a bunch of books as you heard in the Will reading just last year. **_

_**Well I better be off packing then, Goodbye Mate. **_

_**Cheers, **_

_**Ron. **_

****Harry smiled brightly at his best friends letter and imagined the very tall yet scrawny redhead with freckles across his face and his warm chocolate brown eyes. Placing the letter on the edge of the desk by Hedwig's cage, he proceeded to open the parcel that came with it. It was wrapped in simple brown paper, like all of his other birthday gifts. Ripping the paper from it, a large package of Qudditch cards were revealed and a nice deck of Exploding Snap too that seemed to regenerate itself for 500 games too. It was just little cheap things, but probably exceeded Ron's allowance by a lot so Harry was quite greatful and put them with the letter.

"It's your birthday? Blimey, I'd thought there would be a big celebration of sorts." Malfoy said truthfully as he stood behind Harry who was opening his second letter just about now. The blonde felt a little bad that there wasn't a big celebration or anything, and that The Wonder Boy lived with Muggles and in a small house, a lot of things he thought about his school rivalry were all just wrong misunderstandings. It just seemed so strange to hit him so hard and quickly.

"I've never had a better birthday." Harry grinned to himself, ignoring Malfoy's cold looks and the awkward feeling that should hang between them at this moment. Retreiving the next letter, it was from Hermione his other best friend. This letter was not wrapped in a red ribbon so it was safe to open.

_**Dear Harry Potter, **_

_**Why have you not been writing young man? You did this last summer too, are you just going to forget we exist for an entire two months and wallow in your own depression with The Dursley's untill we come and bring you to Headquarters where you're even more depressed because of Snuffles? This is not a way to live Harry! But Happy Seventeenth Birthday anyway, I guess you deserve that much even though you have Ron and I both worried to hell and back of you! I can't believe you do this to us all the time, during Christmas Holiday's too when we leave you at school you don't even bother to write or anything. Don't you wish to keep talking with us? It's Sirius, isn't it? Harry we're so sorry about that still. Even after two years it must still hurt so much, he was the closest thing to you and now he's gone. We're so sorry. If there is anything you need to talk about or anything you need, we're always here for you. **_

_**I'm already at headquarters, apparantly Ron is supposed to arrive in a few days or something. You're always the last one to come for some reason. It is a bloody mess here and needs some cleaning up, Mrs. Weasley insists on putting all of Sirius' old things into the basement and up in the attic to remodel everything. I won't let her though, no need to worry. Tonks and Lupin are making sure evreything stays the same around here too so don't you worry about a thing, Harry! Have you gotten all your school supplies yet? Well obviously not, don't spear Molly and I already bought a few of our things just yesterday so we are actually prepared. But a few days after you come, we will have an entire day of shopping for new school robes, books, quills, ink and everything else you need. Fred and George sent me this ridiculous pranking basket, I decided to send it to Ron and it seems he already has one and now he has two. What are those two up to anyway? Testing their products on us...they could kill us you know! Hopefully you don't get one too, I mean that would be just a little too much and I highly doubt the Dursley's would be happy to have Wizarding pranks flying about their house like mad. **_

_**Mother and Father took me to Hawaii just last week, I sent you a postcard but it seems you ignored that too. Doesn't matter, it was fun and all but I missed the normal wizards and withces because the ones there were completely out of their minds. The muggle's were really nice though, not as warped but had very nice stories. Hopefully see you in a week or so, Happy Birthday.**_

_**Hermione Granger. **_

****Malfoy huffed after that letter, crossed his arms behind his foe. "She worries a little much, don't you think?" That comment made Harry actually release a full-hearted laugh from his throat, it was quickly stifled though because he wanted to keep a cool exterior about Malfoy. The package that Hermione sent was a small wooden box that was black and bore _HJP _on them in indented letters. It was a schedule box that you slip reminders into on a piece of parchement and every once and a while it annoyingly screams and buzzes and shakes and lights up all over the place to remind you something. Quite annoying actually.

Another short letter followed from Lupin and the rest of The Order of The Pheonix, and with that was a pocket Foe-Glass Mirror that he had seen once before back in his Fourth Year in Professor Moody's office. One last letter from Hagrid was already quickly read and set aside with the others, and his parcel was rather large and had holes jabbed through it. It shook violently actually on Harry's desk. The brunette was reluctant to tear off the brown paper.

Inside was a box that he opened carefully, inside of the box was a large fluffy brown blanket that looked rather comfortable and Harry picked it up. "What the hell is this!" He yelped as the blanket withered around in his arms, out from the folds of the blanket jumped what seemed to be a Jack Russell Terrior, yet with a forked tail. "A dog? Hagrid gave me a _dog_ for my birthday?" Harry was stunned at first but when the dog began to bark happily with its tongue hanging out of its mouth and his feet poudned about the floor Harry retreived his wand from his pocket and quickly put a silencing charm around the room. The dog became happier as he watched Harry use magic. This wasn't just a Jack Russell, it was a Crup. A magical dog that was usually only attratced to powerful wizards and witches and detested muggles greatly.

"I want a dog." Malfoy humphed as he sat back down on the bed and watched with grey molten eyes as the teenager before him captured the dog and hold it close to him as it calmed in his arms, a smile crossed the boys face. "So, what are you going to name it?" He asked after things got settled and Harry was back in the chair from before but this time with a Crup on his lap jumping up and down excitedly, licking his face and hands playfully.

"Umm..." Harry thought hard for a moment but then pet the dog lightly. "Snuffles." Another smile graced his lips, this time a large goofy one as he squeezed the dog tightly to him and kissed the top of its fluffy head. Malfoy watched in slight amusement and after a few minutes, sighed and crossed his arms across his tight chest as he watched how happy Harry was just because of a dog named Snuffles.

Putting down the dog, he put all of his presents and letters into a loose floorboard under his bed where a bunch of candy and pranking needs and food were. Malfoy didn't even try and ask about what that was for. "Now we need to straighten out a few things." Harry sternly said as he watched the dog chase its own tail, Malfoy nodded in agreement watching Harry watching Snuffles. "I am not your friend, I am not your enemy as you have turned down The Dark Mark and in doing so choosen to either die or fight for the Light. I am just an aquintance and we must act civilly toward each other if you want this _arrangement _to work at all, and if you dare insult my friends or anyone close to me I will tear your throat out and drink your blood with great pleasure mind you. My business is mine alone, so unless you feel necessary stay out of it at all times. Now my relatives are not fond of magic but since we can do it outside of school now, they will not get in our way if we don't get in theirs. Don't make fun of my cousin Dudley, or you will die at the hands of Muggles, trust me. I don't care if you're nice to me or not, we're not trying to bud up a friendship here but at least be kind to my friends unless you want to really see me angry. I've been locked in this room for the past seven summers, reading up and practicing spells. With a flick of my wand now, I can make you admit you like muggles and then spill out your darkest secrets all while standing on your head and cheerleading to some squibs dancing naked about you." Harry breathed deeply, he was finished, almost. "Don't ever ask about the nightmares, or the screams. You will learn in due time." He souded so old and professional, Malfoy noted this. "And surnames are for children with a grudge, my name is Harry from now on. And yours is Draco." Harry smirked happily as he had such an intimadation on the other.

"Fine, as long as you keep your little friends off my back I will abide perfectly well with your simple rules." Malfoy gave in so easily to those, as it shouldn't be too hard to remember all those little guidelines, have you. "And mind your own too..._Harry_." Both boys caught each others eyes and for some reason broke into sardonic laughter. This is not how smoothly it was supposed to go, but for some reason the blonde felt some warmth from within him to see Potter so happy. "Happy Birthday, now on with our day. Aren't you at least going to show me around? Did you not send a letter to Dumbledork, I wish to somehow retreive my things from the Manor soon also. How to go about that, is up to you...is up to us, if you'd like." Malfoy tried to be as nice as he could, since he was quite vunerable at the moment he did not want Harry throwing him out onto the Muggle streets with no where to go but back here.

Rolling his eyes, Harry smirked colourfully at the other boy. "Lets go get some breakfast first you slimey git." A pillow to the face is what was received for that comment, at least it wasn't a punch like he more expected. So the two of them made their way slowly down into the kitchen which was currenlty empty actually. Quickly grabbing some fruit from the fridge and some crackers and cheese to snack on, they sat down at the table and quietly nibbled on food. "I sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore already, Malfoy. Hopefully I won't have to tolerate your presence much longer." Harry had a smile lurking at the very edge of his mouth even though he scowled those words, it was strange actually to see him trying to be nice to someone he had loathed his entire life.

"It's a mutual feeling, Potter." Malfoy breathed in deeply before slowly placing another cracker in his mouth and chewing it so perfectly and quietly also. "Now what about my belongings?" This was the big matter for the blonde actually, he could not go anywhere without his three trunks full of clothing, cologne's, and other feminine necessities. The boy that sat opposite of him laughed heartedly, knowing that complete desperation with that question but then suddenly groaned inwardly and knew that he would have to put up with Malfoy's whining if he didn't get his things soon. He was trying to be nice, because Malfoy was being civil so far and had just denied the dark because of Harry.

"Fine! Listen, tonight you will come with me and we will get your things on broom." Harry sighed before crossing his arms across his chest already full, as Malfoy continued to nibble like a squirrel on his food. "Also I have one quick question before I decide to ignore you the rest of this day." The blonde nodded in agreement and reply at the sametime. "Why did you say no?" Harry's voice wavered slightly at this question and he would be surprised if he got an answer at all. But as a few minutes passed, nothing escaped the other one's mouth. I guess ignoring each other wouldn't be as hard as Harry had expected. So he put his things away and the raven-haired teenager ran back up to his bedroom to play with his favourite birthday present ever. Snuffles was hyper as ever, and when Harry picked it up and took it around to the backyard Malfoy was still sitting perfectly straight and nipping at his snack. It didn't matter to the other boy, but when The Dursley's found him in there they would probably scream bloody murder.

About ten minutes had passed by so quietly and smoothly as Harry was rolling on the dirty ground with a dog jumping up and down on him. A loud screech came from the direction of the house and then a few bellows that no one could understand. Malfoy was sprinting of the place and hide behind Harry who was standing alert and ready for his relatives to come booming out with meaningless threats. Vernon and Petunia came out first and then teetered along Dudley fat and plump as always. Everyone was screaming different things and Malfoy stood confused cowering behind Harry. "Everybody, SHUT UP!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs with his wand now out pointing at the muggle family, whereas Snuffles was defending his new master growling at the family before them. "I can explain..." He trailed off, trying to find the exact words to explain this.

"You better be able to explain, boy! Or else it is straight to the cupboard with you!" Vernon's face turned purple as his sausage like fingers jabbed in the direction of the two wizards and their dog. "Where in the world did you even get that thing? Petunia is allergic and we will not allow it in our house, at all!" He growled at Snuffles, his beaty eyes moving between the wizards and him.

"He's my school mate, and had no where else to go so he came here. And I'm leaving it at that. You only have to see the likes of him for about one more week, hopefully less even. Depends on when those people come and pick us up." Harry refrained from mentioning anything magical in that sentence, for that he was proud of himself. His wand was threatingly hanging off the edge of his hand it was pointed so directly at his relatives, Malfoy found this conversation slightly confusing but stayed out of it anyway. "And Snuffles, stays. He is my dog, and he is not leaving. That is the end of that." Harry grabbed onto Malfoy's wrist tightly and turned to the baby Crup yelping on the ground from not getting much attention. "Come on Snuffles." The three of them slowly went back up to Harry's plain and dark room.

Once they were all up there and Snuffles, tired from playing curled up on the floor and fell asleep, Malfoy closed his eyes in strain. "How about we just stay in your room the rest of the day..." Malfoy supplied quietly, Harry shrugged up at him and turned about to face his desk and pet Hedwig softly who barily stirred in her sleep. It was silent for most of the day, Harry mostly tried to get out of his guest why had he declined the Dark Lord. The best answer so far was "I hate my Father and would never like to be like him." So from that reply, the raven-haired teenager knew that Malfoy actually had some heart in him no matter how black and rusty it was. The rest of the time, however, Malfoy teased and taunted Harry about how he lived with Muggles and was hated by them. Then once all their anger and frustration with each other was expressed within a few hours, they silently read a few school books to get ready for school that would begin again in a month or two. Both were very excited and nervous for their own reasons they did not want to talk about to the other person.

Snuffles needed to eat, he began to neg loudly by barking and tearing apart Harry's bed sheet so the three of them snuck down into the kitchen and stole some snacks for Snuffles and then recruited up to Harry's room to open up that loose floorboard and retreive some food Mrs. Weasley had sent Harry at the beginning of summer. They ate together, the three of them silently and without disturbance so it was pretty nice. Yet when they were called down for dinner they just ignored Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's calls completely and continued to do their own thing.

Night came quicker than both would have thought, and once Harry looked up from his book and at Hedwig's cage he realized that his snowy white owl had flown the cope and then he looked out his bedroom window and saw the beautiful stars up ahead, shining brightly. Malfoy was resting his eyes on his bed, curled up into a small ball with the side of his face rested into a nice curve of his well manicured hands. "Malfoy, wake up if you want to go get your things. We should leave now if we want to be back by sunrise." Harry stood from his chair and placed his book down on the corner of his desk, he had been reading **_Basic Spells Year Seven _**as he strode over to his new companion and shook him a bit violently from his sleep. After a few minutes of whispering in his ear, Harry got kind of aggravated and kicked the blonde off of his bed, he landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Jesus, Potter! You could've just called my name!" He screeched angrily, Harry rolled his eyes exasperately.

"Time to go get your stuff...you know how to apparate correct?" Harry suggested as he moved to the tall stand up dresser beside the door to his room. He opened up one of the drawers and inside was neatly placed his very trusted Firebolt of his, he gripped it tight in his hands as it was one of his favourite posessions. He leaned down at the curious looking Snuffles and pet the top of his head. "We're leaving for an hour or two, we'll be back soon." Harry pressed a finger to his lips in order to tell the dog that he should keep quiet.

Malfoy moved over toward Harry and grasped his wrist lightly, he looked up into emerald pools and sent a sincere smile his way. "I will apparate us to just outside my property, and then you can bring me up to my bedroom window and we can break in and then just grab all of my things and I have too many things to apparate out of there so I'm afraid we'll have to ride back...it might take a few hours to get back." malfoy broke the news, Harry shrugged not caring at all as he always enjoyed a good broom ride and he hadn't ridden it for about a year since it was taken away last year during school. Noticing the soft grip the blonde still had on the other boy, they looked up at each other blankly for a few moments and something crossed their eyes in understanding. With a pop and a horrible pull at their navels they apparated out of Harry's room at Privet Drive and there seemed to be only darkness in the world for a few moments as Malfoy's grip on Harry never loosened until finally the boys felt something hard beneath them. Soft dew from the ground wetted their clothes only slightly as Harry rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses to look at one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen before.

A large dark stone castle basically was set quite a few yards before him, kind of resembled Hogwarts actually with its intimidating height and the many windows which had candle-light flickering within them. From faraway you could see little people passing by the windows, a few house elves must live and work there. Curving around the house and most of its yard with huge statues of famous witches and wizards of time passed, was a iron gate that looked as if it came out of a Tim Burton horror film. Huge spikes on top of the gate signified the entrance to the Manor, and huge oaken doors could be seen behind there. Each and every window was barred shut with iron bars, it also looked somewhat like a beautiful prison. The inside must of looked breath-taking since the outside bathed in moonlight was already extraordinarily wonderful.

"You...live here!" Harry gasped loudly, but Malfoy was already mounted on the broom. Harry sighed heavily and slipped onto the top end of it, and pushed up from the ground. The summers breeze against his face felt so wonderful and cooling as he leaned forward on the broom to make it go faster as he speed towards the beautiful sight before him, Malfoy looked bored or something but some hidden emotion was behind his walls which were his eyes. Hurt? Betrayel? Depression? Whatever it was, it was sure he wasn't happy to be back home. Once they reached close enough to the castle, Harry turned his head around as he rode slower on his broom as to not run into this huge obstacle of a manor. "Which room is yours, Malfoy?" He whispered, so no one would hear his words within the summers night.

"The one of the far left." He replied whistfully and leaned his head on Harry's back, who shook him off quickly despite their situation he did not feel like getting buddy buddy with his age old rival. The two of them silently rode for a minute or two before they landed softly and so quietly on a balcony just in front of the large window that was more a door on the far right side of the front of the Malfoy Manor. "There is a key right...here!" Malfoy smirked at remembering where his spare key was as he reached up into a magically growing vine plant and yanked out a key from behind one of the leafs there. he shoved it into the keyhole and opened the window-door quite easily and they were in. Entering into malfoy's bedroom seemed quite weird and different to Harry.

The first thing that caught sight, was a large four-poster bed which could fit about five people on it. Silk and satin sheets of silver and green fell down from the bed neatly with its many pillows on top of it, a few drapings fell from the top of the posters randomly but so gracifully. Everything in the room was either black, silver, green, or just plain white. Rather well schemed out and amazingly clean with its large vanity in one corner and a stand up mirror, about five dressers and a walk-in closet along with an open door which seemed like it lead into a privet study. "So...how in the world did your family get this much money!" Harry exclaimed as quietly as he could as he looked around the room wildly. It was so morbid, but beautiful at the same time and slightly gothic as well. He knew the Malfoy family had money, but was it possible to have this much money? He wouldn't put it past them if they stole half of their things.

Malfoy shrugged as he walked over to one of his tall dresser and pulled out his wand and pointed it at it and swirled it around in two circles. It magically clicked and turned into a large trunk. Opening it up, it was already filled to the top with what seemed to be clothes and maybe a few objects. "That is all of my important school things..this vanity is the rest of my things." Malfoy muttered as he pointed his wand at his vanity and it too turned into a large trunk. Harry sighed heavliy, wondering how the hell they were going to transport these things, and then he remembered a simple shrinking spell.

He tried to preform it, but some kind of magically spell was on the trunks which did not allow that one to work. Harry looked at Malfoy with a rather disappointed look upon his face. "Lets get out of here, I'll have one trunk ahead of us if you keep one behind us okay? It'll take us...how long to get back?" Harry curiously asked as he pointed his wand at the first spelled trunk and lifted it easily into the air and moving it toward the window and outside of it, Malfoy doing the samething just moments later and the two boys followed the enchanted trunks. They got onto the broom once more, one trunk floating behind them and the other in front.

"Only about two hours, possibly three. I live just outside of London in a privet farm area. No one else lives around here, it got rather lonely sometimes." Malfoy kept looking behind him to make sure his trunk was still there. The two of them kicked off again in the direction of the blonde's finger as he was going to bring them to London and Harry could take it from there. "Go straight for about an hour and you will be in London." He smiled as the wind pushed at their faces sweetly. Neither of them spoke the entire way to London, it was a smooth flight too and they occasionally checked on the two large trunks making sure they were still there.

Finally the big lights of London could be seen, both of them were getting weary and were so happy to see familiar sights. Harry spotted Big Ben and knew exactly where they were then. He turned southward and began to fly to The Dursley's again. Once again, it all went smoothly untill Malfoy hit Harry's small of his back extremely hard almost toppling both of them off of the broom. "Look!" Malfoy pointed upwards "A shooting star...make a wish, Harry." He smiled to himself as he closed his grey eyes and made a secret wish to himself.

Harry looked at the shooting star and at first found it weird how happy Malfoy was to see a shooting star and then he closed his eyes himself. _'I wish that Malfoy and I do not kill each other and actually act civilly towards each other from now on.' _Harry quickly wished and then blushed crimson as he realized that Malfoy had called him by his first name instead of his surname for one of the only few times in his life. The two of them flew off into the darkness as the sun was only beginning to think about rising from its sweet sleep. Wish upon a shooting star and wishes shall come true if you trully believe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N:_** That chapter took a little longer than I expected it too, I actually combined what would have been two chapters to make it longer. I hope you enjoyed it and please review, it would make me very happy!

... BlackHeartFire ...


	3. A Picture And A Letter

**_Warning:_** Slight bad language, and this chapter is rated only PG-13.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.R does along with Warner Brothers…if you ever thought I did that is pretty damn said. Enjoy, Read and Review!

_**Chapter Song:**_

_**Godsmack - Voodoo**_

_I'm not the one whose so faraway_

_When I feel the snake bite into my veins_

_Never did I want to be here again_

_And I don't remember why I came_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**A Picture And A Letter**_

The next week had gone by rather smoothly, most of the time Draco was admiring his possessions and bugging the hell out of Harry who didn't mind it much as he would be play fighting with Snuffles and reading little short letters from his friends and reading up on next years books. Hermione would be so proud of him that he was actually already studying, Ron would be disappointed though but Harry realized that if he ever wanted to be an Auror he would have to work hard for it. "Of course perfect little Potter wants to be an Auror and rid the entire Wizarding World of Dark Wizards, how predictable. You just want to be in the spotlight like always, don't even try to deny it." Malfoy spat one afternoon as they sat in their usually spots on a patch of grass under a shading tree in the backyard. Snuffles was unsuccessfully chasing a humming bird about.

Harry at first had always ignored Malfoy but after awhile he found himself going insane if he did not respond to his rants and raves and all the petty insults. "I have my doubts about it." He shrugged lightly and smiled a bit as he realized how strange he sounded. "I mean after school I'm definitely taking a break, and I will have to go after Voldemort then. Yet when that is over and done with, I have no idea what I am to do then." Harry was happy at how mature he was beginning to sound. He was after all in his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was officially an adult Wizard who could use magic freely and could apparate anywhere he'd like but did not trust his apparation skills much at all.

"Right." Malfoy sighed heavily, obviously bored as he was twisting a piece of grass into a tight naught. "Want to know what I am going to do?" He asked brightly, as he closed his eyes lifting his face upwards toward the bathing sunlight. Harry grunted lightly in reply as he let his finger line the pages of his old book which was tattered, he was putting recent photographs in his book. "Since you are _so _interested, I will share. I want to become a Medi-Wizard." Harry's jaw dropped and the photo he was placing into the book fell out of his hands. He sat cross-legged on the shaded grass with a blank look for quite sometime, Malfoy laughed lightly at his reaction.

"You...helping and saving peoples lives?" Harry asked indignantly, not meaning to sound cruel or anything like that. Malfoy waited for some harsh retort, but instead he got a hand on his shoulder and a true smile. "Good on you." He whispered and then returned to the photo album, removing his hand from his new companion and going through the piles of photos trying to organize them. "Hey, there is no pictures of you in here yet." Harry was obviously in a good mood today for some reason, and not even he knew why he was suggesting he put Malfoy of all people into his photo album, which was filled of his Gryffindor friends and of course old photographs of The Order Of The Pheonix and his parents. "_Accio Camera_." He grinningly grinned as his camera flew into his hands in about five seconds after he mentioned the spell, he angled it at Malfoy who was still confused at the idea of him being in Potter's photograph book. "Well, smile already!" Harry laughed as he clicked the button, which made the camera flash and take a picture. It immediately had a square picture of Malfoy come out of it. Harry placed it on the next page in his photograph book.

After a nice afternoon of relaxing outside, the two of them decided to go into the house when it began to get dark as it was already past eleven at night and they had accomplished nothing all day but talk about their wanted professions. As their tiredness began to take over them, they grabbed a late night snack before heading upstairs and getting into their pajamas. Harry had been sleeping on the floor for the entire week, being nice to his respectful guest. "Hey Potter..." Malfoy's voice dragged off for a moment's time as Harry waited for him to finish his sentence. "I mean Harry, thanks a lot." And then as Harry sat up to look at his comrade it seemed the blonde was already fast asleep under the covers of the comfortable bed.

Discarding himself of his glasses, Harry smiled the first full-hearted smile he had in a long time as he let sleep also take over him.

_**Dear Mr.Potter, **_

_**Sorry for taking so long to reply but it seems that getting Hogwarts ready for another year has been more difficult than I had thought it would be. It is great to hear that you and Mr.Malfoy are actually getting along civilly and that in these dark times at least two of our strongest most looked up to students have united. This is the kind of House Unity we need to advertise this here year. Your situation at the moment seems to be suiting you well, in one week Ms. Tonks and Mr. Lupin shall arrive at Number Four Privet Drive to assist you to Headquarters. Give the slip of paper attached to this letter to Mr.Malfoy, it will be his admit slip into the Noble House of Blacks. As you bide your time until next week I suggest you two get to know each other better, you will not regret it. **_

_**Professor Albus Dumbledore.**_

****The letter was short and to the point, unlike many other of Professor Dumbledore's letters that would be sent to Harry at least once a summer since the young teenager would complain about scar pains which for some reason had not happened this summer yet. Malfoy took a large bite out of his apple as the raven-haired boy had just finished off his letter. "Let me see the paper." He ordered nicely though as he leaned with one arm onto the back of Harry's desk chair in which the said boy was sitting in. Harry reached behind him and dropped a small sheet on paper into the pale boys hand, he raised his eyebrow at a simple address. "Whatever it means, I guess I will be needing it." Malfoy shrugged as he shoved it deep into his pocket.

"I won't regret it? What is that supposed to mean...I won't regret getting to know you? Well I obviously don't since I haven't thrown you out on your arse yet." Harry smirked as the blonde laughed at that small remark, he moved over to the bed and sat cross-legged on it like a lady would at tea time and he looked very feminine while doing so. Spinning around in his chair to face Malfoy he shook his head lightly before speaking. "Why are you so feminine?" He curiously asked as his eyes searched over the beauty before him. He had been doing a lot of that in the past week or so.

The blonde rolled his eyes while comfortingly leaning back on his elbows as his silvery eyes glittered happily. Even due to recent events, this boy was happy that he was living with his sworn enemy though they seemed like quite good friends now. "Maybe because if you have not noticed Potter, I am gay." Malfoy admitted, making Harry actually move backwards a little bit in his sit. Now that he thought about it, it was rather obvious actually. "Now I have a question for you..." He tried to get the heat off of him, and Harry's emerald eyes hardened lightly knowing almost well what it was. "Why is it that we are getting along so well? We are supposed to hate each other, remember?" Malfoy asked, relieving Harry of the question he thought it was going to be.

Shrugging he turned back around to face his window and placed his elbows on his desk and put his head in his hands. "I really don't know. I was supposed to be in Slytherin, many things that are supposed to happen just don't." Harry heard Malfoy begin to ask. "No, please do not ask about the whole Slytherin thing. Let us just say that some people make choices and change what is supposed to happen to what they _want _to happen." He suggested a theory of choices, as if they both wanted to be close because they chose it. Something in Draco stirred now, his heart crusted over in a split second.

"I did not choose for us to be civil, Potter. I had to make a sacrifice, I would never wish to be your companion." He explained darkly with utter serenity in his deep voice which was usually higher pitched and seductive. No wonder all the girls were after him and all of the boys at Hogwarts, his body, his mind, his seductive luring personality...Harry had trailed off into his own little world but still had enough sense left in him to repent.

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me that you do not want to be with me." Harry made it sound so completely cynical and black and white, he had a habit of doing that actually. The other boy sat there stunned as the brunette turned around once more. "**_Draco_**, look me straight in the eye and tell me you do not wish to be here with me right now." Harry's words were now harsh and he had no clue why he was saying them, but there was no doubt in his mind saying that he should not voice them. He knew Malfoy had changed since the end of the sixth year, he knew something was different and he loved that old and new something.

The blonde finally opened his eyes wide and silver crashed into emerald, they could not tear apart from each other. "Potter, I do not..." Malfoy could not finish his sentence at all. He gulped and tried once more, seeing the blank expression in the others eyes intimidated him. "Harry..." He whispered his name, which made the other boy shiver hearing his name, said so beautifully and sweetly and with what seemed to be acceptance from his old foe, the two of them stared into each other's eyes bearing their souls together. "I'm sorry for all I have ever done." Draco made himself sound so dramatic, made this situation seem so much more intense as he then tore his eyes away from the brunette. "I truly am sorry for being a jag off." He laughed at himself, he had barely ever used words like that. Harry nodded in acceptance and thankfully went back to his own things, ignoring the frustrated blonde who ran his fingers through his hair in thought.

After over three hours of complete silence between the two of them, Harry stood up abruptly as Draco gasped loudly. "What is it!" Harry almost freaked out, it seemed as if Draco had come to some conclusion or had seen something immensely scary that he was at a loss for words. After getting no response from the expressionless blonde, Harry shook his head lightly. "C'mon lets go grab ourselves some dinner." The two of them walked out of his room together. Something deep was troubling Draco the rest of their night together it seemed. Harry watched the blonde intensely wondering what was running through his mind. Was it something he had said? _'It was probably or challenging staring contest from before.' _Harry giggled to himself even as they crawled into their separate beds when night had dawned upon them so quickly. _'Only one more week alone with him...what could go wrong?' _So many things that would change their lives completely.

As soon as Harry had surely fallen asleep, the blonde stood up from his bed quietly and walked over to the desk just steps away. He sat down quietly and noticed Hedwig had just left the room for her nightly hunt. Snuffles was curled up by his owner, sleeping soundly. Malfoy took out a blank piece of parchment and a quill and began to write quickly, so he would not wake up the other and be caught. "Dear Severus Snape, it is your dear Godson writing to you in desperation." His letter had begun, and he wrote for an entire hour straight using up about four pieces of parchment. While proof reading it, Malfoy realized the name Harry was written way too many times. But that was the whole point of the letter, was it not? Waiting until Hedwig came back from her short hunt, Draco sent her off to his Godfather with a letter intact. Now the teenager could peacefully rest with at least one thing off of his chest, for now.

Harry had heard the other boy stand up and the scratch of the quill against parchments, but he decided to continue to pretend to sleep. _'What does he have to be so secret about and have to write about in the dead of night behind my back? Oh well, it really is none of my business…Why the bloody hell am I being so nice to him anyway! He has changed and all, and he is hot…why the bloody hell am I thinking like that!' _Harry tore into himself as his eyes remained shut and his hand ventured quietly to Snuffles to pet him gently. _'Probably has something to do with this strong connection you feel with him, as odd as it is I think something lies deep within him that you cannot wait to unleash.' _Harry heard himself think this and replied with complete boredom. _'I think you should shut up and let me get some rest.' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N:_** 2323 words are in this chapter, it is quite short and for that I am sorry. I really do not even know what this chapter is about. By now you can tell this is going to be more of a romance story than an action one so if you do not like it I suggest you read it. Express your opinions and I will be most pleased, thank you. (( That means review please )) The next chapter is the one all of you have been waiting for…well not really…But I will give you a hint! It has to do with lips Well have a good one. Cya.

… BlackHeartFire …


	4. Muggle Games

**_Warning:_** Uhm..PG-13

**_Disclaimer:_** J.K.Rowling hats off to your for creating Harry Potter, Cheers because it was not me! No money being made!

_**Chapter Song:**_

_**Underoath - It's Dangerous Business Walking Out You're Front Door**_

_I've been up at this all night long  
I've been drowning in my sleep  
I've prayed for your safe place  
And its time for us to leave_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Muggle Games**_

"Come **on!** This is our last day at your relatives house, be happy! Why so gloomy, Harry?" Malfoy, Or Draco rather, had gotten used to using his new friends first name. Both of them would rather be civil and use each others first names in the same house other than tear out each others throats by making fun of their surnames and plus Draco had earlier explained how he was disowned and therefore no longer had a real last name that meant anything to him.

Sitting on the edge of his desk with his elbows rested on his thighs and his hands covering his entire tired face was a depressed looking Harry. "It's just that tomorrow we have to go to The Noble House of Black, it was my Godfather's and it always brings back memories and stuff...plus...what are Ron and Hermione going to say about this?" Harry motioned between the two of them, it made Draco just realize that they were of course oddly enough friends and only the blonde knew exactly why yet he would never share his knowledge. "I mean, within the past seven years of knowing you - all you ever did was taunt me, anger Ron, upset Hermione and put down our friends and family! I've forgiven you because I turned you down, I wouldn't even shake your hand in First Year...I have come to understand what went wrong between us ever being friends and we are the two people that started this huge rivalry all over again through-out the school. Last year Dumbledore mentioned to me that not since our parents were in school was there ever such detest from house-to-house." Harry sighed heavily and looked up but his eyes were not visible from beyond his fringe.

Silence seemed to envelope the both of them for sometime, but then taking in a deep breath Draco replied. "Right, well this time at Headquarters it will be different and better because I am there and I always make everything better." The Slytherin side of Draco Malfoy was showing there, the whole conceeded bit. Like most of the times, Harry laughed at it as he knew the boy wasn't always being truthful and most of the time said things like that for unecessary attention and whatnot. "Plus, what is _this_? A small friendship is what this is, surely your friends will understand that for once I needed your help and you were nice enough to give charity. That is what this is, charity. When we get back to Hogwarts I guess I will be a loner since as before explained you are only being civil because you have to with your heroic instincts." Draco seemed so unconcerned about everything, even though when Harry searched through the blonde's eyes he could tell immediately that there was something deeper within that sentence.

"Draco..." Harry stopped talking himself and realized most of what he had said was completely the whole truth with no black and white since there were no holes to that. But something grey had popped out at him, it was probably the boys eyes too and some masked emotion was hidden in those pools that Harry loved to endlessly stare into. "Sure it began as that but now after weeks of enduring you, we have come to know each other and realized that if I was sorted into Slytherin like I was supposed to be. We should have been together and unstopable, you do realize that? Can you ignore that now after this summer once we get back to school? I highly doubt even high and mighty you could ignore me now." Harry laughed, taking on a bit of the Slytherin conceeded-ness in himself now too.

No retort. No follow up. No reply. Not even a nod or smile. Minutes passed of silence, which actually both of them enjoyed because at school they would never be able to get a moments peace. "Well since we only have until eleven tonight of something other than pure mayhem and this is our last day where we can be gone from the entire world...lets play a game." Draco saw Harry smile at that suggestion and reach for his top drawer only to pull out Exploding Snap. Even Draco needed a break from magic games. "A _muggle _game if you will." The utter shock on the others face lasted for about the next ten minutes before they were able to continue on.

"Right, muggle game. How silly of me to think the heir of the Malfoy Manor wanted to play something remotely magical!" Harry teased with a hint of laughter in his voice, Draco sneered at him his famous sneer that kept teachers away even. "Sorry, that comment was completely needed for me to continue on in my daily life...how is a nice game of.." Harry racked his mind for games that Dudley used to play other than Harry-Hunting when they were younger children in the park or just at home. Then one disgusting image of his large cousin kissing his scrawny friend came to mind, they had been playing a nice round of Truth or Dare. "Truth or Dare." Immediately after saying those words, he regretted them because even Draco knew what that game was but people at Hogwarts would call it Heaven or Hell. Slapping his hands to his face, Harry heard Draco laughing loudly.

"So you want to play a game of Heaven or Hell, Harry?" His voice had turned from snobbish and proper to seductive in low in just one sentence. "I have no problem with that, but remember I'm a little dragon demon." As Harry looked up at the boy speaking, he received a wink for Draco that made him blush crimson and made Draco laugh seductively. "I'll go first...Heaven." He chose wisely, well everyone first chose Heaven and that was just a fact that was.

Groaning inwardly Harry racked his mind for something else he wanted to know about Draco. "Did you always secretly root for us?" He asked quietly, as if it was a forbidden sentence that would strike him down unto hell for saying it. The blonde put on his cute little thinking face that made him scrunch up his eyebrows lightly but not a line was made on his forehead, he was like a porcelein doll pretty much. Not like Harry noticed anything of this sort, not at all.

"Ever since Fourth Year when you went into the Triwizard Tournament, I figure I was the only one in the entire school that believed that you really did not put your name in that cup because even you are not strong enough to surpass Dumbledore's powers." Draco insulted only lightly and his voice was all without care and his words seemed slightly slurred, this whole thing must of seemed like a vacation to him. After a few more questions of meaningless Heaven questions, Harry gulped up his courage and asked the big one. "I dare you...to kiss me." Draco replied within seconds of Harry's choice, once again he regretted his words.

_'Would it really be that bad to kiss Malfoy? I mean, it was just a dare and it was not like he liked him or anything. Being friends, was just being friends and I've kissed Ron before...it didn't mean anything either.'_ Harry thought to himself as he saw the pale boy lean forward and wait for the warmth of the others lips to be pressed against his, he would apparantly have to wait. Finally the brunette launched himself forward and crashed their lips together and they moved in a sweet movement like the water of an ocean crashing onto a nice warm beach. It was gentle and thankfully Harry felt no tongue at all as he felt the other part from him. A satisfied smile was wiped across Draco's face as he leaned backwards on his hands. "Your turn." A sensual voice sounded softly, interuppted his absolute confusion.

From there on in the dares were simple retarded, like running into the house and confessing their undying love to Dudley and running up and down the street screaming about their infatuation with smelly socks and the "heaven" questions were all things that were just like their favourite colours, television show, etc. Harry found it a relief, because that would be awkward if it happened once again. Before night began to dawn on them and they decided to go inside and up to Harry's room to pack, the two of them realized the sweet sensation of the light breeze of summer resting against the backs of their exposed necks and whenever they breathed in through their nostrils they smelt something like dirt - but not the kind that make you sick to your stomach, the kind that smelt completely and utterly of summer and the bugs that you watched under the tree in your backyard well conversing lightly with your friend as the two of them were doing the entire day. They both realized, but did not voice it, that this now would always be their favourite special spot that no one other than the Dursley's and themselves would know about. Oh it was a small space, and only little shade from the tree branches and its leaves, but still it was simply beautiful and intoxicating and so relaxing compared to their daily lives. They both had to recognize that before retrieving into the air-conditioned house of the Dursley's who were all sitting down to dinner and ignoring the two wizards that were brightly smirking as they made their way up the stairs together.

The nights moon was very bright this evening, no clouds, was very warm even for a summers night. The perfect night to fly to Numebr 12 Grimmauld Place, but too bad because apparantly they were being apparated which Harry did not like the thought of but figured it was easier, quicker, and more safe. Yet whoever was to pick them up, was so far an hour late and midnight came at last. Draco was getting extremely tired, whereas Harry was still sitting in his usual chair watching the blond sleep peacefully now. He'd wait a few more hours, and then apparate to around Grimmauld Place to figure out what was wrong. Even he became tired soon, and silver eyes opened up quickly and looked over at the brunette in his chair. "Harry, their not going to come. We can send them a letter in the morning. C'mon, you look tired - get into bed and have some sleep. They are going to think I deprived you of it with those huge bags of yours." Draco sarcastically joked even though he was deathly tired, his voice was barely even a whisper and seemed hoarse this late at night.

Obligingly, he strode over to the small twin-sized bed and sat down on the edge of it just at Draco's back as he was curled in a fetal position. "Lie down, I cannot expect you to sleep like that!" Sweet laughter of sleep sounded from him, it was almost beautiful even though it was a small noise. Why was Harry even thinking that Draco's laughter was sweet and beautiful? All thoughts escaped him as a pale arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him down onto the bed and under the thin sheet as his back now rested against the others front-side. Cradled in his arms, for the first time in his life Harry fell asleep quickly and easily. The blonde kissed his neck as soon as he heard Harry's deep-breathing that was so manual to every person in their sleep. "Goodnight, my saviour." Words were quiet, and Draco was almost as puzzled as before on the fact of why did he say them? It didn't matter because now he must sleep and just as his eyes closed a loud "_pop!_" was heard just beside the bed.

Jumping exasperatedly, the two of them awoke so quickly and stumbled off of the bed to land at the feet of a few elders. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley all had appeared in Harry Potter's bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive at nearly one in the morning. "Hey! What were you two doing?" Remus seemed the fatherly figure in this bunch, Arthur was blushing for some odd reason whereas Tonks just stood their smiling knowingly. "Well I feel we do not need to hear exactly what you two were doing so, on we go then?" His voice seemed slightly shaken by something, it wasn't that bad of an image to see to old rivalries in bed sleeping was it? When Harry said it like that in his head, he blushed crimson in person but thankfully it was dark so nobody could properly see him. Standing up from the floor with the help of Remus, he then helped Draco up and the two only briefly let their eyes clash before turning away and walking over to a small corner in the room only one step away which was where their trunks were piled up.

"It's great to see you all!" Harry firstly greated Remus with a large hug, and then Mr. Weasley whose sons all looked adoringly like him and then Tonks recieved a quick awkward hug as well. Draco seemed completely out of place and stood there with the best tired smile he could muster on his face. "Why were you guys so late anyway?" A smile was expansively stretching about his young teenage face, he must of been extemely mirthful with the fact that he was finally ruinted with those he knew so well.

Their old Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor frowned slightly before continuing and walking over to the trunks with his arm about Harry's shoulders. "We had lost track of time because we were trying to get the house all finished before you came back! Everyone finally went to bed so we could get you! Sorry about that, my boy!" Remus seemed completely sincere and joyful but the look in his eyes said that he was tired and rather annoyed. Arthur was being rather quiet as he grabbed ahold of one of Draco's trunks and the blonde smiled thankfully at him as he grabbed his own too.

"Here Harry! I'll help you with your trunk!" Tonks excitedly spluttered as she rushed over to the brunette who had a blank expecting look on his face now, the young woman who had purple hair at the moment tripped over her own feet and fell face first before his trunk. Quickly standing up on her two feet as everyone in the room snickered at her, she smiled with a red tint on her cheeks as she held the handle of the trunk tightly now.

"Thanks, Tonks." Harry grinned as he walked over beside Draco who had his trunk being taken from him by Remus. "Why did we even have to be picked up? We could have apparated all on ourselves, we are not _completely _dense. Or at least I'm not." He beamed and apprehended a light punch for that one. The three adults in the room shared looks of raised eyebrows and seemed to have one of those quick mind conversations that people who were close to each other could have for hours, conversing with their eyes, minds, gestures, and expressions.

The five of them began to move in closer together, obviously all going to apparate at the sametime. "Of course you're not dense, 'Arry! But it is just that you don't know how to apparate inside of Dumbledore's wards that he has up around Headquarters. Now does Malfoy has his paper? Has it read it yet?" Paranoid Arthur as always persisted, Draco lazily picked up the paper from the edge of the desk just an arm-reach away and sighed down at it. "Wonderful! Just grand!" Smiling indignantly, he grabbed onto Draco's forarm and motioned for the blonde to take Harry's as well. Tonks held onto Harry, Remus to Tonks and the three adults also all held one trunk each. Harry and Draco looked briefly at each other as the blonde was holding the others forearm for this group apparation, his hand slid down soflty and rested gently into his hand which Harry squeezed lightly and the two looked up at each other and smiled then blushed to turn away. Nobody noticed this, thankfully. "On three!" Arthur notified everybody who nodded in his general direction, it was still too dark to see though. "WAIT!" Harry screeched, definately waking up the Dursleys who could be heared groaning in the next rooms, awaking from their slumber like the giant beasts they were.

Everybody was startled and looking at the teenager who had let go of his friends hand. "Snuffles and Hedwig!" He walked over to his desk and found Hedwig out of her cage so he picked up the sleeping Crup who was seated ontop of the desk snoring almost with drool seeping from its mouth, he placed Snuffles inside of Hedwigs cage and closed it before moving back into the small circle they had. Harry held onto the cage with one hand, and linked his other hand with Draco again. "Sorry about that..." He bloomed as Tonks looked down at the sleeping Crup with an enlarging smile on her face.

"One..." Harry looked once more about his bedroom as he heard Vernon Dursley opening his own bedroom door and boom slowly down the hallway, complaining to his wife about their troublesome nephew. "Two..." Draco stared at his new companion and felt a strange swelling inside of him as always, he then quickly looked down at his feet and gripped the hand holding his tighter. "Three!" Nothing more, but pure blackness and a tug at all of their navels which made them feel ailing. All of their heads flipped viciously at Harry's bedroom door as Vernon Dursley caught a glimpse of five wizards and three trunks, along with a dog in a birdcage disappearing into thin air. The trip was actually a long one, a minute almost which was quite long for an apparation trip. The whole time the youngest of the bunch were lacing their fingers together and feeling something different spark between them that they had never felt before. It was a strange feeling, that they wanted to know what it was because it taunted them but also annoyed them so. Yet when their feet finally landed on ground, their hands were no longer intwined and their bodies were farther apart then they had ever been in weeks.

**_A/N:_** Holy shit, that took me a long time to write for some reaosn. Probably because I forgot about it a few times, sorry about that! As you can tell by now everybody is out of character, so if you do not like it I wouldn't read it. I try my hardest to keep them in character but for me doing a Draco/Harry fic it just seems near to impossible! Later on there will be an excuse for them to be OOC - You will learn if you keep reading! Lolz.

--- **_BlackHeartFire_** ---


	5. Never Changing

**_Disclaimer:_** Not Mine.

**_Warning:_** Rated PG-13 for...

_**Chapter Song:**_

_Wonderwall - Oasis_

_All the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. _

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Never Changing**_

With his hand collapsing ontop of his head, the brunette felt a headache round up in his mind probably from the harsh fall from apparating. Looking around wildly with his bright emerald eyes, he spotted the blonde slowly getting up off the dirty gravel and wipe himself off about ten metres away. Doing the same, Harry then turned around to spot Tonks, Remus, and Arthur attempting to carry a few of the trunks into the house before them. It looked rather depressing from the outside, abandoned and slightly worn out but also extremely victorian, which suited Draco's taste perfectly actually.

"Hey, grab that trunk and I'll get Snuffles." Harry called to his friend who smiled and nodded in a simple reply. They both started toward the house together and noticed that the three adults whom had brought them there were already gone inside and when they reached the front door Harry was about to open it up but was stopped by a gentle white hand over his own.

Looking over at each other there was complete silence until Draco cast his eyes downward. "Good luck to the both of us in there...God only knows how this will work out." The blonde heaved slightly before opening the door himself and letting Harry go inside first and then he followed closing the door quietly with a slight 'click'. Looking about the both of them saw an empty house that smelt of dust and mold, everything looked neat though and cleaned but also looked over a century old. Harry began to make his way up the narrow rickety stairs and then motioned for Draco to follow him. It was late at night, everybody was still sleeping so they must be quiet. Walking down the hallway with glass cupboards and shelves of shrunken elves heads and other weird artifacts, Harry finally made it to his usual room when he saw Remus coming out of Sirius' usual room at the end of the hall, it was the master bedroom.

"You boys will do right to share a room, right?" Remus whispered as quietly as he could, the two strained to hear him and nodded bluntly in return. There was usually a house full every summer at Headquarters. "No, no Harry. Since Sirius..." He tried to find the right words, but obviously couldn't as he cut off his sentence and started it once more. "You two get the master bedroom now, since this house _is _Harry's." Remus ran a hand through his greying brown hair before stifling a yawn and leaning toward Harry and hugging him awkwardly. "Your things are in there, we'll see you in the morning." He then turned his back toward them and took only a few strides before entering his own room. There were bountiful doors in the upstairs of this place, all leading to tiny bedrooms which held the sleeping Weasley's and other guests.

After entering their room and noticing that there was only one bed but it was king sized and had so many sheets and pillows on it, the two of them found themselves not as tired as they would come off so they began to quietly and without speaking, unpack their things. Harry only took about five minutes to shove most of his clothing into one of the vacant dressers and then hang his school robes up in the closet, then he sat at the edge of the bed watching Draco try and hang most of his clothes up as neatly as possible so that none would receive a wrinkle. This room seemed kind of crowded, two large dressers, a darkened vanity with a dusty mirror overhead, and the four-poster king sized bed along with a small bench toward the end of it to sit down on. Everything in this room almost perfectly suited Draco though, the colour-scheme too which was black and silver mostly along with hints of green here-and-there. There was another door which lead to their own bathroom, Harry already knew that since he had been in this room before to have his little talks with Sirius when they wanted to be alone. "Do you like it here?" Harry questioned as soon as Draco had finished unpacking and sat down beside him.

Sighing, the other boy looked about. "It's a bit too small for a Headquarters, but I guess it's alright." Draco shrugged nonchalantly and laid backwards on the bed staring up at the ceiling in a day-dreaming sort of way. Silence developed about them before the blonde realized something. "Hey, they didn't change anything from what you told me. Still seems Slytherin-ish and dirty to me." For that comment, he recieved a grin and a hard elbow in his stomach which he cringed for but also smiled gently.

"I've never really been in this room before, just a few times but only with Sirius." Harry explained dryly and looking about, Draco found this a very useless sentence of course and did not reply at all. "It feels weird to be in here, without him I mean." A light hand landed on his back and rubbed it in a soothing way which he closed his eyes too. After a few more mintues of silence, Harry opened his eyes again and for the first time looked directly at the hardwood floor below and seemed to be focused on it. His green eyes bore into it, as if it had grown a head or whatnot.

"Harry...what is it?" Draco slowly asked as he tried to find out what the other was looking at. Soon enough Harry dropped to his knees on the floor and seemed to be looking so intently at it, ignoring the other his two hands smoothly ran across the floor back-and-forth, back-and-forth, until he was fully satisfied with whatever he was doing. "C'mon, you are acting like a crazy per..." His words were cut-off abruptly as Harry dug his fingers _into _the hardwood floor easily almost, his hand sat between two boards of wood as he pulled at it lightly and it shuffled loose.

Both of them looked down at amazement, and then Draco peered deep inside of the loose floorboard just like the one beneath Harry's bed but instead of pastries and food under there, there was a few boxes it seemed. "Don't just stare at them! Bring them up here!" Draco ordered quietly as he watched the brunette heave the first box up onto the bed and then the second, and then the third. Once the floorboard was emptied of its three boxes, the two of them agreed to go through them. It was Harry's house now, so everything inside of it was his as well, was it not?

Peeling the old tape off of the first box, the two of them looked inside at the sametime and then Harry reached down into it and firstly pulled out what seemed to be a leather jacket, zippers and buttons galore on it as well. Draco had pulled out a few school robes along with ties, pants, and then a few black tee-shirts were taken out of the box which now sat emptied. "Sirius' school clothes." That was all that was said as the things were placed neatly back into the box and then Harry picked it up and set it inside the closet.

The second box contained what seemed to be newspaper-clippings and small notes. Harry decided he would probably like to go through those later and should bring it down to the drawing room, he pushed the box to the other side of the bed so they could go through the last one that Sirius had cleverly hidden under the floorboard. Pictures, all moving and smiling and waving at who was looking at the pictures themselves. Also a few letters were all shoved into an envelope together which Draco took the most interest in and began to open each one up and quickly read them. Harry leaned back on the bed taking each picture out and examining it thoroughly. Most were of Sirius, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus himself. The four of them studying, laughing in the Common Room, fooling around by the lake and trying doing other stupid things that they did. About two hours had passed before Draco turned away from the many letters he had re-read and toward the boy laying down on the bed now looking directly at one photograph and smiling in a sad sort of way and his emerald eyes seemed to be swelled up. Once he realized the other was watching him look at the photo, he sniffled lightly to try and get himself not to tear up. "What is it?" Draco asked quietly and leaned over the picture to get a glimpse at it.

A red-haired beautiful young women stood in a long white gown with her hands grasped over-top of a scruffy looking gentle-man with round glasses whom was wearing a tuxedo. On the mans side was a very young looking Sirius Black, whereas on the womans side there was a snide looking Narcissa Black who had some features that Draco had himself. Both were quiet, as the blondes arms formed gently around the other body. "Its okay to cry you know." He comfortingly whispered into his ear and lightly brushed his lips across Harry's cheek, the one who seemed to be gripping the photo tightly finally set it down and pushed the box away gently before letting his arms wrap around the body form of his friend.

Several minutes passed and no tears at all were shed, nor were words though. Draco realized that it was getting to be about six in the morning soon, so he decided to take a nice refreshing shower as Harry brought the two boxes without clothing in them downstairs and into the very clean drawing room. He locked himself in that room for quite sometime, for after Draco's shower and getting ready (which always took a couple of hours) the blonde was left alone in the room and noticed that people would start awakening soon. He became extremely nervous, even his palms began to sweat and he fiddled with his own hands. Making his way down the creeky stairs as quietly as possible, Draco came to the door of the drawing room and knocked lightly on the wood and heard only a grunt in reply. "Harry, everybody is going to start waking up." No more was needed to be said, as the brunette slowly opened the door for his companion to come inside as well but then he looked it after him once more.

A gasp was released from Draco's throat, his silver eyes widened at the sight they saw. All of the newspaper clippings from the box had been placed on the walls all crammed together on the main wall in the room by the working desk. The side notes had been placed into the top right-hand drawer of the desk apparantly and Harry had just finished his work with the first box and had already put all the letters of the second box away as well. They were meaningless letters from Sirius to James, and James to Sirius about the summer, school, and other such things they liked to joke around about. "We need to go to Diagon Alley today." Harry's voice was monotone completely, his eyes were emotionless as well as he stared at the questioning look on the others face. "To get picture frames. Plus Mrs. Weasley was going to bring us all there anyway to shop for school and all like she does every year." He tried to explain as he looked on the desk at the open box of pictures, he had two other walls to place them all that were not taken up by anything yet.

Draco nodded and was about to speak but they both heard a bedroom door opening up so they decided to leave the room and locked it once again behind them. Entering the kitchen they noticed Mrs.Weasley was already up and cooking breakfast. "Oh! Harry dear, good morning! It's so good to see you!" She grabbed the boy and pulled him in for a fountain of hugs and kisses, Draco surpressed his laughter. "I suspect the Dursley's have been keeping you well." Molly smiled and motioned for the two of them to sit down at the rectangular table which they obligingly did so beside each other. "And Draco, it is a pleasure to have you here. So sorry to hear about..what happened..and all. If you ever need anything, we're here for you no matter what." Molly seemed just as inviting as always as she sent the warmest smile his way and he did the same back, it made her giggle before returning to cooking up some breakfast slightly with some magic.

Hermione and Ginny were the first two up and ready as they joined Harry and Draco at the table sitting across from them both. There was a very intense awkward silence, but Harry knew that the two girls would be the most understanding about Draco and his situation. Harry was just nerovus about what Ron and his brothers would do about it. "So Malfoy...well Draco now I guess?" Hermione laughed awkwardly and Harry frowned at her. "How are you?" Her frizzy hair was not as frizzy anymore as to the fact that it sat lightly upon her head, her tired brown eyes kept going from Draco to ginny.

"We talked it over last night, if Harry accepts you. We do." Ginny finally said which made Hermione elbow her lightly and give her a stern look as the boys awkwardly smiled at the others. "Thanks, you don't know how much that means to me." Draco had replied. Knowing that probably took him a lot of courage, Harry place his hand on his leg and then realized where it was and recoiled slightly and brought his hands up on the table as he saw the other smile a true smile and not the fake ones he was saving for the Weasley's and guests.

Thankfully Ron finally came downstairs, one of the only two Weasley boys in the house right now other than Arthur whom was probably still enjoying his sleep since he was up so late the night before. Now instead of it being awkward, it was only going to get intense. "Dumbledore warned us about you, Malfoy." He spat his name in between his teeth and his Mother obviously could not hear her son. "What were you thinking, Harry?" Ron's voice turned from angry to an annoying whine kind of thing. There was no reply. "Well whatever it was, you were wrong for once because this is Malfoy for heavens sake! One of our biggest enemies, he is a _Slytherin!_" He spluttered it with plain distaste.

"Ron, be rational!" Hermione piped up as always. "We don't need you getting into a fight this early in the week and this early in the morning either! Harry obviously trusts him for some reason, because people change Ronald." She said sternly and the redhead sat down beside her at the table glaring over at the blonde who looked innocently down at the table trying to keep his anger down.

"People change, yes. But Malfoy's are not people, they're snakes!" Ron hissed viciously and Harry finally spoke up in a reasonable tone which seemed quite emotionless. Finding those three boxes this morning had hit something in him which made him go all monotone for probably a long while. "His name is Draco! Learn to deal with him also because no matter what over the past little while we've become...friends. He is different now, and most of the reason he acted like a git all of school was because of me." Harry tried to explain and before Ron could angrily retort again he continued. "I don't know how I can explain this but, can't you just trust me for now? Just try and be civil enemies and get over stupid childish rivalries." Harry finished and Hermione congratulated him on being so mature with a nod and a smile in appreciation.

"Harry, you're talking crazy mate! " Ron protested immediately as everybody knew he would. "You are being stupid! Has he hurt you? Are you scared to tell us that? It's okay, you can tell us anything and we won't let him hurt you ever again." Now he just seemed to be making up excuses for Harry to actually fake-trust this blonde whose temper seemed to grab ahold of him at the moment as he stood up from the table scratching his chair against the floor with his fists clenched.

Everybody was silent for a moment or so before Draco spoke, or rather whispered with extreme hatred. "I would _never _harm Harry in anyway and I have never meant to, do you understand that Weasley? He is _not _stupid and he basically saved my life! Stop being self-centered." He growled and was pulled back down to his seat by Harry who had grabbed his arm and brought him down with a surprised look on his face, questioning what had just happened. Before anyone else could comment on what had been said more people have arrived downstairs in the kitchen grumbling for food.

Tonks, Remus, Arthur, and Bill Weasley all doubled down the stairs together rather tiredly and sat themselves at the table and around it. All adults were mature at Draco's being here, but Ron scowled over his pancakes all breakfast. "Thank you very much for breakfast Mrs. Weasley." Draco gritted his teeth out of irritation, as he recieved a nod and the sweetest smile from Mrs. Weasley. Everyone was quiet besides small talk amongst the adults, and finally around twenty minutes later Harry grabbed Draco's arm and hurried him upstairs. Mrs. Weasley told them they would be leaving at noon, they had about two hours to get themselves ready.

"So, not going to be _that _hard to survive a week here." Harry commented with a small sigh at the end of it as he sat at the edge of their bed watching Draco rummage through the closet to find the nicest looking set of robes. There was no reply as Draco slid his shirt off and replaced it with a tight black one and then he threw his robes overtop. Maybe ten minutes after silence and just sitting and relaxing, Harry felt a hand rested upon his shoulder and the arm was slung lazily across his back. "Draco...?" He replied, but another hand lifted up to caress the brunette's face, who was shocked and did not reply.

Draco leaned forward toward his companion and grazed their lips together sweetly, then like the ocean upon a beach shore, he crashed their lips together and held the other boy tightly within his grasp. Harry did not struggle at all, he fell into a spellbound trance as he felt a tongue scrap gently across his bottom lip. Then as they clung tightly to each other, a death-defying creak shattered the silence and pressed down on the floor outside of their closed room. The door flew open with one single twist of the knob and a gentle push, a slightly shocked Hermione stood there staring at the two boys so close to each other, looking just as shocked as she. Draco and Harry moved apart from each other, Hermione began to blush and lowered her head.

"Sorry...I must have - I'll just be leaving now." She awkwardly whispered and began to walk out the door. "Oh! Molly wants us all downstairs now, we're leaving and travelling by Floo Powder." Hermione rushed out of the room before either of them had a chance to explain themselves to her. It took Harry about five minutes to convince Draco that she would not tell a soul about what she saw, for Hermione Granger was at least a little trustworthy at that.

So off to Diagon Alley they were, everyone piled in the living room together being squeezed in. Mrs. Weasley told them all to met at The Leaky Cauldron for dinner that night, so they had the entire day to themselves to shop and basically do whatever they felt like. No parental control was fun! First to go were Ron, then Hermione, then Harry, then Draco who felt awkward standing without Harry by his side amongst Weasley's and Aurors. As soon as all four of them had that strange experience of travelling by Floo Powder once again, they stood in The Leaky Cauldron which is where they almost screamed clearly as they previously threw the Floo Powder at their feets. "Where to first?" Ron eagerly asked, apparantly earlier that morning Hermione had a little talk with the redhead and assured him that the best way to get through today was to ignore Draco completely.

All the other three shrugged tiredly, it still was pretty early in the morning. As they began to walk out of the dingy old way too familiar pub, the four of them went to the backyard of the place nodding and smiling at Tom as they passed by him standing at the bar. Once back there, Harry was surprisingly the one to remember the order in which the bricks were to be tapped, and he took out his wand and tapped them. After putting his wand away, the teenagers waited a few minutes before the wall parted into two and created an archway into a crowded coble-stone street with so many shops on either side. In the far off distance, they could see a tall white building that was leaning over and looked quite immaculate but very ancient as well. "To Gringotts, I guess." Draco muttered under his breath uncomfortable, the other two ahead of Draco and Harry did not notice the discomfort in his voice and for a moment the brunette boy wondered why it was there. Suddenly something popped into his head, Draco had no money because it was a Family Vault probably and he left his family.

Lifting up his left hand, Harry placed it on the blonde's shoulder and smiled gently at him which made the other one smirk thankfully in reply. "Shouldn't you put on your mean demeaner in public? We may run into somebody we know. What then?" Harry decided to change the subject away from money issues. This conversation was probably going nowhere fast and was just as bad as the one before, but it was better than nothing.

"I have to deal with them sometime or another. At school all of my 'friends' will have rejected me because I rejected the Dark Lord. It is an inevitable fate, we all have one and the best thing to do about it, is to face it head on." Draco explained with a monotone voice which made Harry sigh and speak no further as he slouched and dug his hands deep into his pocket. The four companions walked on slowly and for the fifteen minute walk Harry felt his blonde friend moving ever so closer to him until they were shoulder-to-shoulder, arm-to-arm, hand-to-hand. An urge flew through the Slytherin as his hand brushed past the beauty to his right, he opened his up and in a matter of a few seconds lightly pushed his fingers in between the spaces on Harry's hand.

Once he felt their hands fold into each others, he gasped lightly out of surprise drawing attention from the two ahead of them. Draco quickly stepped as close as he could to Harry so them holding hands wasn't very visible for Hermione or Ron to notice as they turned their heads slightly to ask Harry what was wrong. "Oh, nothing. Just got a little shiver is all." He lied and shrugged it off and then turned to his left to try and catch his hand-holders eye, but Draco was looking straight ahead with no emotion on his face at all and he pretended not to know Harry was looking directly at him. As soon as the brunette turned away, the other one finally smiled brightly and turned a tinge of pink which even shocked him.

Finally getting to Gringotts they decided to go to Hermione's vault first off, and her goblin Gripnock took her and Ron there. Draco and Harry went up to another goblin which they did not know the name of and Harry requested to visit his vault and gave the goblin his key. "Harry Potter?" The goblin curiously asked, making the brunette nod slightly. "You have a few papers to sign, it does seem. Two wills." He was so blunt about it, his voice low and gravely as his long nails tapped on the wooden desk. "Would you like to sign them here and now with a witness, or send them to the Ministry or us later on?" Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hand and the blonde sighed inwardly but kept his posture up right and his imagine perfect now.

"He would like to take them home, view them over if you will. Sign the papers, and we request a Ministry representative as well. Arrange it for tomorrow around noon, and that would be fantastic, Thanks." Draco was a down straight natural at handling matters such as these, probably because he watched his Father do it all the time. "Give the papers to the Ministry worker to bring them to us, and for now just bring us to his vault." Breathing in a heavy breath as the goblin wrote this down and nodded frankly another short creature came by and pulled at the heming of Harry's shirt.

"This way." The new goblin growled and turned around leading them through the two large doors at the end of the hallway. Both young men followed quietly, as they walked through the doors and onto the first vacant cart in the large dungeon looking place Harry mouthed a sweet "Thank You" to his friend whom nodded in return. After a sickening ride in a cart that Harry felt should be illegal, they ended up at his vault. As soon as their goblin pushed the key into the lock and then opened up the door, Draco gave Harry the strangest of looks and then a bright smile. "What the hell are you doing living with your relatives! You could buy half of London with this!" Draco exclaimed, and coming from one of the most rich family in the Wizarding World, that actually meant something for Harry. Did he really have that much money?

Taking a satchel full of Galleons, the two of them also filled their pockets up. Once they were finished, the goblin drove them back and the two had to make sure no Galleons fell out of their pockets. Once they were at the entrance of Gringotts they saw Ron and Hermione waiting patiently for them. The four of them began to walk together again and out onto the busy streets once more. "Why do we need so much money again?" Harry whispered to Draco who smirk at an inside joke and shrugged in a sarcastic kind of way. "So where do you want to go first, Weasel?" Draco changed the subject rather quickly, but it was definately not for the better as Ron stopped walking immediately and turned about facing the blonde with a red face and his finger pointed just between his eyes.

"Listen up, Malfoy! I've had enough of this! Harry is being all chummy to you, 'Mione is begging me to be polite and you go and fuck it all up all the time! My name is Ron Weasley, not Weasel, I don't care that you are richer than I...I am happier than you! I can't stand this bullshit any longer, so would you just shut up and be nice for once in your life? See! Hermione, I told you he hasn't changed at that Harry has lost his marbles speaking to the prat and helping him out." Ron growled loudly enough for passer-bys to even hear, Malfoy didn't flinch or anything but he did do that infamous Slytherin smirk of his that girls died for, and guys. Hermione placed her hands on Ron's shoulder and whispered into his ear as Harry hit Draco lightly on the upper arm.

"Sorry, Weasley. Old habits." Draco shrugged and began to walk with his arms swaying at his side. Harry grumbled wondering how he could still be so stuck-up when he has lost almost everything and was hanging around with the people he teased the most? How is it posible for a person to be as ignorant as him? After calming Ron down, the three of them walked in the general direction that Draco had moments before, he was already lost to them in the crowd somewhere. So they decided to get their books and school supplies over and done with so they could buy extra things they wished.

Knowing Hermione was almost impossible to shop with, Harry wished inwardly on leaving the two of them and going with a selfish boy instead to do as they pleased. Yet since he was lost to them now, he had to go into book shops and get his books with the bickering couple, that wasn't in the least dating. After they collected all of their books (Ron's from a second hand shop), the three of them headed towards the edge of Diagon Alley and the beginning of Knockturn Alley where a potion shop was called _Wolfsbane_. It was fairly new, but all of the supplies that Ron and Harry needed for school were there. Just a new cauldron, and some potion supplies that were things they had never heard about but Hermione attempted to explain it to them but she was utterly ignored.

"I have to go to the Quill shop, you two don't have to come though." Hermione explained, Ron wanted to go visit Fred and George's shop whereas Harry had just wanted to look at Owl supplies for Hedwig. So the three parted their ways and agreed to meet up in one hour in this exact spot they stood now on the street. Harry was the last to leave the spot, he didn't want Hermione and Ron to know _where _he was searching for animal supplies. Rounding the corner of the potions shop, he read a molded sign with the words; _Knockturn Alley _handwritten on them in golden letters with a purple background. A shiver was cast down his spine as he walked down the narrowed alley in search of the strange shops you could find down here. Last time he visited this place he was twelve years of age, now he was sixteen and could definately take care of himself. His scar was covered as well by his heavy fringe making it all the better but he was not dressed in school robes either.

It was tacky, broken-down, dull, faded, glummy, and obscure. As soon as he inhaled, Harry coughed as though he just finished his first cigarette. His hands were shaking showing sign of his nervous nature at the moment, but he kept a confident look on his face. It was a few minutes of walking before he actually hit some stores and a few random, very dangerously creepy looking people on the way. Some people talked to him, he ignored them completely. He was about to round a corner when he heard voices coming from it. Harry stayed at the edge of the wall and listened carefully because those voices sounded awefully familiar. "You don't _deserve _to be in Slytherin you rotten piece of blood traiting scum! We will make you pay!" Immediately Harry recognized that voice as Pansy Parkinson, a big Dark Lord followerer and Draco's ex-friend. Also it was pretty obvious in whom they were speaking to. There was utter silence for a few minutes.

"Listen, Parkinson. You are the traitors if anything, and should be thrown out of the house! Slytherin's do NOT answer to anyone and are not cowardly in anyway! All of you only follow the Dark Lord because you are forced to, as I was forced to! I was the only one with guts enough to run away! So get the fuck out of my face before I make you." Draco sounded so confident yet bigoted as always, Harry peered around the corner quickly to get a quick view of the scene. Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson were surrounding Draco completely which gave him no chance as Parkinson slapped him hard across the face leaving a red mark immediately. Something then boiled up inside of Harry as he turned the corner completely and rose his wand into the air and threw the hex "Stupify!" Parkinson's way. Crabbe and Goyle had no time to react as they were also stunned moments later.

"Why the fuck did you run off like that! Look at what you got yourself into! Look at your face! Are you okay?" Harry's voice changed dramatically from frustrated to worried in a few seconds which amused Draco a lot as he rubbed his sore face but didn't look in pain at all even though any normal human being would. Harry then realized he sounded like a Mother, lowered his head and blushed and then wondered to himself why he acted so rashly.

Draco sighed heavily and dropped his hand down from his face, looking across at a crimson Harry. "Sorry, but Weasley annoys me. And I am perfectly fine." He shrugged nonchalantly before he began to walk away from the scene. "What are you doing in Knockturn Alley anyway?" The heat and pressure switched around quite vividly as Harry almost noticably gulped but refrained himself from showing weakness in front of a new friend born from the ashes of an enemy.

"I erm, well..." Harry couldn't exactly find the right words to say it as he became choked up in front of the blonde who gave him a come-on-spit-it-out-look. "The Dark Arts...interest me..." Even the one who said it, laughed at his own words. Both teenagers almost keeled over with that sentence that still hung neatly and quite visibly from his lips, they recoped after a few minutes of laughing. "The truth?" He questioned, which was a pretty stupid question at that which Draco raised his perfect little eyebrow to. "I want a 'companion'. Someone I can talk to that no one else can. Afterall these years, I think I need one." Harry truthfully told him, wondering if Draco would figure out the riddle.

There was silence wrapped around in the small alley they both walked down, deeper into Knockturn Alley. "Someone only you can talk to? A pet for someone crazy!" Draco laughed at his own words, but when he got a small shrug and a serious look from Harry he realized it was kind of true. "You have Snuffles! Is that not enough?" Draco questioned remembering the cute little dog at home right now, all alone.

Harry gulped and this time aloud. "A snake, Draco. But I want to try and keep it secret because its the symbol of Slytherin House and that's just not how it works. I'll already be martyred because of this inter-house relationship we are having. But I want a snake to talk to, you know?" The brunette boy knew all to well that everyone in the entire wizarding world knew of his parsletongue abilities by now, so would a snake even be that bad?

Draco sighed gently as he placed a hand on the slim boys shoulder in comfort before leaning towards him. "Harry, I think you have enough to deal with. Stop thinking ahead. Plus, you can talk to me. You don't need to be sitting up in the middle of the night like a deranged lunatic talking to some snake!" He scuffed trying to make the situation a bit lighter, yet he recieved no respond. "Listen, I'm just here to get a few robes from this really ritzy shop. Why don't you get some new clothes yourself, because God knows Dudley has a fashion sense!" Draco grabbed the hem of Harry's sleeve and yanked him down the little sidewalk and past the many shops up towards their main goal.

Both boys missed to met up with Hermione and Ron an hour later. They missed lunch. They missed what proper englishmen would call "tea-time" and they almost missed dinner as well which made Mrs. Weasley have an egg. Once they arrived back at The Leaky Cauldron at around seven thirty that evening with bags upon bags of new clothing and accessary's that Harry thought was undoubtfully unneccessary to spend all his money on. Yet he did have a lot of gold in his pockets still, it could last him the entire year. Draco had no problem stealing his friends money that day, none at all.

"Where have you two _been_!" Mrs. Weasley screamed loudly and pointed a sausage-like finger at them with her face almost as red as Harry's whereas Draco stood tall and brave in front of her. "You had us all worried sick, Arthur was just going to send a search party!" When either one of the boys tried to explain, they were cut in by Molly's bickerings which soon strung out into made up words and scenerios that they both blocked out of their minds and replaced all of the thoughts of being currently yelled at with their muscles cramping up and yelling at them for holding so much baggage. "Put all of your things by the fire with ours, Tom will be furious if we burden him longer!" Molly then let them go to the mantle where they would be Floo-Powdering themselves home after dinner.

When they had placed both of their set of bags down on the ground, Harry leaned forward closer to Draco as he heard the other boy whisper to him. "Thank you, Harry." The blonde smiled gently before putting his mask and straight face back on and leading the way back to the dinner table. Nobody talked about their strange disappearance at all that night, for they didn't want Molly getting riled up all over again. Apparantly she was steaming for hours, or at least that is what Ron explained into Harry's ear as everyone ate loudly. After dinner they went back to 12 Grimmauld Place and almost everyone went straight to their rooms out of exhaustion.

Draco and Harry put away their new clothes and their quills, school supplies, robes, jewelry even, without any words between the two of them. "I'm going to go down and visit with Ron and Hermione, I think it would be better if you stayed up here and maybe caught up on your beauty sleep." Harry finally spoke up and left the room, closing the door before him and not waiting for a reply. It felt strange being without Draco by his side, it had been like that most of the summer. Once he had reached Ron's room he knocked on the door but heard no reply, so he knocked a little harder and once again no reply. Finally voices sounded from the other side of the door. "Just a second...Shush Ronald!" Hermione's voice was flustered it seemed, Harry had a grin placed on his face from ear-to-ear. So he pushed open the door to find Ron scrunched up under his covers and Hermione standing only inches away with her face red and hair messed up quite more then usual. Both of them looked quite snogged.

"Well, you should've just come and told me that you two were...'together' so I didn't have to find out like _this_." Harry was on the verge of laughing but he knew this was a serious issue because Hermione and Ron had been trying to get together for ever but they were both too thick-headed in this situation to do it at all. Ron went crimson and sat up in his beds revealing he actually did have clothes on still, which is definately not what Harry had expected. "So, since when?" He questioned brightly with his grin broader than ever.

"Just last week." Hermione answered quickly and straight to the point, the tinge in her cheeks had gone away. "Harry we didn't mean for you to find out like this, don't be angry with us!" She jumped to conclusions but caught his tone of voice and facial expressions and blushed once more. "You're not angry. Why aren't you angry...oh." Hermione clued in once more, Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed now looking more confused and dazed then ever. Hermione sat down beside him and placed her hand on the redhead's neck which Harry thought was overly adorable and realized how feminine that actually was.

Harry felt the situation slightly turn on him once again. What had Hermione thought of that made her stop so abruptly? It looked like she wanted him to explain something but no words escaped Harry's mouth as he completely entered the room now and closed the door to lean against it. "What's up with you and Malfoy?" Ron asked bluntly, making Harry blush and Hermione smile at her boyfriend. They had been apparantly thinking the samething even though Hermione's matters on this subject were a bit further then the dense one.

The brunette moved uneasily around the room until he reached the dresser which was short enough for him to lean his elbow on. Sighing greatly he tried to answer the best he could. "You guys are my best friends, my family. I love you two and would die for you, literally." The cute couple on the bed awaited for his real answer. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't because I don't know. Ron I know this probably frustrates you but Draco's my friend now, just like you are. So don't try and pick fights even though I know he does, just try and get along for once. Please." Harry did the best he could, but when he looked over at his mates he knew that he did good enough because both of them sat there with an understanding smile placed on their faces.

"I trust you 100, mate. Whatever you think is best, is best. But if he hurts you, he's dead. You _can _have more friends than just Hermione and I!" Ron smirked playfully, Hermione rubbed his back and smiled gently at him. "Best to get to bed or Mum will slaughter us all." Everyone nodded in agreement. "G'night Harry, 'Mione." Ron nodded to both of them and uncomfortably kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek. Ron wanting to go to bed was such a strange thing to take in but Harry left the room with Hermione anyway.

Both of them were out in the hallway now, in front of Harry's room whispering quietly to one and other. "Ron obviously doesn't accept Malf-Draco. He's just saying that to make you feel good, to make you know that he still loves you and so do I. Truly, I trust your judgement but Draco has done nothing to earn my respect yet but has done nothing to gain it so we are neutral." Hermione tried to explain to her extent of knowledge. "Harry I'm just worried for you and I want you to be careful because Ron can't hold in his confused anger about Ma-Draco much longer, so if you or him messes this up. I am pretty sure we are all dead." She joked gently before leaning into to kiss him gently on the cheek goodbye, he flinched lightly at the sign of affection.

"I understand." Harry replied sweetly with his hand on hers for a moment. "Hermione..." His voice dragged off into nothing. "You two make a cute couple, knew it would happen sooner or later. I approve." He winked at her before kissing her back and letting go of her hand not waiting for a reply, he began to turn the doorknob to his and Draco's Master Bedroom. "Harry, just remember that friends don't kiss each other like that." Hermione's voice was distant, but Harry heard it because before he could respond and turn around she was already gone to her own bedroom probably with a prim and proper smile of victory on her face. Harry Potter felt his insides churn slightly, but only in a nervous thing as he got ready for bed quietly as to not wake up the sleeping beauty on his bed.

Laying in bed now, as far from Draco as possible, Harry thought about Hermione's words over and over again in his head. Maybe she was right, actually since when is she ever wrong because she is a little know-it-all! Friends don't kiss friends like that, it's just not how it works no matter how much Harry wished it would work like that because when he kissed Draco he felt like the whole world turned black and everything but those two had disappeared into nothingness. "Probably just a teenage horomone thing." Harry convinced himself, even though he knew he was lying, but he wanted to fall asleep with a clean concience. And so he did, but his dreams soon drifted into nightmares all reaccuring and containing one fatal kiss that Harry could remember and still feel fresh in his mouth. In his sleep, one word drifted from his mouth quietly; _Draco_.

**A/N:** Fucked up, 'eh? Pretty sure I don't know what the hell I was doing here! Lolz! Sure this was a shitty chapter, people will think MAJOR out of character and I already warned you that this would be Out of character! Don't like it, don't read it. Also you may think this is moving too quickly, but there is more to the story that hasn't even been set in motion yet, but it will in due time ;). Next chapter you can look forward to Draco and Harry parting ways and Draco being badly wounded. That's all I'm saying

**BlackHeartFire**


	6. Old Friends Break, New Friends Worry

**A/N:** Yah so stuff, and get used to that stuff! Blinkz Sorry about that, but enjoy the chapter and please Review!

**Warning:** Swearing, PG-14-ish, a bit of Slash!

**Disclaimer:** Notttt Mine!

_Placebo - Every Me And Every You_

_Carve your name into my arm, _

_Instead of stressed I lie here charmed._

_Cuz there's nothing else to do, _

_Every me and every you..._

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Old Friends Break, New Friends Worry**_

Moping around he dragged his feet below him as he trudged down the stairs after taking his long shower early in the morning, it was probably around eight o'clock now but they would have to leave about nine if they wanted to make it to Kings Cross early enough for nobody to see Draco with them, but Harry thought it was stupid they couldn't spend a lot of time together at school because of the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin thing, so childish and stupid he thought. Everybody in the free world knew by now about Draco's Father being a Death Eater, but all of the Slytherin's knew about him refusing The Dark Mark. So what was the point to keep up this facade? It frustrated Harry greatly the morning they were all going to head back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Harry, would you stop that? It is getting inrediably annoying!" Hermione whined as they were all sitting at the kitchen table awaiting Molly to serve them breakfast with that big smile she always had on her face and the kind of twinkle in her eye that only her and Dumbledore posessed. Harry almost literally growled at her as he sat down beside Draco who smiled sadly up at him. "It's only Draco, I think you can stand being apart from him! You will see him almost all the time if not everyday still!" She obviously could see why Harry was so mopey that morning, Draco did not and held in a deep blush that was fighting its way to the surface of his cheeks.

After they ate breakfast silently they went upstairs to make sure everything was packed and then they lugged out their trunks to the rented cars and got situated for the long ride all squished together. Harry was in the middle beside Draco and Hermione whereas Ron was sitting in the front with Arthur because Molly couldn't make it for some reason, apparantly Order business. It upset Ron to not have the usual naggy Mother saying goodbye, but didn't bother him too much. Everybody seemed to be so tired as Harry felt Draco lean his blonde head upon his shoulder making the other both smile and jump around with glee on the inside but he did not want to make it too obvious. It would be hard for the two of them to part because they had been together most of the summer, never leaving each others sights. Even going to the bathroom for a minute was hard enough, this would be plain torture.

Ten thirty came around as everybody stood before the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4's, Hermione went in first of all and gave Arthur a quick hug goodbye, as did Ron who followed in after her. Mrs. Weasley was probably crying because she was missing her sons departure, but she would be coming with Ginny soon enough so at least she didn't have to miss that, they were probably _just _going to make it on time. Arthur shook Harry's hand goodbye before leaving the two of them to say their goodbye's. As soon as they passed through the entrance, which was basically just a big beam in Kings Cross, the two of them had to pretend they still hated each other or they mutually just ignored one another. "Well this is goodbye." Harry heaved in a deep breath while tightening his grip on his trolly a bit more as he looked deep into those silvery orbs which always seemed to catch his attention, there was something lost in there.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Draco laughed lightly before looking about to make sure nobody was paying attention and then he quickly leaned forward and graced Harry's lips with his own. "I'll keep in touch, drama queen." He winked before entering the platform. To make it less obvious Harry waited a few minutes before following in after him, his face slightly blushed because of the small yet affectionate kiss, remembering those soft lips touching his was one of the dearest memories to him. Immediately Harry stopped his thoughts. Sure Draco and him were friends, with slight benefits, but nothing else! With a slight run to his step, Harry went toward the beam and walked right through it like everybody else had already done and he saw a few students mounting on the train with their trunks and things, a certain blonde nowhere in sight and Harry already felt empty inside.

After finding Ron and Hermione in their usual apartment at the very end of the train the bushy-haired girl looked extremely anxious as Neville sat at the window seat staring up at her strangely and very quietly. "Aren't you the docile one?" Harry joked and Hermione finally sighed with a smile and stopped fidgiting and grabbed Ron by the wrist as their friend had entered the room. "Finally! Ron and I will be back later, Prefect duties!" Hermione explained before running out of the compartment with a dazed looking redhead. Harry shrugged as he lifted and pushed his luggage up top above both him and Neville before taking a seat across from his friend. They talked as they always did on the ride back to Hogwarts, about what they did that summer, how it was, and Harry tried his best to not mention anything that happened with Dra-Malfoy. He had to start thinking of him as _Malfoy _again even though not too long ago he had just gotten used to Draco. It was a time of change, things were always vigorously moving about and switching positions nowdays in Harry's life.

As the train began to move Harry looked out the window at the passing scenery that was slightly blurred because the train moved so fast, it was rather muggy weather out but it wasn't quite raining just yet. Neville was rambling on pointlessly about his summer and what him and his Grandmother did, which was travel about Italy meeting new and exciting italian wizards and witches apparently. Every now and again Harry would reply with a nod or a short sentence even though he had spaced out long ago. Thoughts of the boy whom haunted his dreams lately and posessed his nightmares were plauging him and distracting him from everything around as he sadly looked out the window with his forehead to it feeling the trains rough vibrations as it moved so quickly. The entire train ride was one of the longest Harry had to ever endure, not being with Draco made it so bad. He refused to smile or laugh the entire time but finally began faking it by the end when Ron was trying so hard to make him cheer up and Hermione was chatting to Neville about stupid plants that nobody really cared about - Harry was officially in a horrid mood.

Eternity pased by, and the train finally came to a halt. Everyone piled off and either went to the boats with Hagrid (Who they all briefly said hello to) Or over towards their carriages that were being pulled by giant beasts that Harry cringed every time he saw those Thestrals that barely anybody else could see. The Welcoming Feast was grand as always and finally the brunette teenager had gotten into a lighter mood by then as he watched the First Years get sorted into their rightful Houses and then after Dumbledore's usual speech the feast began. Joking around, laughing, catching up with friends from last year over a meal like this - who else could be bad? Harry glanced up and across at the Slytherin Table shortly across the room and his eyes automatically caught those of Dr-Malfoy's and they both shared a moment yet with no expressions on their faces it was all in their eyes. Suddenly Draco stood up and began to look even paler than usual (Which was hard to achieve) and accidentally elbowed Pansy Parkinson in the face along with knee Blaise Zabini in the upper back as he lifted his legs from one side of the bench to the next as his hands flew to his stomach and seemed to grip it as if he were a seven-year old with the stomach flu as he walked quickly out of the doors to the Great Hall. Harry began to stand up as well and follow him, Hermione realized this but did not stop him. Moving out into the Entrance Hall Harry saw no sign of Draco, he must have disappeared quickly.

He had searched for over an hour before weariness began to take over his body, it was impossible to find Draco in this Castle it seemed for Harry. So he decided to retreat up to his room to maybe send the blonde a letter yet when he got there he was cornered by a very aggravated looking Hermione who pulled him aside from all of his friends who were still having their fun. " 'Mione! Calm down! What is it?" Harry hurriedly questioned as it seemed she were about to explode but she took a few deep breaths and was beginning to relax as she pointed her index finger right at Harry's face and gripped onto his shirt cuff with a fist like she were threatening him as the school bully or something, the brunette boy raised an eyebrow in exageration and confusion.

"I am **calm**." She replied strongly and very deeply trying to grasp the situation a bit less tenser than it was already at hand. "I am just quite annoyed right now because _somebody_ continues to put up this charade which I'm not even involved in but am just a bystander of. What is going on? I need to know, can't handle this secrecy any longer!" Hermione's voice began very quiet and alert as she loosened her grip and place her hand on Harry's shoulder in a Motherly way as her eyes softened with curiousity.

Being confused beyond all recognition, Harry shrugged. "What are you talkin...Oh." He sighed before looking around the room to see a couple of pairs of eyes staring in their direction to strain to hear their words, why was everybody so nosy around here? Harry took her hand and led her upstairs and towards the Boys Dormitory, Ron glanced over at the two of them with a dazed look on and then it turned to a cold one before talking with Seamus once more. As soon as the two of them were seated comfortably on Harry's familiar four-poster bed, he realized all of his belongings were put away besides his more personnel things that were neatly tucked away in his trunk with his clothing...so basically his trunk was just at the foot of his bed at the moment as Hermione pulled the curtains in and around them for a more private speaking. "How about you ask me _one _question at a time now, Herm." He smiled gently as she blushed back.

"Why did you follow Draco out of the Hall today? And what did you two do, exactly?" Hermione asked in a completely calm voice even though it was slightly demeaning and had a dash of Molly Weasley thrown in there. "Actually, don't answer the first question. I don't want to know!" She cringed and shook her head at her own shameful thoughts as Harry sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment and immediately visioned Draco leaning in before they went on the train for that soft kiss, those beautiful lips, his eyes of silver orbs closing and his perfect body closing in on Harry's as his blonde hair looked so silky and fine. Opening his eyes he recieved an odd look before shaking his head of those kind of thoughts.

"Uhm..." Harry staled as much as he could, taking deep breaths and stuttering with his following words. "He-he looked sick. As if he were to, erm, pass out at any minute." It sounded as if he were lying, but if Hermione didn't see how Draco looked at dinner she would'nt have believed Harry one bit. "We did nothing in the hallway because I couldn't find him, and seriously looked for an hour before coming here. Hopefully he's alright, probably went to lie down in his dormitory because he wasn't in the Hospital Wing, I checked there." Harry sighed and then made a gesture for Hermione's next question because he could tell she had more up her sleeve.

Peering slightly in between the two curtains she looked around to see nobody in the dormitory, which was a good thing. "Are you two friends? In a 'relationship'? Or just screwing around? Possibly..." Hermione couldn't find any other possibilities so just dropped off in her sentence, waiting for a reply she did not know if she would like it or not but instead she only got a sigh and waited a few minutes but got nothing. She looked up from the neat bedsheets she was staring down on and saw Harry with his head lowered as well and a frown on his face and seemed about as he was almost going to cry. Hermione touched his chin with her fingers lightly, lifting his head up to look into her eyes. "Harry, it's alright. I'll always be here to talk to. I'll always be your friend, I'll always love you." So gingerly as always, but the timing just wasn't so perfect as Ron had come upstairs curious as to what they weren't including him in. He listened to Hermione's last words and his anger began to boil as he yanked back the curtains on Harry's bed.

Their breath came to a hault as Hermione squeaked briskly as Ron stood there angered and look down with the fakest most fordged smile there ever was. "Would you perhaps leave the room so I can have a little chat with Harry?" He asked through clenched cheeks, Hermione visibly shook as she began to walk out of the room and gave both of her friends a look of wavering hope before exitting. "What is this! You and Hermione sneaking around behind my back, you _know _I've liked her for the longest time! Now the two of you, whispering secrets and giving each other funny looks. If you want a challenge, I will fight for her! I can't _believe _my best mate would even go behind my back and try to steal the girl I love! You two behind bed curtains now, I can't handle this anymore! The Malfoy thing, the Hermione thing now also...what is going on! Stop leaving me in the dark!" Ron screamed now and looked like a murderer with that tint of anger surrounding his eyes.

In a split second, Harry saw through his red-headed friends eyes, how betrayed he must feel, how hurtful this must seem and deceiving as well. It didn't look too well for Harry. "Please, Ron try and understand...I didn't mean for it to happen like this...not that I mean...I-argh!" Harry saw the anger grow more because it sounded like Hermione and him were in a relationship now. "Hermione said she loved me as a friend, that's it! She's like my little sister!" He finally explained clearly enough for the dim-witted to follow, yet he gave the smarter one a strange look. "I promise I would never try and take her from you." Harry's voice was ever so calm and he was usually the one with the emotional problems.

"Give me a plausable truth that I can actually believe 100." Ron's voice had lowered itself, he now sat at the edge of his own bed staring sideways at Harry who stood up now and walked over so slowly it looked as if he were about to get executed. "Do you have any truths I can believe? It's just that lately you've seem so distant from me. Seamus and I have been getting along quite nicely and we try to include you in stuff but you ignore us basically! You don't seem like the best mate I love anymore...I need to hear something to make me know you're still in there because I know you are Harry." Ron started actually laughing abit which was rewarded by the most awkward look ever. "I sounded so...proper." He then stuck his tongue out in disgust but the serious look on his best friends face made him stop like stone.

"I have a truth, it will definately solve this problem and clear your concience. Please don't get angry with me again once I tell you...you're probably not going to even want to talk to me afterwards and then it'd be worse than what we are now and..." Harry kept mumbling until Ron screamed a non-existant word which stopped the brunette who blushed and decided to take one more silence and deep breath before letting out the secret that was quite obvious if Ron opened his eyes a bit. "I'm gay." The redhead sat shocked, but that was only half of it. "And I think I'm in love with Malfoy. Wait no - I _love _Draco." Harry closed his eyes squinching them waiting for his friend to stab him or something along those lines at least. Nothing, there was nothing. Slowly opening one eye he relaxed a bit before sighing deeply at the sight.

Ron was not shocked, angry, or in a murderous rage. Instead he seemed, disappointed. "How could you..." There were no words from either of them as Ron got up and began to head towards the door, as he creaked it open he turned around one more time to see a dismayed Harry. "How could you chose him, over me?" It sounded almost tearful as Ron shut the door behind him and bounded down the stairs alarming everyone. After a moment Harry sat before collecting himself again and running after his friend, his brother almost. Those words hurt Harry, coming from somebody so close to him - how could he not understand?

Hermione was trying to stale Ron at the Common Room door as many curious eyes watched the scene as The Golden Trio fought quitely in hushed whispers that were rushed to every last word. "Ron!" Harry called for him to turn around, sadness and betrayel was hidden beneath his chocolate eyes. They seemed almost as hard as stone. "Let me at least try and explain it! Maybe you could see my side of it!" Harry grabbed his upperarm lightly and prodded him towars the stairs to the Dormitories, but he snapped himself out of the grip and opened the exit door before angrily turning back.

"I need to go for a walk." Ron then slammed the door shut and everyone whom was utterly silent could hear the Fat Lady protest against him. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas then rushed up to Hermione and Harry who tiredly sat down at a desk where Hermione's books were already pulled out. The two questioned about the fight, asking if they were ever friends again. Harry mentioned they were brothers and it was none of their business. After giving Hermione detail of what had happened upstairs, the two of them were quiet the rest of the night before Hermione yawned tiredly and left Harry in the empty Common Room to wait up for his friend.

One hour. Two hours. Three hours. It was around four in the morning now, Harry had passed out by the dead fire with his glasses gripped tightly in his right hand and his legs swung up on the oak coffee table. Ron finally entered the room quietly and shut the door with a 'click' as his eyes shot over to his friend, he smiled sadly before arming himself with his wand and pointed it at the fire while silently making it flicker again, he also retrieved a woolen blanket from the couch and placed it overtop of his friend before walking upstairs to sleep the few hours he could. The next morning he definately would not be able to wake-up that easily.

About seven thirty Hermione was rushing back and forth between Harry and Ron trying to help them get ready for breakfast because they were both so tired and lazy right now, but finally they were both up and at him and only slightly presentable as the three of them walked slowly downstairs towards the smell of food, Hermione in the middle of the friends who were taking a silent vow. Neither were talking to each other, and if they would it would be through Hermione of course. "Hermione can you ask Ron to pass the marmalade?" Harry asked suddenly as he loved to have that with his toast every morning, she smiled and nodded as she did so. Ron flung it lazily down the table before grumpily returning to his meal. "Hermione can you ask Harry to close his mouth and stop eating like a cow?" Ron haughtily tested what they could do through Hermione, she sighed and rolled her eyes ignoring their bickering.

"Well, 'Mione can you tell Ron to stop being such a close-minded baby and stop complaining for once in his life?" Harry snapped back, Ron growled under his breath before continuing. "Can you tell Harry to stop thinking he's the center of attention and that everyone loves him and that he's so special, and different and better than everybody else and that he gets whatever he wants?" Ron cockily took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Since when have I gotten what I want!" Harry became angry now, this was a touchy subject for him. "I have always _wanted _muggle abusive relatives, I have always _wanted _to think my parents died in a car crash, I have always _wanted_ my closest friends and some of family died because of me, I have always _wanted _to be looked at strangely or praised for something I can't even remember doing! I have always _wanted_ to love the ones I can't! Do you not know how hard this is! Stop complaining! It's not about you!" Harry's voice became a scream, everybody at the Gryffindor Table was staring blankly at him before he stood angrily up and threw a dirty look at Ron who scowled in reply. "I'm going to find Draco because once again he is not at breakfast." He whispered in Hermione's ear and she looked redhot with anger.

"And _I'm _going to get ready for our first class because right now I can't stand being with either of you because you are being so goddamn childish, just like forth year! All over again! When will you both ever learn that you two are like brothers and nothing can change that!" Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall, Harry didn't even glance at Ron once as he searched the Slytherin Table one more time for Draco who was still absent. Worry began to fill the young brunette as he paced towards the Hospital Wing one more time.

Once he was there Madame Pomfrey groaned inwardly as she walked over to him but then stood shocked realizing there was nothing wrong at all. "Has Draco Malfoy been through her at all in the past two days, Madame Pomfrey?" Harry questioned quickly and she gave him the oddest of looks, since they were once well-known mortal enemies. "Long story." He scrambled wanting desperately to know if Draco was alright for some reason. Probably because he shared his first kiss as a guy with him, there had to be some emotional connection didn't there? Maybe that is what he was feeling, not love! Yet thinking not sexually of him as the most amazing person in the world, was that love? Whatever, it didn't matter. As long as he was okay now.

"Yes, Mr Potter. Late last night after the Welcoming Feast he came in feeling rather ill...don't panic!" Madame Pomfrey warned seeing the feeling in his eyes. "He should be okay now, but a few days rest would do him good. If you want to find him, ask Dumbledore because he's not in his Common Room. Too dangerous..." She cut herself off wondering if she should let Harry know about his standings in the war, but then she remembered it was Harry whom first found out. "Too dangerous for him with all those Death Eaters kin." Madame Pomfrey then hurried off to tend to a moaning patient in the corner behind a curtain.

Curiously Harry jogged so fast up the stairs in worry to the floor where Dumbledore's office was. Standing before the eagle statue he froze. "Dung beetles! Fruit loops! Liqorise whips! Drooballs! Count Chocula!" The statue sprang to life and twisted higher and higher revealing its usual staircase. Harry shook his head and laughed as he double-jumped each step, Dumbledore always had the strangest junk food passwords. Banging loudly upon his office door, the old man answered it after a minute or two.

"Mr Potter what is so urgent that you must be smashing down my door?" Professor Albus Dumbledore stood before him now, the twinkle in his eye and a smile broad upon his face as he invited him inside. "You always seem to be the only one to figure out my password, young Harry." He motioned for him to take a seat at the front of the desk of his, all of those artifacts still in the same old place as he sat opposite of Harry. Fawkes the Pheonix must have just been reborn not too long ago, he was small and not too old looking, or frayed at all and was enjoying the scenery in the office as it flew around quietly at the roof of the circular office.

"Sorry about that but Madame Pomfrey told me I could find Draco by asking you where he was." Harry got straight to the point and an even brighter smile crossed Dumbledore's face as he took a little wrapped candy from a golden goblet on his desk and after unwrapping it popped it into his mouth and motioned for Harry to take some, who for once took one piece of candy that when it slid into his mouth it felt great. This was definately no normal Wizards candy, it was real muggle candy which Harry had barely had ever in his entire life since the Dursley's would never allow him to eat candy, ever.

"Ah, yes of course. I really should have told you sooner, shouldn't I have?" Dumbledore smirked gleefully. "Then there wouldn't be such a fuss about it, and please don't worry he is fine and secure somewhere in this castle." He then began to hum a very random made up tune in his head as Harry stared blankly and out of breath at him, reaching for another delicious candy as he raised an eyebrow at the old man. "Oh yes! Right. He is in the Astronomy Tower personal dormitory room where Hogwarts guests usual stay, I feel you know where that is." Dumbledore once again hummed away with closed eyes and swayed his hands in away the conducter of a musical orcestra might, Harry still sitting there tapping his foot patiently wanting more information. "Ah, sorry about that! The password is Allience. Good day, my boy." Dumbledore bowed his head and returned to his song as Fawkes began to whistle it as well, Harry slowly left the office now in a strange not as worried mood as he made his way higher up in the castle, tired from running upstairs, towards Draco.

It seemed like a million years before he whispered the password vividly to the potrait of the one-eyed snake who slithered a greeting in reply before opening the door. "Draco! Draco!" Harry called, as soon as he stepped into the room it looked exactly like the Slytherin Common Room, well almost. Everything was either green, black, or silver. It was rather creepy actually. It looked like any other Common Room except there were no stairs, instead a door that was left wide open. A small kitchen was in an open area beside the Common Room with a little dinky old oak dining table. Inside of the room with the door on the opposite side of the Common Room was a larger version of the beds in everybodies dormitories, with the sheets hanging down from the canopy besides everything was silky which made Harry automatically think of Draco, the curtains were drawn back and the one window in this room was shut. Beside the bed was a small bedside table with just a glass of water on it and Draco's wand, walking over to it he picked up the wand and caressed the wood of it, smiling shakily as he swiftly moved back the curtains to get a glimpse of Draco.

The blonde was sleeping ever so soundly with large bags over his eyes and skin as pale as ever, a little potion vial was in his right hand, emptied of all its contents. Harry's eyes widened as he shook his friend awake as hard as he could, but by the most simpliest of touches Draco shot up into a sitting position and began coughing a lot and then Harry reached forward worriedly and place a soft hand on his back. At that very moment it looked as if his skin somehow returned to its normal colour. "Harry, finally!" Draco gasped as he flung his arms around the neck of the brunette who hugged him back, the other didn't look or sound sick at all and seemed perfectly able.

"What was that potion? Are you okay? What happened? You don't seem sick to me!" Harry rushed the questions and Draco laughed at him and put a finger up to the others boys mouth to silence him. They both just sat there now, cradled in each others arms. The blonde began rocking himself back-and-forth as he laid his head down on Harry's chest listening to his heartbeat which was strangely enough not awkward at all.

"Shh...I'm just fine! That was a sleeping potion, don't worry! I'm not sick, never was." Draco's voice was quiet and before Harry could splutter out more questions he explained. "The reason I wasn't around is because you weren't with me, and because of that...I was dying..." Draco rolled off into his long story that Harry sat quietly and listened to not interuppting once as he held Draco tighter with every word he spoke. Sometimes when somebody tortures you with lies it seems so true, but when they beat you with the truth it seems so unbelieveable. Weird how that happens, isn't it? That is how Harry felt the entire time...

**A/N:** What is with me and taking FOREVER To write flipping chapters lately? Lolz...oh well, don't worry in summer I'll write around five stories! Lolz! Because then...I have no life...:( XD :):) Review please!Next chapter is the first time Harry and Draco go to class, or the second day of school basically. And no you don't get to find out what Draco told Harry in this chapter, well at least not for a few chapters. I love being a tease, even if a small one..Lolz

**-MystyVander-**


	7. Friends

**A/N:** Please R&R! Thankiez my loves! Hope you enjoy! ;)

**Warning:** As always, a bit of swearing, some male/male sexual stuff and la-de-da PG-14-ish

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all of this stuff, so it don't belong to me. If you ever thought I was this smart - get a freaking braind XD Lolz

_Flyleaf - I'm So Sick_

_If you want more of this_

_We can push out, sell out, die out_

_So you'll shut up_

_And stay sleeping, _

_With my screaming in your etching ears. _

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**'Friends'**_

"Mr Potter, so glad you could actually join the class finally. Did our famous celebrity feel he needed an extra day to relax his heroic qualities before attending classes?" Professor Snape childly commented as he stood at the front of the class with his arms crossed as always, Harry sat beside Seamus who seperated Ron and the other one from seeing and/or talking with one and other which would have been a disaster in first period Advanced Potions. How either of them got in this class, was a very good mystery that would have to be solved later on. "Looks like your might even _write _something today, too!" He laughed coldly and it made Harry feel like somebody wrapped a cold hand around his spine with icy fingers gripping his spine tightly as he shivered but not too noticably.

Staring up at him blankly, Harry sighed and placed his quill down in front of him neatly on the long piece of parchment he had to start taking notes on. "Professor Snape, I do believe this is a classroom not run out of favouritism or hatefulness of one and other, can we put the childish things aside and get on with the lesson." Harry snapped back and sent a smile his way, Snape was about to reply but decided to take the higher road and not get into a spat with a student suchas Harry Potter. So the listen began as always, with a long note filled with adjectives not needed for an Advanced Potion class, a random homework assignment due tomorrow and a thirty minute long speech from Snape about how disappointed he was in the class and pointed out everybodies flaws as they worked on their homework, really most of them were whispering amongst friends and passing notes as always.

Ron was looking at something under the table with Seamus and laughing about it wildly under his breath as Harry ignored the two completely, staring at the back of the blonde head which vividly read over a few pages in their Basic Potions Textbook, when he finally snapped the book shut and stretched his arms out like a cat almost he caught a strange person staring intently at him from the corner of his eye. The two locked eyes for a moment in time and smiled at one and other, Draco was sitting at the very front and center of the room with one empty seat to his right and an unamable Hufflepuff to his left. Mustering up courage, not caring who saw him walk over there, Harry trotted almost to that empty seat to Draco's right and sat down in it with his Potions textbook and opened up to the page that was required to be read for their homework assignment.

Recieving a strange look from his companion of a raised eyebrow. "What goes in first, the wolfsbane or Eye of Newt?" Harry pointed to a certain formula on the page which had a whacky drawing above it of an elder looking man brewing a potion, he moved his arms careful and dropped a few liquids together making evreything explode. Draco smirked knowing exactly what Harry was doing and he ripped off a large piece of parchment and wrote quickly with his quill and then placed it inside of the brunette's textbook so he could read it to himself. _'What a brave thing, sitting over here with the rejected Slytherin Prince like me.' _"Eye of Newt, **never **wolfsbane or else you may kill yourself." Draco drawled emotionlessly trying to make it less obvious that they were secretly writing a note back-and-forth.

"Er..got it. What about the Consummate Mending Draft?" Harry questioned brightly and very slowly as he jotted down his response. "I mean how can one person stir such a thick mixture **and** combine more ingrediants at the exact right amount of strokes?" _'Well I've got brass buns. Anyway, about what you said yesterday maybe we can talk about it some more tonight. Unless you feel uncomfortable. I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you, Draco, I can't believe you thought I would reject you because of what you are. I never would! Me still not being completely familiar with this magic world find what you are almost unreal, but pretty awesome!' _Harry shoved the piece of parchment into Draco's hand which hung lowly off of his chair quite lazily as Professor Snape began to do his rounds and obviously stopped at their desk curiously.

Once Professor Snape realized they were seriously talking about Potions he gave them an odd look but must of been in a good mood with them today as he began yelling at Seamus and Ron for looking at whatever it was underneath their tabletop. "Always remember to add the ingrediants before and not after the stirring, that would be physically impossible for you to do both at once. It won't change the results if you do it before, but afterwards it will make the Draft weaker than it should be and some unknown side effects may occur." Draco sounded so smart and was quite amazing at Potions, even Advanced Potions! _'Thanks that means a lot. Sure tonight, how about the Room of Requirments? Ten o'clock after I do my patrolling?' _The blonde excitedly passed him the note back in the total open and did a quick scan with his grey eyes of the room, he caught a few harsh looks from the Slytherin's and confused ones from the Gryffindor's.

_'Sounds perfect! It's a date.'_ Harry automatically felt stupid and embarassed after writing that so he stood up from his seat and slammed his textbook shut as Draco read it and a certain look of knowing flashed over him, it was quite seductive actually. "Right, thanks. Bye, Malfoy." The word rolled off of his tongue unfamiliarily as he returned to his own seat without another word but Ron did give him the cruelest look ever recieved in the past few days. Seamus didn't ask questions, thankfully. The rest of the period was utterly silent, which Snape seemed to grow a nervous twitch over because it was usually loud and the louder the more students he had to pick at, so the louder the better.

Next came Transfiguration, which was such a bore. Professor McGonagall took up the questions assigned for homework the previous day and then rambled on about how illegal it was to transfigure this and that and the rules and regulations of transfiguration in public Wizardry places. It was almost as dull as History of Magic. The day flew by the slowest anything that could fly, could fly. Advanced Charms was the last subject of the day and now Harry was anxious. As the bell rang he literally picked up his things and ran for the door until when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder grasp him tightly. Turning around there was Hermione. "What is wrong with you?" She asked but he just shrugged in reply, his eyes only slightly frantic. "You have been jittery all day, Harry. What's up?" Hermione was so innocent, sweet, and very caring. How could he not tell her?

Sometimes when Harry looked at his good friend Hermione, he saw a halo glowing about him. She was even in a good natured mood since Ron and Harry were still fighting with one and other. "Draco and I are hanging out tonight, after he does his patrolling." Harry chimed as they began to walk down the hallway together in the direction of their Common Room so that they could put their books away and then go downstairs for dinner after relaxing for a short while.

"Harry I trust your decisions and all...but do you really think this is wise? To be alone with Draco after hours? I don't trust the kid all that much." Hermione whispered calmly after thinking about the right words for a few minutes, they rounded a corner and ended up in a busy hallway packed full so it was a student traffic jam. "Lets talk about in the Common Room." Harry sighed as they tried to weave their way through the students slowly.

About twenty minutes later they ended up tired on the comfortably familiar couch in front of only a small fire which heated up the room probably only about one degree. "He didn't ask me Hermione, I asked _him_. He needs to answer a few questions I have in mind." Harry thought about what he was last told by Draco the morning they were all alone in his new dormitory. _"I don't want you to hate me for what I'm about to tell you Harry, please don't let it change how you see me. You're the only thing I have let." _Ending the flashback Harry sighed before continuing. "I can't not go, 'Mione. He needs me." He seemed so desperate in his tone of voice as if he were peading for her acceptance, and understanding crossed over in her gentle eyes.

"I trust you, but just be careful because he might try something. He was a Malfoy before and it is hard for them to change." Hermione smiled at Harry's grin. "Just be careful, promise?" She asked biting her lower lip in a nervous gesture and Harry enveloped her into a hug and then patted her gently on the back before smiling very brightly at her.

"I promise." Harry then stood up and grapsed Hermione's hand before pulling her out of the Common Room and into the hallway outside of the Gryffindor Tower. "Now c'mon! I'm hungry!" The brunette lead the other brunette as quickly as possible down the stairs, he must have been hungry because they made it to the Great Hall in a record timing from the Gryffindor Tower in under five minutes.

Once they sat down amongst friends and pretended everything was well as they ate away their feast and enjoyed stupid small conversations about Qudditch, classes, homework, and of course the good old gossip circulating generally at the Gryffindor Table from Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil. Those two girls who were practically twin sisters, sat only two seats down from Harry and kept looking over the heads in between to get a good look at him for some reason and when they noticed that Harry realized that their eyes were on him, they giggled and continued feasting. "Oh Harry." A swooing call was finally heard from none other than Lavender, whom Harry turned towards slightly annoyed already. "Would you happen to have a date to the first Hogsmeade trip two weeks from now?" She questioned and then fluttered her eye lashes and sent one of the best smiles his way.

Feeling a bit of vomit at the back of his throat, Harry choked it down. "Uhm...yeah, I think I do. Sorry Parvati, Lav." He then turned away from them and across at a snickering Hermione and beside him sat an astounished Seamus and Dean. Who would ever turn down those two, I mean they were both pretty good looking and quite easy! At this day and age, every boy in Hogwarts wanted them. As he finished his meal and began scanning the Slytherin Table for a sign of his friend, Lavender and Parvati were whispering loudly enough for Harry to hear. "See I told you he was taken!" Parvati vouched in a loud whisper. "Now we have to go with ourselves, again." Her tone turned to something mournful and Harry really could careless.

"But I've liked him for so long." Lavender pouted and Harry looked at Hermione's raised eyebrow look before sighing and turning back towards the girls who pulled off their sadest smiles flashing towards him just screaming for a date. Lavender and Parvati both rejected boys amongst boys every week because they knew the boys were only in for one thing and they wouldn't do that - much. And Lavender was lying, with how many boyfriends she went through Harry could fill up the entire Potion Dungeon with students.

"Alright, I'll take you." Harry sighed before getting up and walking away from their Table hearing the two burst into a fit of happy giggles because they have one the battle. "Girls." He muttered after leaving the Great Hall and trudging up the stairs, it was pretty empty since everybody was still probably eating or some could be found in the Library doing their first days homework and that is what Harry now resorted to back in the empty Common Room, homework. Pulling out his Potions essay he smirked down at it remembering Draco once more but then he shook his head and got to work, all he really had to do was write a conclusion to the essay and he'd be done. So scribbling down on the yellowy bit of parchment so neatly with emerald green ink dripping from his long quill, Harry finished his homework for his first day back at school.

Close to half an hour past by as Harry wasted his time staring into the fire blankly as Hermione finally entered the Common Room and sat down beside him on the large couch, leaning her elbow against its arm and resting her weary head. "So why are you taking Lavender to Hogsmeade? You understand Parvati will bring a date as well." Hermione was on the verge of laughing at the situation because she knew of a little "Harry-and-Malfoy" fling that was going on.

Sighing he rolled his eyes over to his best friend and frowned at her. "I bet if I hadn't said yes they would've complained and harassed me for the next two weeks until I finally gave in, this is a quicker death." Harry explained and she smiled. It wasn't that long before the Common Room was crowded and people were rushing in and out doing their own thing, some just gossiping or fooling around with their friends and others studying and doing their homework. It was around nine thirty when Hermione decided to head off to bed, Ron as well. Lavender and Parvati walked passed Harry as he was beginning up the stairs to his dormitory as well and they both giggled and waved and then try to speak with him but he had already entered his rooms and shut the door behind him.

Grabbing his Father's old Invisibility Cloak from a safe spot in his trunk at the foot of his bed, Harry got ready as he threw on a heavy black sweater because he was just walking around in a tee-shirt. Shoving the good Marauder's Map into his sweater's front pouch he left the dormitory, and then before leaving the Common Room he checked around to make sure nobody was near him, and then covered his entire body with the Invisibility Cloak which is when he essentially became invisible and pushed open the portrait door. The Fat Lady actually knew it was him, even though he was not visible, as he turned around she winked at him and went back to her sleep. By now it was quarter after ten.

Walking slowly and humming a tune in his head, Harry finally rounded the corner on the Fifth Floor and saw the wall which was the entrance to The Room of Requirements. Closing his eyes tightly, Harry walked past the wall three times thinking of the perfect room. Once he had opened his eyes a new door stood before him, so he pushed it open with one hand and stepped inside. It looked like a coffee house but with one table and two seats and a warm fire going beside it. The walls were lined with shelves upon shelves stacked full with random books. Sitting down at the chair opposite of the door he waited for around five minutes before that same door that he had closed behind him flung open and there stood a miraculous looking Draco who smiled and shut the door as well for their privacy and looked about the room which was quite quiant.

After sitting himself down across from Harry the two just sat in silence until someone cleared their throat. "So when do you find your mate, exactly?" Harry questioned lightly dwaddling, drumming his fingers on the oak table before him. Draco reached out and slammed his own hand lightly down on that annoying rapping noise, even though it was ended now he did not decide to move his hand but slightly caress whatever was below it.

"It's different for everybody. Some don't find their mates and live in utter depression, and that's why we became extinct. But sometimes old blood can become awakened. Apparantly I've met my mate and that's why I have come into this inheritance, because only something as strong as a soul mate could awakened dried blood." Draco explained with a sigh at the end. "Honestly Harry, we talked all day yesterday about this. Must we seriously go over this again? I really hate talking about it, it makes me feel like I'm getting interrogated for a murder investigation." He was almost whining about it.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it then why did you come here?" Harry asked and then became startled as his companion stood up from his seat and swiftly maneuvered himself around the table and pushed Harry's chair back so he was now standing before him, a seductive smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Uhm..Malfoy..I think this is completely off the topic of your mate, and blood. You know? The awakening of the blood..." Harry's words trailed off as the boy literally straddled him by now.

Leaning forward closer to Harry, Draco felt like moaning as the brunette's eyes closed and his arms flung around the skinnier blonde's body and held him closer. "I can't stand this anymore Harry." Draco whispered into his ear, his chest thumping up and down against the others, his heart racing, eyes shut with passion and hands gripping the boys arms which rested now on Draco's hips. "I watch you everday, how you walk, what you say, the way you move. I can't stand it anymore!" His words became harsh and there was silence, Harry for once thought Draco was honestly going to kill him. But then his grip on the arms loosened up and slid down them so they found a resting spot on Harry's naval area. "I _need _you, Harry." Draco's voice sounded like a moan as he bite the ear he had previously been talking into and flicked his tongue out on Harry's higher neck.

Not knowing what to do as such a beauty began teasing him with light touches, Harry just sat there taking it. Until the blonde above him grinded both of their erections together. Harry gasped in surprise and the wonderful feeling that shot through him as Draco arched his back and still had his eyes closed. "Do you want me?" Draco asked, Harry nodded in response as the blonde grinded him again making him just about squeal. "Do you need me?" Another squeal and nod were combined this time. "Then come and get me." Draco seductively spoke as his silver eyes flashed open and he latched his mouth onto Harry's and sucked on his lower lip before sliding off of the boy.

It was only a matter of seconds before Harry heard the door close and he opened his eyes. Draco was gone. Poof. Just like that! It was quite strange as he sat there, waiting for himself to calm down a bit. There on the table before him sat a letter that was not there before, he picked it up and opened the envelope.

_Dear Harry, _

_Even though I just spoke to you, I probably already miss you. You've become my only aspect, and best friend since summer began. How to explain what I'm going through, well I can't but I hope you understand. Letters is the only way we can actually keep in contact now because you will get into trouble by your friends if they find out we're all "chummy-chummy". Just write back whenever you want to reply to this, I'll always be ready for Hedwig to swoop into my window. Hopefully someday soon we'll be able to be with each other as friends, in public. _

_Draco._

The word 'friend' was used a few times in this letter to Harry, and so it made him wonder. _'Was Draco just my friend? I mean...he practically raped me tonight. Well you can't rape the willing really, it's quite impossible.' _Harry blushed at his own thoughts and slipped the short note back into its envelope before stuffing it in his coats pocket along with the Marauder's Map. This was going to be one strange school year, Harry could feel it at the pit of his gut.

**A/N:** Next chapter Harry goes to Hogsmeade with Lavender, Parvati and her date. Letters are sent back-and-forth, and Draco gets called out of the village of Hogsmeade to have a 'chat' with Professor Dumbledore. But what about? O.O Not really suspenseful but y'know, I try. :) Review please!

--**MystyVander**--


	8. Driving Me Insane

**A/N:** Read And Review! Enjoy as well!

**Warning:** PG-13, don't think there's swearing in this one. Not much boy-on-boy either. :)

**Disclaimer:** Once again, not mine.

**Chapter Song:**

_Prozzak - Strange Disease_

_A little sexual frustration_

_Combined with lack of motivation_

_And a loss of concentration_

_I've got a strange disease. _

_I can't concentrate on work, _

_My libido's gone berserk_

_Now I'm sweating through my shirt_

_I've got a strange disease. _

**Chapter Seven:**

**Driving Me Insane**

"Harry!" Hermione yelled for the final time, silencing most if not all of the Gryffindor Table just in the very early of the morning as they all tiredly ate breakfast. Heads turned their way and she blushed as finally Harry looked up from his glass of pumpkin juice and across the table at his friend, they were sitting alone. She leaned forward with the usual caring in her big brown eyes. "What has been up with you lately? The first week of school you've been completely out of it. Sure you finish your homework, but half the time you don't even know you're finishing it! In Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts yesterday you told Professor Oscuro that the perfect way to defend yourself against highly trained Death Eaters is to go for a camping trip!" She exclaimed which actually made Harry giggle to himself, but knew Hermione long enough to know not to giggle aloud.

Smiling sadly at his best friend nowadays whom he spent all of his time with, without knowing it actually, he shrugged. "It's just that - my mind has been elsewhere. Right now there are more important things then school and classes in motion, like the whole Ron thing. He won't even talk to me, when I need to talk to him the most right now. And well...the other Draco thing too. I think I'm slowly losing it!" Harry replied in a low whisper so nobody heard him say the word 'Draco'. If all the Gryffindor's found out they were so close of friends, Harry would be pummled to death within the next 48 hours. The whole occurance in Potions when he sat beside the blonde fiend, well that just gave him numerous angry lectures already.

"Are you sure the Ron thing is bugging you _that _much?" Hermione questioned sweetly, her hand sliding across the table to meet Harry's and she held it tight within both of hers.

Harry looked up at her in surprise. "And what is that supposed to mean!" He tried to recoil but physically when she held his hand it was soothing as a Mother's touch.

"It's supposed to mean that I think it is mostly Malfoy that you are hungover lately. Isn't he not all you can think of? Close your eyes and what do you see? Malfoy. There is seriously something up there, you don't know, he doesn't know, I sure as hell don't know. That's why you need to take sometime and figure it out. It will eventually come to you. In the meantime, I'll try and talk to Ron but he's beginning to give me the cold shoulder since I'm with you most of the time now." Hermione breathed heavily and released her friends hand as she stood up from the breakfast table after finishing off her goblet of water.

"Thanks 'Mione, but it sure isn't as easy as you say it. I mean - something happened last week. At first I thought we were close friends, and now..." Harry paused effectively thinking and then sighed, lowering his head to his empty plate. "Now I don't know where we stand. What he wants. What _I _want." Then he placed his face into his cupped hands on the table being propped up by his elbows.

Feeling something leaning towards him, he slightly glanced up and Hermione was very close. "For once stop being so logical, Harry. Be more spontaneous." She winked and then twaddled away and probably up to the Dormitory to get ready for her first class.

Shivering down his spine, Harry looked across the Great Hall to find Draco seated in his usual end lonely spot, eating away as slowly as humanly possible. _'I'll be more spontaneous alright.' _Some kind of thrill ran through his veins as he turned towards his Gryffindor friends. "Oh Lavender, do you happen to have a parchment and quill handy?" Harry questioned so charmingly, knowing they did since they had just been writing random gossip on papers.

Standing up and sitting back down beside Harry, Lavender fluttered her eyebrows at him and gave him both of which he had asked for. Parvarti was a few spots away, giggling up a storm. "Sure, Harry dear. You're still coming with me this Saturday, right?" She was asking so flirtatiously as she inched closer to the brunette who played along and went closer himself. It was all one big act now.

"Why the hell wouldn't I want to go on a date with the prettiest girl in Hogwarts? I'd be crazy not too." Harry smiled charmingly and leaned his face toward Lavender's who turned crimson red as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

Giggling she stood up and waved a small wave at him. "You're so sweet Harry Potter, see you in Charms. Hehe!" Lavender rushed back over to Parvati and the two began gossiping immediately, as Harry began to write. He scribbled something quick before returning the quill and folding the piece of parchment up in a strange note form.

Something of a dramatic mood came into play, as Harry stood up and all senses left him. Ron watched with a curious, angry eye. The redhead wanted so much to turn away, but he couldn't. Everybody was curious as to why Harry Potter was venturing over to the Slytherin Table and straight in Malfoy's direction. Once he was standing across from the blonde he put on a face of anger and stated loudly. "If you _ever _come within three feet of me _again _I _promise _that your parents will get a little package with your head inside tied in a nice pretty bow, Malfoy." He spat his name with disgust, which he hadn't done in a long time. Leaning forward he slyly dropped a piece of parchment into Draco's hand.

"The same to you, Potter. Oh wait, your parents are dead! I guess I'll just have to burry your remains with them." Draco itched a small grin at the side of his mouth which was only for Harry to see as many watched this battle of words. Leaning forward Harry placed his hands on either side of Draco's face and cupped the angelic features he so wanted to caress. Harshly he brought their lips together tempted to caress his lip with his tongue, but he refrained. "A kiss of death, is that a promise?" Draco was slightly tinged but everybody found it just to be 'off colour'. They would never think of Draco Malfoy to blush.

"Perhaps. Later, Malfoy." Before walking away Harry let his fingers slide down from the boys face and onto his neck and then he recoiled as to not be obvious, a small wink was sent the blonde's way before Harry trotted away quite happily. He also winked at Lavender on the way out, groaning on the inside. Ron's chocolate eyes followed him in distaste.

_Hey Draco, _

_Wow. I can really put on an act, now can't I? Well I kind of all had a spontaneous urge. This weekend is the Hogsmeade weekend and I'm going with Lavender, it's disgusting. I want you to meet me at the Hogs Head about four thirty that evening? Alright. We can have dinner together, and maybe talk things through. It's been awhile since we could have a real conversation over a good meal like back at the Dursley's. Hopefully I'll see you then. _

_Love From, _

_Harry._

Draco read this as he exitted the Great Hall just a few minutes after his only friend lately, did. "Harry, ever so obvious." He blushed before scrunching up the note and shoving it into his pants pocket. Retreating to his own rooms in the Astronomy Tower to get ready. Lately he felt like such a loner, hidden up in this tower all alone, no friends to eat with, all he had were the letters Harry and he were sending back and forth daily. Sometimes Harry's were short because he had less time to dwaddle then Draco, who sent out pages of parchment sometime all about nothing in general or gossip here and there.

In his personnel quarters, Draco went to his lovely large bed and sat down on the silk blankets and reached inside the drawer of his nightside dresser and pulled out all of the letters from Harry, and placed the new note underneath the ribbon that was holding them all together. Then he slid the drawer shut and went to his closet. There was all of his clothes neatly organized into daily outfits, and then a whole rack of school uniform clothing which he loathed because the colours didn't compliement him that well. At the bottom of his closet where all of his shoes were set into the boxes they came in, there was a box that was out of place. It looked as if it were made of mahogony with deep carvings of a strange design of swirls and the elaborate designs all lead to an oval in the middle which had the word 'Draconis' in the middle. He ran his finger over his real elongated name and frowned at it.

Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out his own mahogony wand and slid it smoothly into a circular hole at the front of the box, he held his wand tight and whispered the word. "_Ouvrez ma vie_." Translated from French to English, that would mean; 'Open my life'. Magically the box sprung open and Draco released his wand from it and placed it on the ground beside him as he seat cross-legged with this dusty box in his hand. He had completely forgotten about its contents until now.

Parchments filled up with his own writing were stashed at the bottom of the box neatly with letters from his family members as well. His birth certificate was somewhere in there too, and his baby picture was pinned to the underside of the boxes lid. His school papers were also in there. Ontop of all the papers and few pictures sat a resized camera, made small enough to fit inside of the box. Beside that was what seemed to be two ring boxes, which Draco picked up and threw them onto his made bed, he would use those for later. Taking out the camera as well he shut the box and locked it back up before closing his closet and trudging over to his bed quite lazily.

Putting the two ring boxes into his nightside dresser where his and Harry's letters were, Draco enlarged the camera to its normal size and put it down ontop of his dresser. Finally completely ready for the day, he grabbed his books and left his private rooms, alone. Alone as always.

(A few of the letters sent between Draco and Harry within the first two weeks of school)

_Dear Draco, _

_What a fantastic idea, this would be so much easier then getting caught with you in public (No offence) and having to sneak out after hours, just waiting to be caught by Filch or Peeves. We'd be lucky if McGonagall never found us if we attempted again what we did tonight. _

_Speaking of tonight, what was that about? I came there to talk to you about your mate, and how I can help you find him. And how I can help you through this because it seems I'm the only one here for you lately. And then you go and do what you did. It surprised me, that's for sure! But then again it also confused me. At first I thought we were friends, and now I really have no idea what we are because I know you are destined to have a mate and I'm a guy so that really doesn't work out at all. _

_Why are you doing this to me - teasing me, testing me, confusing me, making me run around your little obstacle course for you to take pleasure into watch. What am I to you? What are you to me? Where is all of this going? Only you can answer these questions, and I need them to be answered soon. _

_Love From, _

_Harry._

_Dear Harry, _

_Don't put so much pressure just on me! I can't tell you what you feel, I can only tell you what I feel and now. Do you really want to know? Well here it is! Ever since the first day at the Dursley's you were so generous to me. The one who has tortured you and your friends for so long. Almost immediately you forgave me, how did you know that me ending up there wasn't a big plan by the Dark Lord? Why did you ever take me in and take care of me, Harry? There are some questions for you to answer me. _

_Now for my answers. You are my best friend, my secret lover, my caretaker, my parent, my teacher, my acquaintence. You're everything to me right now, because you are my only thing at the time being. I have let go of everything in my past because of you, because at the Dark Mark ceremony in the summer, I looked at Voldemort as a coward would and I caught sight of his oh so familiar wand. I had seen that wand somewhere before, and I finally clued in that it was your wand. How Voldemort had I, I had no idea. There are no two wands the same, so it confused me. But knowing you had the same wand as he reminded me of you, and all of the hurtful things Voldemort had done to you, your friends, family, and even some people that I knew and cared for. What he did and still does has no meaning to me. I mean, his main priority is to kill a sixteen year old boy because he can't defeat you! How childish is that? I didn't want to kneel down before a man more immature than I. _

_Whatever I am to you, I enjoy being it. Hope your perspectives never change for the worse either, Harry. But this question, well you have to figure it out for yourself. _

_I personnally have no freaking idea where this is going! That's why I just want to sit back and watch where it all goes, let fate take its twists and turns as we just go for the ride. I will not interfere at all, but you may if you wish. I know these are somewhat confusing answers but it is the best I can answer you with, sorry I can't give you what you want. _

_Draco._

_Hey, _

_Today Ron totally ignored me when I greeted him, all because of some stupid fight we had! It's like Fourth Year, all over again! I can't stand his selfishness anymore, when is he going to realize it's not all about his pains and loses and that there are bigger problems then school romances, and school rivalries, and reputations! Argh! It's pissing me right off! Lets just say that I won't be in a good mood lately, or whenever I'm around him. _

_All your answers did confuse me actually, but I'll figure them out eventually. Oh and by the way, yesterday thanks for the help in Potions. _

_Cya, _

_Harry. _

_Dear Harry, _

_There's something up with Lavender, she keeps staring at you. I swear to whatever God or Goddess you believe in that she will be chopped up and served as carrot soup if she doesn't quit it! What's up with her? Don't talk to her, I really don't want you talking to her. If she giggles one more time while looking at you, I'm going to strangle you. It's a promise!  
Draco._

_Dear Drake, _

_Calm it down! Heh. Lavender is just being Lavender and the giggly git she is, don't worry. I'd never go with her. Over-protective much. Hey! I'm not even with you, I can date her if I want to. Yet if I ever do, please promise that you'll shoot me as soon as possible. Catch you on the flipside. _

_Love From,  
Harry. _

_Harry, _

_Good thing I already have a gone I can conjure up. Plus, you're strange. Who says 'Catch you on the flipside' and what does that mean anyway? And I'm not over-protective, I just hate that bitch. She smiles too much, life can't be **that **grand now can it! Dammit, people are starting to wonder about Hedwig following me around the school waiting for my replies to your letters, they think your owl is out to peek my eyes and face off. Tell your bird to learn to be more stealthy. Geez. _

_From Draco. _

_P.S. You are the only person I am ever letting off the hook for calling me Drake! Consider yourself lucky, Pothead. _

Feeling a nudging elbow slam into his side, Harry shook his head from his daydream as he dropped his quill from the tight grip he had on it. It was in the middle of Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. "Mr. Potter!" Professor Oscuro was a tall thin man, he looked middle-aged but with long black hair pulled back and large eyebrows and he was quite a mean looking man. He turned out to be funny and nice, nothing wrong with him so far as a Dark Arts Professor, besides the fact that he wore a black trenchcoat to every class and his last name meant 'Dark' in Spanish. "I've heard that you are the best Dark Arts student that Hogwarts has ever seen, where is that talent now?"

"Huh?" Harry replied, just basically waking up from a daydream it seemed, he had been quite spaced out into Seamus elbowed him in the side. Ron sat on the other side of Seamus, just one seat apart from his ex-friend. "Come up to the front of the class and demonstrate a Patronus Charm. We are _still _studying that all this week because some people can't seem to get it straight, Longbottom." Professor Oscuro pointed out Neville expectedly, whom blushed and slid back into his seat.

Standing up and moving to the front of the class lazily, he pulled out his wand before addressing the rest of his classmates. "I taught most of you last year how to do a Patronus Charm, how come you _still _can't get it? Most of you were creating whisps of smoke, what happened to all your happy memories?" Harry asked with a smile at how professional that sounded, half of the Gryffindor's were in 'Dumbledore's Army' last year and they all lowered their heads in shame. "_Expecto Patrono!_" His head was filled with thoughts of back in the summer when Draco and Harry stayed up all night sharing his bed at the Dursley's talking about anything that came to their heads. It was the happiest memory he could think of. It worked too, quite strongly actually.

A large stag erupted from his wand and it galloped about the room before standing beside Harry who reached out curiously and patted it, the stag nuzzled Harry's hand before slowly evaporating. Everybody broke into applause about the room. "Marvelous!" Professor Oscuro chimed as he patted his favourite student on the back. "Would you care to tell us why you think that a large stag is your Patronus?" He questioned.

Harry became choked up but he found no reason why not to say this. "My Father was an animagus, that was his form." Harry shrugged and had no emotion in his voice at all now, thinking about his Father. Ron sat in the back of the class pouting at the attention Harry was recieving now.

"But I know all of the animagi registered. Surely James Potter isn't one of them." Oscuro curiously thought allowed, and before Harry could explain Colin Creevey knocked on the classroom door and entered. "Yes, Mr Creevey?" Professor crossed his arms behind his back in higher authority wise.

"Harry's needed in Dumbledore's office immediately, and he should bring his things too." Colin Creevey had delievered his message and rushed out of the room, Professor Oscuro raised his eyebrow and with a swift motion of his hand let Harry get his things and leave the classroom.

Walking down the empty corridors of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry, Harry's thoughts were hollow as he didn't even need to think about where Dumbledore's office was located since he visited there several times a year. Once he climbed the last stairs to the floor Dumbledore resided on, Harry saw the back so familiar. "Draco? What are you doing all the way up here, out of class?" Harry asked as he jogged up at meet his good 'friend'.

"Harry? Oh well, Colin Creevey just pulled me out of class saying Dumbledore needed to see me. What about you?" Draco had stopped walking as they stood just outside Dumbledore's office now, the large beast blocking their pathway. "Same." Harry had shortly replied. "What could this be about then, honestly what kind of trouble have we been getting into lately that involves both of us?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Except for the death threats in the middle of the Great Hall this morning? Uhm...nothing much, no." The brunette flashed a smile at the boy who blushed under his companions warm emotions. Draco seemed to approach Harry, getting closer to him until he had backed the other boy into a wall. "Erm, Drake what are you doing..Draco I realmmph!" Harry's words were cut off as Draco smashed his mouth in Harry's, prying it open easily with his tongue and wrapping his arms around the brunette trying to consume him.

Once they both parted lips, Harry's eyes stayed close for a minute or five. "Ahem. What was that for, exactly?" Harry questioned as he wiped his mouth by the hem of his sleeve, they approached the entrance to Dumbledore's office now.

"I really don't know. Spontaneous urge, I guess." Draco shrugged before shoving his hands into his pockets and standing before the large gargoyle curiously, he had never been to Dumbledore's office not escorted, so he had no idea what to do now. "Jelly beans. Fruit loops. Tape worm." The statue sprang to life as Harry had been throwing out random words, both of them looked disgusted at the password as a staircase appeared before them now.

They silently walked up the stairs in unison and once they had finished climbing their steep steps, they stood before a normal closed door which they knocked upon and heard an old mans voice come from the other side. "Come in, you two!" Professor Dumbledore welcomed them inside as Harry closed the door behind the two of them. Dumbledore sat at one side of his desk and Harry and Draco sat down on the chairs opposite of their Headmaster. "Good afternoon Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy." He nodded both of them a greeting, they smiled in return. "Candy?" Dumbledore asked, both of them declined by shaking their heads.

"So why exactly are we here, Professor?" Harry asked dully, the last time he and Dumbledore had a proper conversation, Harry had basically torn apart his office in an anger rage of emotions.

"Good question, Harry my boy!" Dumbledore chimed ever so happily, that usual twinkle in his soft blue eyes which melted anybody. Even the devil himself would give into Professor's warm looks. "Now onto more serious topics." Professor Dumbledore's voice hardened, which kind of sent a strange vibe two both of the boys sitting beside one and other. "I know that you two are the only few people in this School that know what Mr Malfoy is." Tension was evolving around Draco all of a sudden and Harry reflexingly reached out and gripped his friends arm softly. "With what you both know, you must tread carefully. This species is so rare, there is nobody else like him alive at this day and age. So this is my warning. Make the right decisions, choose your paths wisely, and Harry I need you to especially look out for Draco because if he feels any kind of emotion too much - you understand what will happen. Hopefully you two will know what to do." Professor Dumbledore paused for both of them to take this in. "Mr Malfoy, this is very important now. Time is running out, you must find what you are looking for soon. Or else." Then the old man smiled and offered some more candy before excusing the teenagers from his office, they were missing the beginning of their last class of the day.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked, but Draco shook his head in answer. "Listen, it'll be alright. I promise. Just let me take care of you." The brunette tried to embrace the blonde, who rejected his actions and began to walk away. "I'll send you a letter tonight then, bye Drake." Harry sighed and stood for a few minutes before going down to his next class.

Later that night at the dinner table, Hermione asked Harry what was up. "He's driving me insane, 'Mione, I don't know what to do." Harry shook his head and let himself be hugged. "I want him, but I know I can't have him because he's destined for somebody else." Harry had to refrain himself from bursting out into tears like any girl would do at a time like this.

After dinner back in his Dormitory, Hedwig had brought Harry a short letter response by Draco.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry for the way I acted. And Dumbledore told me that I needed to find my mate soon or else I will never find him at all, and I will become like a stone on the inside. I really don't want to let that happen, can you help me out in finding my mate? Please? This is driving my insane! I'm so confused. Please help. _

_Draco. _

**A/N:** Please review and give me some conrstructive critisim or some nice ones too! Cheers, mate! Next chapter Draco unleashes his "inner self" and basically becomes quite a threat! Hope you enjoyed the chappie, thankiez for reading it:D

---**MystyVander**---


	9. The Winged Fiend

**A/N:** Please read and review, enjoy the chapter! thrnbrooke, Draco doesn't even know it yet...well he might know the jist of it though. ;)

**Warning:**

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Chapter Song:**

_Billy Talent - Devil In A Midnight Mass_

_A devil in a midnight mass, _

_Killed the boy inside the man_

_The holy water on his hands_

_Could never wash away his sins. _

**Chapter Eight:**

**The Winged Fiend**

"Justin?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, as Justin Flinch-Fletchey approached Lavender and Harry as they boarded the carriage pulled by Thestrals to take them away to Hogsmeade. That was Parvati's date apparantly as the four of them squeezed into the carriage together, sitting beside their own dates. Immediately Lavender and Parvati began gossiping and after a few minutes, Harry's date turned towards him with a cute and pouty smile. "Yes?" Harry asked almost bitterly, which took her by surprise.

"Oh Harry you're so funny!" Lavender giggled and touched his shoulder gently, making him shiver and throw up a little bit. "Did you know Dumbledore is giving Parvati and I permission to start a school newspaper? We're doing the main gossip columns together, Colin Creevey is our photographer and Ron Weasley is the Sports guy. Isn't that awesome? It's going to be _so _amazing!" She sounded so girly it made Harry want to rip his ears off as he growled beneath his breath.

Trying to sound interesting, Harry slapped on his charming and fake smile. "What are you two calling it?" He asked sweetly.

"The Hogwarts Press." Lavender chatted away with Parvati again as Harry wondered why he hadn't been told about how A) That Justin and Parvati were dating and B) That Ron was a Sports reporter as of now. Apparantly the newspaper was going to be printed out next week and once a week too. Sent to everybodies dormitories to read. This was all news to Harry, he had to clue in more to the world around him. "Neville _finally _asked Ginny out, and she of course said yes!" Harry snapped back into reality at the wrong time, another shock for him.

Being quiet the rest of the ride there, he was questioning himself as to why he never notices these things. Probably because his mind is 'elsewhere'. The day was one of the longest he had ever endured, being dragged around Hogsmeade by Lavender going into all of these girly shops and stopping every once and a while to gossip with people they had run into and catch up with those they haven't seen since last year and all these other things. Harry glanced down at his watch and gasped at the time, it was time to meet Draco already. "Oh no!" Harry exclaimed, lucky they were just a block away from Hogs Head bar. "Hey Lavvy." Harry used a cute voice and a stupid pet name off the top of his head. "I have to be somewhere right now, how about I meet you - just you - at The Three Broomsticks at around five thirty?"

Beginning to leave those annoying people he had been trying to space out all day, he heard his date's voice call for him as he turned around to face her once again. "What, no kiss goodbye?" Lavender pouted and Harry sighed heavily but not too visibly as the girl before him giggled and waited expectingly. It was a short sweet kiss on her lips. Then he was gone, fast-walking towards Hogs Head wondering if Draco would've been waiting for long or not even there yet.

Once he entered the familiar dingy, empty, dirty bar the bartender rushed forward and frowned when Harry ignored him and ran towards the table in a corner where Draco was seated with two mugs of Butterbeer. The bartender returned to the back of his pub. "There's only a few others here, that's over there." Draco informed his friend, pointing at the farside of the room where people boomed on about things that probably didn't even make sense as their breath smelt of firewhisky.

"Draco...this day has been death!" Harry groaned and took a large gulp of his Butterbeer. "I've never heard so much gossip in my life, now I want to shoot myself right in the foot so I can get out of this Hogsmeade trip and suffer less." He whined and lowered his head while shaking it, both of his hands wrapped tightly around the mug of Butterbeer, what a delightful drink because no matter how gloomy you were that drink seemed to at least brighten your spirits a little bit. There had to be some sort of drug in it.

"Come now Harry, it's not _that _bad." Draco made a slightly unconcerned face which made Harry roll his eyes at him. "Listen I'll make it up to you next Hogsmeade trip and for the rest of this one, I promise. Will that shut you up?" He grinned maliciously, as Harry did the same back to him and nodded in reply. "Good. Now how have things been going with your ickle Lavvy?" Draco teased making the brunette tap him a little too hard on the arm.

Both talked for around an hour about how their days were going, Harry's being extremely noneventful and boring whereas Draco's was the exact same but also lonely. "Can I take a picture of us?" Draco asked so randomly and took from his school bag which he had brought with him a large professional like camera called a 35mm. Yet it was still magic, so Harry had no clue what it was called.

"Sure..." Harry unsurely replied and waited for Draco to scootch closer to him and hold the camera as far from them as possible as they both smiled together, and without Harry knowing the blonde snaked his arm around the others shoulders which startled the brunette quite a bit. "Uhm...sure." Harry repeated and bit down on his lip and smiled once more as the picture was taken and a flash went off that stung their eyes. "Get me a copy of that one when they're developed, 'kay?" Harry asked now that Draco was back at his original spot.

"Of course." Draco replied quietly while putting his camera back into his bag carefully. "Why don't you dump Lavender just before we all head back and you can take a carriage with me home. Nobody would see us together if we take the last one." He suggested hopefully and finished off his third Butterbeer.

Gulping hard Harry signaled for the bill as he would have to meet Lavender back at The Three Broomsticks in about ten minutes so he had almost no time left. "I guess so, meet me back here at six then?" Harry suggested and stood up from the table and put four Galleons and a few Sickles on it paying around half of what they had to. "Bye, Drake." He winked before leaving the table and a smiling blonde at it as he exitted Hogs Head, and rounded a corner onto the always busy streets of Hogsmeade.

Slouching with his hands in his pockets, his head lowered to the floor but with a quiant smile on his lips Harry entered The Three Broomsticks and spotted Lavender's squeal for him almost immediately as she sat alone at a two-person table waiting for him with another thing of Butterbeer which he groaned at seeing realizing he had to go to the bathroom real bad now. "Uhm...you can have mine, I don't feel like having anything to drink thanks a anyway." Harry told her and as he sat down across from her he pushed the drink designated for him over towards the brown-haired giggle-robot over there.

"Alright, thanks?" Lavender was unsure as she studied Harry's less enthusiastic actions and words. "What's wrong Harry hunny-bunny?" She reached across the table and tried to caress his face, and he accidently hissed at her hand and then turned beat red afterwards. Lavender's eyes were already beginning to water at just the simpliest negative thing Harry did toward her.

"We need to talk." Harry began as everyone always did. "I don't like you in that way, we've been friends for years. Do you truly want to mess that up? Because if we ever broke up, we'd never be able to be the good friends we are now. I can't let that happen, now can I?" He sounded so smooth and very typical actually, but as mostly every girl fell for it so did she. "Is that okay?" Harry bit his lower lip in a nervous habit which actually made him look younger and very cute indeed.

Lavender made some kind of weird choked sound as she searched for something in Harry's eyes before smiling gently. "I understand, thanks for being..." She stood up from the table and seemed so sympathetic as she picked up both mugs of Butterbeer and smield sweetly at Harry. "Being such a jerk!" Lavender yelped as she hurled both glasses at him as she ran off crying only moments later leaving Harry drenched in his favourite drink which had betrayed him making him all sticky, wet, and smelling funny.

Sitting there for a few minutes Harry knew that Draco would probably still be at Hogs Head so he took his longest time to walk back to the dirty little bar to met back up with him and once he arrived there, predictably there he was waiting with his fingers tapping on the table in a nice little tone. "Look what she did to me!" Harry complained immediatley lifting up the hem of his wet shirt and dropping it with a sigh and a sad face, as soon as Draco looked up from the table he burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" The laughter continued as the blonde whaled on and pounded his fist against the hard table. "Okay...calm down! Maybe it's funny...a little." Harry jerked a smile out of him before punching his friend lightly in the arm.

"I sat beside Lavender for an entire class once, it was freaking horrible! I felt like shoving her face into the closet of Snape's deadly concoctions. Couldn't stand her." Draco admitted as he had finally calmed down and remembered to breath. "I wouldn't be able to stand an entire day with her, don't know how you even lasted this long without ripping off your ears. Getting Butterbeer all over you is definately something less than expected." He giggled again before whipping out his mahogony wand for the second time that day. Pointing it at Harry's body in general, he whispered something beneath his breath drying all of the brunette's clothing. "You don't even remember basic spells, Potter. How did you ever weaken the Dark Lord's wrath?" Changing subjects so quickly would honestly seem to be Draco's speciality.

"Hey! You spent a class with her, stop bitching about it." Harry became offended but in a playful way, but apparantly he went too far. "You didn't have to kiss her, more than once!" He revolted just thinking about it, his hands scrunching up on the table and a shiver being sent down his spine that felt like something just poured sheer ice down his back. Looking over at Draco, Harry realized the boy was paler than usualy and a crack sounded from behind the blonde's back as his hands gripped the edge of the table and almost seemed to break off.

Looking down at that gripped table Harry noticed the blonde's fingernails become longer and stronger until they were to be considered claws that could tear right through somebodies skin. Silver eyes turned to jet black and fused with red slits in the middle of them as Draco's growls could be heard probably from the other end of the pub. "Uhm, Draco! Calm down! Please! I know what you are, but...why would you have to be over-protective of me? I'm not your mate..." Harry stopped his words dead sentence and thought of something for the first time before pushing it off to the side. A tear was sounded and Draco gasped, standing up and rushing from the doors. "Lets get you back to Dumbledore as soon as possible, Drake." Harry suggested following him and grabbing his wrist tightly while rushing him towards the carriages already there ready to bring students back to Hogwarts.

People all about stared at the scene the two of them were creating as the strangest looking Draco Malfoy with now ripped robes keeled over onto his knees, dropping to the ground with a thump and a loud and painful scream escaped his mouth. "Neville, Ginny! Thank God! Get Dumbledore A.S.A.P!" Harry ordered as he rubbed his best friends back soothingly whispering things into his ear.

"Harry..." Draco seemed to choke out as he wrapped one hand around his neck and the other gripped his knee tightly. "Get...away...NOW!" As soon as the blonde screamed that through the rips in his shirt fell a feather, jet black and as Harry picked it up it was silky and smooth. "Argh!" Draco screamed in pain and agony as two very large wings that were at least two metres long each with those silky feathers had emerged from his back and his shirt ripped even more.

A circle of black and red light like Draco's eyes, had surrounded the teenager as his wings took one thrustful flap and shot him into the air which seemed to be still painful for him because it looked like he passed out as he fell down from the sky and all Harry could think was A) Catch him B) He's my fallen angel. Running and trying to position himself right under the falling body Harry caught him and in that motion brought them both down to the ground hard. Now Draco lie in his arms, passed out with his eyes shut and wings contracted and closing in around the both of them, Harry being slightly scared made a strangling noise but didn't move as he held Draco tightly in his arms. Sure everybody would figure out they are no longer bitter enemies, but he wasn't going to leave Draco like this!

"What?" Harry exlcaimed loudly enough after the wings had enclosed them both, people outside were trying to get a better look at what was going on as the brunette inside of the wings was trying to figure out what was going on now. "Crying blood?" He questioned his own senses now as he saw blood tears running down from Draco's eyes, as he finally snapped them open they had returned to normal and all of a sudden the wings fell apart. Literally. All the feathers dripped off like a liquid would splash out of a cup, the bones of the wings cracked right off of Draco, making him wince but it must not have been as painful as growing them as he did not scream like before. "What the fuck just happened!" Harry whispered rather than yelling as he took his sleeve and wiped those blood tears from Draco, but another would just roll down his face as he buried that angelic face in Harry's mid-drift silencing his sobs from anybody else hearing them.

Everybody surrounding them were taking pictures, whispering, gossiping, but nobody actually helped them up. "Why would you get so angry over me kissing Lavender?" Harry curiously positioned himself but didn't get his answer staight away as Dumbledore had finally stepped his way through the crowd with Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey immediately lifted the 'fallen angel' into the air with her wand which extremely startled Harry as he sprang to his feet. "Hey! Where are you taking him!" Harry angrily asked approaching the three adults in charge there.

"Calm Harry, my boy. Poppy will take care of Mr Malfoy just fine in his personnel rooms. Come with us. I doubt Draco will be able to tell us much." Professor Dumbledore shook his head and sighed and then addressed the large crowd. "Everything's fine! Please, all Hogwarts students board the carriages." Dumbledore boomed his loud, suttle, but very soft and sweet caring voice over everybody else's. The floating Draco went into the first carriage with Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall whereas Dumbledore and Harry took their own carriage back to Hogwarts in a hurry. "Explain to me what happened." Dumbledore asked quietly, sitting across from Harry.

So the brunette did as he was told, and explained from when he had firstly entered Hogs Head until this very moment. "What happened to him, Professor? I'm...I'm concerned." Harry tried to make him come off not as noticable but that was kind of hard in this type of situation.

"I'm pretty sure that when you mentioned your latter relations with Ms Brown, his protective sense's hit the roof and he became an over-protective creature. Why he would like to protect you, and what from, is something only Mr Malfoy can answer, Mr Potter." Dumbledore shortly explained, and the rest of the ride was silent until the two of them were rushing up towards the Astronomy Tower where Poppy and Draco definately already were.

"I wouldn't call him 'Mr Malfoy' too frequently, he feels that's not his last name anymore. Draco is what he'd rather. I know it upsets him." Harry said trying to make conversation but Dumbledore was too busy ignoring him and singing a little gingle in his head to himself taking his sweet time as Harry was skipping every other step to get up the stairs.

Once they had both reached the Astronomy Tower and Draco's private rooms, Professor McGonagall was assisting Poppy in shoving multiple potions down Draco's feeble neck. He lie there, asleep, motionless, almost dead looking. Blood soaked through the blankets and his cheeks were stained with that blood. Harry could tell that from creating wings out of his back made him bleed, and his blood tears had stopped. "How many times will this happen?" Harry asked Dumbledore as they watched helplessly, Harry held Draco's lifeless hand tightly. "Is it going to be more or less painful next time?" He was so curious but also very worried for the life of his friend.

Professor Dumbledore leaned over Draco's four-post bed and smiled down at the teenager. "It should happen at least every couple of months, and usually it gets much less painful than the first time because it is his first time breaking skin in that particular spot." Dumbledore smiled down at the hopeful looking Harry who stared right into those silver eyes which were still closed but he knew what beauty lie behind those lids. It would be so many hours later before everybody had left Draco's quarters besides Harry and that the bleeding blonde finally woke up with a groan.

"Harry, I have something to tell you." Draco whispered immediately after waking up, it was around one in the morning so he was being quiet for the tired Harry sitting awake by his side. "I found out who my mate is." There was no extreme excitement in Harry or anything. "By the looks of it you know who it is too..." Draco began to talk some more, Harry felt like breaking down and crying just knowing Draco had finally woken up. He didn't care about anything other than that.

**A/N:** Please review it would mean the WORLD to moi! Teeheez! Obviously we know, they know that Harry is Draco's mate! O.O But what will Harry's reaction be to this when it is confirmed! Find out next chapter! XD Cheers! (( School ends in like 28 days XD ))

---**MystyVander**---


	10. Frozen

**A/N:** READ AND REVIEW! ((Please))

**Warning:** Swearing, PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Nnnnot Mine:D

**Chapter Song:**

_Wicked The Musical - I'm Not That Girl_

_Hands touch, _

_Eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, _

_Sudden heat. _

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy, _

_But I'm Not That Girl. _

**Chapter Nine:**

**Frozen In Time**

A few days had flown by quite quickly actually, Harry and Draco both being excused from their classes didn't exactly want to leave Draco's private rooms afraid of what was on the other side. Hermione visited a few times in those three days, telling how worried Ron was and how hard it was for him to even attempt to hide it. This not only flattered Harry but also made him feel guilty about himself, even though he had tried to patch this thing up more than once with his old mate. Draco told him to wait a little and the little redhead would come around eventually, given up his selfish virtues. Sleeping on the couch of Draco's dormitory Harry was suddenly awoken in the early afternoon of their third night off from school. It was Wednesday now.

"Pssst! Harry!" Hermione was grinning by his side as she sat on the small coffee table, jabbing her good friend in the arm quite rudely actually. "I brought you the paper like you asked, both The Hogwarts Press and The Daily Prophet." She stood up from the table, she must have rushed here in between classes, and Draco was probably still tucked away in his bed. "I have to go to Astronomy now, tell Draco I'll get all of his homework from the classes we have together, and same to you. Drop it by just before dinner, oh! One more thing," Hermione's tone of voice suddenly dropped to something so much more solemn then before. "Good luck with the paper." She put on a faint smile before ruffling Harry's already untamed hair and then walked out of Draco's Common Room hurrying to class so she wouldn't be late.

Groaning Harry regretted ever asking Hermione to bring those papers in for him, to see how much damage the news would strike out. Picking up The Daily Prophet firstly, he flipped through all of the pages until somewhere near the back he found a small article just about what had happened at Hogsmeade on Saturday. The new Daily Prophet reporter was Jean Walonski, apparantly an asian woman of very young age. Good thing Rite Skeeter was history, especially for Harry's sake.

**A Winged Fiend At Hogsmeade!**

_This is Jean Walonski reporting about the strange happenings in Hogsmeade just this passing Saturday when Hogwarts students made their usual trip to the village just outside the school's boundries. It seemed like quite a normal day, until a boy from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry literally sprouted wings. _

_It could be a fatal incident with a potion, but according to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil it looked painful and quite realistic. I interviewed them personnaly just after this accident occured. "Everybody thought Draco Malfoy had finally lost it, and Harry Potter too!" Lavender commented disgustingly, Parvati having continued for her now. "Draco was screaming his head off, Harry was chasing after him until Malfoy fell just near where we get picked up to be taken back to Hogwarts. I didn't see much, all I could see was that Malfoy was still screaming in pain and black feathery wings just popped out of his back! It was amazing, magical! But it was really gruesome, blood everywhere. The wings like, covered up the two of them because Harry was kneeling by Malfoy. I don't know why he was trying to help him." Ms Patil tells us, Ms Brown cutting in. "We couldn't see what was going on inside of Malfoy's wings but the two of them were pretty quiet until this strange black and red light just appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them! The next thing we knew there was Malfoy, screaming some more in the air with the most prettiest black wings ever carrying him way above the ground! Then he fell, Harry caught him and both went to the ground. Then Dumbledore took them away." Ms Brown finished the story, the two had obviously put the most detail they could into it. Seems like everybody whom was even at the event had no idea what happened to those two very famous Sixth Years. _

_Could Draco Malfoy, the son of the Lucius Malfoy convicted of Death Eater activity more than once and freed on all occasions, be something more than just the wizard boy he claims to be? It's all just a mystery. _

Throwing the paper back down onto the table before him Harry decided to pick up the school newspaper and there of course on the front page was a moving picture of Draco falling from the air repeatedly, screaming in pain and terror where Harry himself was trying to position himself correctly under the falling body. It said basically the same thing as The Daily Prophet but worse because Lavender had added some crude comments about Harry, and stated about how they were acting so much more friendly towards each other and how that the whole 'Kiss of Death' was probably just an act, Harry became choked up but put the other paper down as well relieved with the fact that he didn't care at all what people thought about the two of them being close friends, if not more.

That's when Harry remembered their conversation three days ago, when Harry was still seated by Draco's bed waiting for him to wake up and then he finally did.

_"There's no denying it, Harry! You're my mate!" Draco repeated once more, the brunette covered his face only moments away from bursting into tears of shock? Dismay? Disgust? Confusion? Anger? He didn't know, only God knew why he felt like crying at a time like this. "I'm not saying you have to do anything about it either! Just thought you should know because I figured it out when I was falling from that sky, I felt a strange connection with you. Right before I blacked out, I remember you catching me and it felt like you had me caught all along. Since the day I met you in the Robe shop back in Diagon Alley six years ago, it felt like there was something about you that should...should have caught my attention more than it did. Now I finally know what!" The blonde chimed on. "We were meant to be together!" Draco was very happy about this, finding out Harry was his mate. There were such close friends, maybe even more by now, that he shouldn't really have a problem with it - right?_

_"It's just all so sudden for me." Harry replied tenderly, not turning him down or anything just telling him how he felt. "I don't know what to say, or what to feel at all. I'm flattered because I was chosen to be your mate but some kind of divine force, but also confused because I may be gay but I really thought you were into girls. Does that even make sense? Are you positive I'm your mate?" Harry reluctantly asked as Draco groaned loudly while bringing up his hands to his tired, pale face. _

_The two sat in silence before Draco became more calm, quiet and reasonable. "Listen, Harry. It doesn't matter what gender you are, if you love the person you love them and that is all there is to it." He decided to end the conversation there and turned on his side facing away from Harry. "It doesn't matter, we're not going to do anything about it anyway, just drop it. G'night." Draco's voice wasn't angered, or anything. Just tired as his words were followed by a soft yawn, Harry smirked at his back. _

_Standing up from the chair he had been uncomfortably sitting in for the past hours on end, Harry began to leave the room. "Night." He whispered before shutting the door closed and wondering weather or not to return to the Gryffindor Dormitory. He quickly decided that he'd rather not face the outside world alone, quite yet so he wrote Hermione and short letter and ran it up to the Owlry careful of not being caught. Then Harry retreated back to Draco's rooms and lay down on the couch pulling a small cover blanket overtop of him, very exhausted and waiting for the morning to come. _

Picking up both newspapers in one hand Harry stood up in placed them on the small kitchen counter for Draco to perhaps read later, Harry knew the boy was using his 'illness' to just stay out of classes a bit longer. They both expected that the two would be off the rest of the week, until the news died down and all and the heat would be off both of their backs. Most would know their friends, so they would no longer deny it - or encourage it in public. Stalking into the bedroom slowly Harry knocked softly and heard a groan in reply, he smirked as he entered and sat down on the edge of his bed by his elbows.

Draco being quite lazy actually, slowly brought himself to a sitting position. "Are we going to get anything productive done until we go back to school next Monday?" Harry had asked him, he knowingly shrugged but then shook his head with a grimace. Apparantly he was all better besides an everlasting kink in his neck, Harry sighed and motioned for Draco to turn around but the blonde just raised an eyebrow in the small suggestion. "Turn around, I'll massage it for you and maybe a heating spell will make your muscles more relaxed." Harry spoke softly as Draco finally turned about and almost moaned in pleasure as Harry brought his hands up to the others neck massaging it gently and a bit more roughly every now and again.

"You're good at that." Draco's words were a mere whisper as he closed his eyes and lifted his chin slightly trying to feel more of the pleasure, the pain in his neck almost enimating into nothingness as Harry continued massaging him. In reply Harry chuckled under his breath and kept up his work. Then all of a sudden it felt less intense and Draco was going to question why but then he felt a proding at the nape of his neck, it felt exactly like Harry's wand strangely as the brunette muttered a heating charm which sent sparks and an unnamable sensation through-out Draco. All pain gone away, well compared to before.

"I'll do that a few times a day for you, if you'd like." Harry blushed as he stopped and put his wand away, Draco turning back and leaning against the headboard of his bed, staring blankly at his companion. "What...did I do something wrong, Draco?" He whispered concerned as he had never recieved such a passive look before in his life, not even from The Dursley's or strangers that knew his name.

Immediately shaking his head, Draco replied. "No! Of course not!" He seemed appalled at first, yet in a furious way for some odd reason. "Something just came to mind, that I think we should talk about." Harry motioned for him to continue as he looked eager and sat more onto the bed than before, now. "Surely you don't have to answer yet, answer at all, and whatever your answer it won't change anything unless you want things to change. It's just that I'm hoping there's an opportunity...an opportunity for us to ever be together." Draco was so unsure about his words, he seemed almost pained to say them as he scrunched his eyes shut and shuddered quite visibly. "My question is, will you honor me by being with me?" His hands were pressed together by the palms rubbing nervously, probably sweating too but his face seemed hopeful but there was nervouness hinted in his silver eyes.

Harry noticed that for a few weeks now, Draco had stopped trying to mask his emotions towards _just _him because they were so used to each other now, and they knew almost everything about the other person. It was quite pointless to mask what they were feeling and try so hard to hide it when they knew perfectly well what the other was thinking and feeling anyway. "I..." He began to reply, but his voice caught short at the back of his throat, cry and rigid. Draco began to look slightly hopeful, and Harry felt bad for that because he couldn't say what the blonde wanted to hear him say. "I can't Draco, I can't be with you. It's...not right." Harry wished he could explain better than that as he awkwardly stood up and began leaving the room - it was too much to stay there now. "It's too dangerous, for both of us." Then he was gone, leaving a heart broken blonde sitting there, alone.

Rushing out of the private dormitory, Harry fought back tears as he broke into a run to reach the Gryffindor Tower, as soon as he entered the Common Room he realized nobody was in there, classes were still going on. Collapsing down onto his bed Harry finally broke down into tears, happy nobody was there to hear him. Suddenly footsteps were heard, quite a long time after crying. The brunette looked up warily, his eyes bloodshot. "Ha-Harry?" That familiar voice was shattered as a weight was pushed down to the side of Harry's bed, a certain redhead leaned forward to touch his friend comfortingly but resisted that at least. "Are you alright, mate? What's wrong?" Ron was so sincere at times, even though he was still probably being a selfish git.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed and threw his arms around his best friends neck gripping him tightly, he was happy to see anybody that could make him smile at the moment. The redhead slowly returned the hug and then released his friend to sit down across from him. "I had to - to tell, Dddddraco." His words were stuttered nervously, as he whimpered, Ron urged him on while rubbing his back in a way that a Mother would do to her sick son. "That we couldn't be together." Harry finally said it aloud and that just made it more real than it was before, so more tears lapsed from his eyes as Ron grabbed his wand from his pocket and pointing it at the door which closed and then locked, leaving them to their privacy which Harry was so greatful for.

"Why would you do such a thing? I thought you loved him." Ron was so utterly confused, Harry felt sorry for him because he did not know how well he could explain this all without giving everything away to his friend. Hermione was probably pacing eagerly outside the door, catching glimpses of their words. How predictable, as she was and all. "C'mon mate, cheer up. Tell me why you said no, and I can help you out." Even though they were still fighting, a silence passed between the two friends which was a silent agreement to not bring up what they were fighting about.

"We found out I was his soulmate." Harry was very wise, choosing his words and all. "I couldn't take the pressure, and if I get close to him then he'd be in danger because of Voldemort. The only reason I said no was to protect him, because I love him." These words created more waterworks, finally Ron hushed them with his soothing sounds of a Mother and his pats.

A few minutes went by until Harry was just sniffing his tears away. "You know what I think you should do?" Ron asked with that sincere smile on his lips, Harry looked up hopefully. "I think that you should march right back to Malfoy and tell him why you said no, and then just - be friends with him like you were before! Not much harm could come out of that, then we're all happy!" Ron exclaimed enthusiastically, just for his buddy.

Smiling finally, Harry wiped his eyes dry. "I would like that." He whispered and stood up from his bed. "Can you come with me?" He asked hopefully, and Ron just nodded in reply. "Thank you. Listen, I'm really sorry. It was stu..." His words were harshly interuppted.

"Nobody says sorry here, understood?" Ron seemed quite in charge, and very confident. "Hermione I know you're listening, you can come too, right?" He looked back at Harry who nodded approvingly. "Yeah, come along. Harry needs all the support he can get!" Ron then led the other one out of the Dormitory letting the boys in as theyy waited impatiently, Hermione saw them walk outside the door and her grim look turned into a huge smile as she hugged them both.

"You two are so stupid!" She beamed and then followed Ron downstairs and out of the Gryffindor Common Room, walking beside Harry biting her lower lip refraining herself from screaming in joy. These fights both of them always got into put most of the stress and strain onto Hermione's back actually, she seemed to always be stuck in the middle and used as their pawn for a game of chess. Not just any chess though, Wizard's Chess.

It seemed like it had been years since The Golden Trio stalked the halls of Hogwarts School together, moving with something to do in mind. Each one of the three held grand smiles on their faces, it was wonderful to be back together. As soon as they reached the Astronomy Tower, Harry hesitated before whispering the password so that Ron and Hermione couldn't hear it.

All three stepped into the room, Ron in awe and dropped his jaw to the floor well looking around with wide eyes, Hermione giggled at him as Harry quickly lead them through the main rooms to the bedroom. There he sat, as he had before, in the exact some position. Every hair the way Harry had left it. Wait - no normal human being could do that! Harry ran to Draco's side and touched the blonde's face, it was ice cold as the brunette recoiled. "I don't know what's wrong! He's freezing, and won't move! It looks like he's covered in ice, and...what the FUCK!" Harry yelped, inside of the ice was blood, an ounce or two of it, flowing down from Draco's back where those large black feather silky wings had reappeared and were brought close to Draco's body. He had just begun to transform like he had in Hogsmeade, but he stopped it halfway this time and...froze.

"Ron, get Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, Now!" Hermione ordered immediately as she came around to Harry's side and braced her friend so he wouldn't break down. "He's going to be fine, Harry." She assured him. "I remember reading up on something like this, and I heard you tell Ron you two are soulmates. When one soulmate rejects the other, if the one being rejected is some sort of creature, which Draco obviously is, they will have strange reactions. Most will just go into depression, I have never read of one freezing. But I can help, if you tell me what he is." Hermione bargained, and it was true. Once Harry told her the name of Draco's being, she might be able to remember reading about it somewhere in some book and some point in her life.

Standing there contemplating everything, Harry couldn't wait any longer with his soulmate frozen before him. Hermione could possibly save his life, and he needed to make that happen. "Ange Tombe, Fallen Angel. The last one to be alive was three centuries ago, her name was Anais Malfoy. It is extremely rare for an Ange Tombe to be a girl, and they must be of a French background most likely. There has never been anybody unrelated to somebody French that has been an Ange Tombe. This Creature runs in the Malfoy blood but was dead for three centuries when Anais Malfoy killed herself because she couldn't find her mate. Everybody thought that's where it ended, but Draco met his soulmate and the blood was reawakened inside of him. They used to be common back in the Dark Ages when Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytheirn, Helga Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all built Hogwarts. That's when they were around a lot, finding their mates almost daily! Soon the Wizardry World became heavily populated and spread out, thousands of years later here we are. That's all I really know about the History, and I know what goes on inside of Draco but that's it." Harry explained quickly, slurring quite a bit of his words, he was extremely glad Hermione heard everything.

Madame Pomfrey first slyed into the room, running up to her patient with bottles of potions in her hands, Dumbledore followed her and Ron was nowhere. Hermione told Dumbledore what had happened, Poppy listening in so she could get all the details as she surveyed Draco and then sighed and stopped her work. "Albus, there is no use. He is a rejected Ange Tombe, we all know there is no cure for that." Poppy seemed to give up hope quickly and Harry felt tears bursting to his eyes as Ron finally entered the room, gasping for breath clearly unfit.

"You may leave, Poppy. Thank you." Dumbledore stiffened his posture as Madame Pomfrey left the room with a sympathetic look shot at Harry who gasped for breath as well, tears caught up in his eyes and sobs threatening to escape his lungs. "The only thing that could wake up a frozen snake, is the fire of a Dragon." Professor Dumbledore winked lightly at Harry who immediately stopped his tears in thought, as their Headmaster left the room with no more, whistling a random tune.

Both Hermione and Ron stood somberly and confused by the bed of the Fallen Frozen one. "What did Dumbledore mean by that?" Hermione was the first to speak, Harry gave her a single to keep quiet and she lowered her head as the brunettes thought process went wild with things and analagies that Professor Dumbledore could have met.

Suddenly there was movement, Harry sat on the edge of the bed and reached toward the Draco ice figure, his fingers grazing the smooth ice. "Drake, I'm so so so so sorry! I just didn't want to put you into danger, but I can see that either way you are always going to be in danger. So what's the use? Rejecting you just hurts us both anyway, and I know you can hear me right now too." Harry's words were swift and quiet, his friends thought he had lost his mind in grieving. "I love you." Three words could be the best of magic there was, as the brunette boy gripped his frozen angel into a tight hug.

The ice began to slowly melt. Nobody moved as Hermione and Ron stood in amazement and whispered back and forth to each other as Harry kept repeating those three words. Two arms snaked around his waist and hugged him back, alarming him as his eyes flew open and the cold was gone. Draco was there, smiling and hugging him back. "Don't say sorry, you didn't mean to." Draco whispered into his ears and leant backwards, his back was no longer bleeding but his large wings stayed erect. "Shush, don't cry." The blonde was so calm it scared himself as he brushed a lock of hair away from Harry's face.

The lovers sat there, cradled in one and others arms silently. "We'll just be in the kitchen, making us all some dinner. I bet you're starved." Hermione whispered and then yanked Ron out of the room as the two ignored them completely, never wanting to move from their spots on the bed.

"C'mon, lets go help them out. Probably don't know where anything is." Draco suggested, standing up finally as he grabbed ahold of Harry's hand and linked their fingers together, grasping it tightly. Just before they left the room, they turned to face each other one more time. "I love you too." Draco leaned forward and pressed their lips together for a short peck, and then they went to help out Hermione and Ron with the dinner they were attempting to make.

Those four words were the perfect reply to the three words Harry had sobbed before, it was kind of like their little happy ending of the day. It was a wonderful one too, surrounded by the ones you love. Kind of felt like Christmas for all of them, they had all gotten what they wanted too. Their friends back, their friends to be together again, and their loves back in their arms. It was one fairy tale happy ending, too bad it wasn't over yet. . .

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! Next chapter all I'm going to tell you is that Harry moves 'places' and you probably already figured it out! Lolz :P Well please review it would mean the world to me! Thanks for reading! You all make mi feel special! u Buhbyez 333

---**MystyVander**---


	11. Stitched

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long, Read and Review please!

**Warning:** Uhm...no warning:)

**Disclaimer:** Nawt mine

**Chapter Song:**

_No Cigar - Millencolin_

_Tell us where you're from, _

_What you want to become, _

_And we'll say if you're okay. _

_Where did you goto school?  
Right answer and you're cool, _

_Yeah you're the kid the whole day..._

**Chapter Ten:  
Stitched**

Through-out the entire dinner, Hermione was trying to start up small talk but Harry and Ron were too devoured in their food whereas Draco was just basking in the moment of still being with his true love, and soul mate for eternity. Suddenly around eight o'clock there was a quiet knock on the door which Ron stood up solemnly to answer as everybody began to clean up the kitchen, and when he returned he seemed just as tired as before with the same old straight face. "Who was it?" Harry questioned as he lifted up his wand filling the sink with soapy water and Draco silently ordered the dishes and cloths to clean themselves, Hermione leaned gently on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Oh just Dumbledore, he wants to see the both of you outside. It's okay, 'Mione and I will finish cleaning." Ron smiled supportingly after being thanked as he moved over beside Hermione. "No problem." Then holding hands the couple left the kitchen and walked out of Draco's room where in the Astronomy Corridor Professor Dumbledore stood there with Professor Minerva McGonagall and Professor Severus Snape, the Heads of both their Houses.

"We have a matter to discuss with the two of you." Dumbledore began smiling, yet in a serious tone with his blue eyes twinkling in the usually candle-light that lit up the hallways of Hogwarts. "Now, now do not get worried." He assured them both.

Professor McGonagall stood behind Harry now, her wrinkled hand placed neatly on his shoulder, Professor Snape did the same to Draco and the two teenagers both looked idly confused and Dumbledore chuckled at their facial expressions. "Mr Potter, I now have released you from Gryffindor House's living quarters." Professor McGonagall began, she sounded a bit tired if anything.

"What do you mean? I-I don't want to leave Gryffindor, what's going on?" Harry asked so confused as he lightly pushed McGonagall's hand off of his shoulder, Professor Dumbledore only winked at the frustrated teenager who stood with arms-crossed before three adults now and his lover.

"Mr Malfoy, I have now permitted you to be a guardian of sorts." Professor Snape sounded anything but thrilled to be there, almost bored actually as he rolled his eyes as Draco did the samething. Both teenagers now stood beside one and other, holding hands tightly once more. None of this was making sense to them.

Professor Dumbledore laughed at the boys before holding them both by their outer upper-arms. "I'm sorry Professor's, these students are more dense then they come off to be." He laughed with his eyes squinching up under his half-moon glasses, he stood up to full height now.

"Draco, would you be willing to take a student into your home?" Snape asked curtly, his voice harsh now and his slim figure slouching in a way. McGonagall spoke up next. "Mr Potter, would you enjoy to live with Mr Malfoy over here?" Now the boys got it, they were being allowed to live together, but they were still confused about the whole 'Mr Malfoy, I have noe permitted you to be a guardian of sorts'.

"Sounds wonderful! Why must I be a guardian though?" Draco asked first as Harry was still over-joyed in even thinking about how much time Draco and he were going to be able to spend together, but they might get sick of each other he began to think now.

"At Hogwarts the only way two people are permitted to live together is if the owner of the living quarters takes care of that whom is living with them. Normally we would not ever allow to students to live together, alone especially those in which are in a relationship. Yet under your cirumstances, we are allowing you todo so - even though it is also against our rules for two boys to conduct in such...acts..." Professor McGonagall went on a rant, her stern face pulling into a frown of disapproval.

Professor Snape stepped forward now, his hands folded behind his back as he gave Harry a menacing look of distaste. "I would never approve, yet it seems to keep Draco alive this is what we have todo, he is in critical condition Potter. The likes of you two together, is slim to known still in mine eyes." He snapped at both of them before taking his leave, Professor McGonagall following after bidding Dumbledore goodbye.

"Do not mind their personel inputs on the two of you, they have taken this plan of action a lot better then I would have thought. As for now, Harry my boy, it is wise to move in A.S.A.P like tonight or tomorrow if you are too tired for your friends Ms Granger and Mr Weasley may help. Draco should not leave your presence for a few days for a long period of time, it may hurt him." Professor Dumbledore began to walk away from the happy couple, with the news of moving in together exciting them. "Before I leave, would you two mind telling those two cleaning your kitchen right now 'Thanks', they deserve it." He winked his twinkling eye and left leaving Harry and Draco to go back inside to celebrate.

After telling Hermione and Ron what had happened the four of them rejoiced very quickly before deciding upon moving Harry in tonight, and Draco was feeling unsafe about travelling up to the Gryffindor Tower to help the three of them pack Harry's things, so he stayed making room for his new room-mate.

As they travelled up the stairs little talk was involved until Hermione brought up a very important subject, now they were in the Boys Dormitory packing clothes quickly and trying to keep it a secret and on an organized fashion. "I'll bring you the paper everyday and maybe we could play some Wizards Chess too every once and a while." Ron suggested brightly as they were halfway done packing.

"I'll get all of yours and Draco's homework for everyday you miss, and I'll keep it organized too." Hermione blurted out as well, they were trying to be good friends in showing Harry that it was okay that he would probably have to miss some school and pull himself from reality to be moving away from his home of six years and to take care of a strange creature that he loved so dearly.

"Thanks guys, it really does mean a lot to me. But I feel that I won't miss much school now that Draco and I will be living together, I'll just feel a bit strange not ever coming back to the Boys Dormitory ever again, never sleeping in this bed, never hearing Ron snore or you studying past hours and finishing up crazy homework assignments down in the Common Room as I sit by the fire. I guess I'll just miss it." Harry confessed quietly as he finished the last of his clothing and Ron his possessions, Hermione neatly made the bed as the two of them shrunk Harry's trunk so it was easier to move up to the Astronomy Tower.

It was quite quiet as Harry took his last glance around The Gryffindor Tower sadly but then smiled once he remembered where and with whom would he be starting over again, and it exciting him actually and got him to move quicker. Deep in the pit of his stomach as the three of them walked up the many stairs towards Harry's new home, he felt a strange pull at his naval that he had never felt before - but it hurt slightly. He spoke to Hermione and Ron about it and described how it felt and that it was slowly disappearing as they got closer to the room, and Hermione concluded that Harry and Draco were probably both feeling that from being away from each other for more than an hour now as it stood.

So they hurried up the stairs and finally reached the portrait hole and whispered the password. "Harry!" Draco burst into a happy smile as he jumped up from the couch in the living room and hugged his soul mate who dropped the suitcase, Hermione and Ron blushed as they watched them embrace and began to move Harry's things into Draco's bedroom. "You took too long! I began to get worried and..." He began to ramble as Harry moved his fingers through that silky blonde hair, knowing Hermione and Ron were using their magic to quickly put his things away where he thinks they should go.

"Sh, sh, sh!" Harry complyed and held Draco in his arms comfortingly. "It's alright, I'm here now and never leaving. I promise." He said sweetly before kissing the other boys forehead and then grabbed his hand moving into the bedroom so all four of them could unpack.

Soon the sunset was over and Ron and Hermione were tired and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower after a short goodbye, Draco and Harry both got changed into their payjama's and lay down on their bed ontop of the covers, Harry cradling Draco in his arms tightly. "Harry, before you goto sleep I want the last thought and words in your mind to be mine. Please don't reply." Draco spoke so softly up into the brunette's ear. "Ever since this morning when you unfroze me, I have felt...well completely stitched. Even when we were friends I wasn't completely healed, but now I am and I have you to thank. Thank You, my love." That is how they fell asleep for the first time, in their new home together. It was the perfect peace and place for both of them, and they never wanted to get up to face the outside world ever again. Too bad they had to.

**A/N:**

I know it's a short chapter but bear with me! I rewrote this chapter so many times and my computer never would save it and deleted my information! Everytime I wrote this chapter, it became smaller and smaller and for that I apologize. Next chapter Draco and Harry face the outside world called reality, how do they take it? Then after that, comes Voldemort's part in this all...

----**MystyVander**----


	12. The Bottom Line

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long! Here yah are, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE...Enjoy!

**Warning:** Boy on boy, slightly, swearing, etc. 14A

**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.

**Chapter Song:**

_Reality - Staind_

_Sometimes when you're out of rope_

_The way to climb back up's unclear_

_The walls you build around yourself_

_I guess they also keep you here_

_Are you afraid of what they think?_

_Whoever "they" happen to be_

_Or are you hiding from the scars of your own reality?_

**Chapter Eleven:**

**The Bottom Line**

Most of school passed by quickly, especially because Harry and Draco missed quite a few days to say the least yet with Hermione and Ron helping them out they were still doing excellent in most if not all of their classes. Whenever they did attend classes and meals, they pretended as if they had a silent agreement not to be mean to each other like they usually would, so they just ignored one and other and stole quick glances during classes and maybe a snide comment or two to amuse the crowd even though on the inside the two of them were laughing.

Now that November was dawning upon them vastly, as it was halfway done before they realized it and Hermione was already organizing her classes work for exams that would be in the late spring. "Why does she study so early?" Draco whispered as he snuggled into Harry's side where the brunette's arm was slung over his shoulders gently.

"Because she's crazy." Harry shrugged, knowing too well that Hermione did that every year. All four of them were sitting in the couples dormitory, two of them staring at the distant fire that was small and Hermione studying away in her own armchair with Ron reading a Qudditch magazine. Speaking of Qudditch, Ron was still a bit upset that Harry wouldn't play this year...Dumbledore said it was not allowed because of the whole soul-mates thing.

Spending their Saturday like this made Harry pretty unnerved so he finally shot up from his sitting position, accidently pushing his mate to the floor while he was at it. Once the two of them were standing and laughing slightly, Ron and Hermione's eyes were both of them. "What is it, Harry?" Ron asked absent-mindedly as he still flipped through pages of the magazine even though his chocolate eyes were on the couple.

"I'm bored! Lets go for a walk!" Harry exclaimed, apparantly he just got a burst of energy surging through his veins as he yanked of Draco's hand. "Oh! Down to Hagrid's, we haven't seen him in forever!" He concluded as Ron and Hermione were actually up for that option, it was true Hagrid was probably feeling lonely down by the Forbidden Forest.

"I dunno if he's lonely mate, maybe he has a new Hungarian Horntail that's just 'misunderstood'." Ron chidded and laughed along with the others, except Draco who just smiled at the three friends so happy together. Walking through the halls was like walking through a ghost town, probably because everybody was at Hogsmeade's even though it was wretched weather, beginning to get their Christmas shopping done and all.

Silently the four walked through the dripping rain across the castle grounds and towards the Forbidden Forest which made Ron and Draco shiver at the sametime, they shrugged at one and other as a small cabin came into eye-sight. "Hagrid!" Hermione yelped as she rain through the rain and finally to the doorstop of that cabin where the large half-giant stood with arms open to bear hug his friend. All three of them got hugged and then Draco got a raise of the eyebrow, obviously Hagrid knew somewhat about what was going on but was probably out of the loop.

"How's the Crup?" Hagrid questioned after small-talk was over and they were sitting around his large circular table of oak with large mugs in their hands drinking cocoa. "Not giving you any trouble, is he?" He asked with a chuckle, Harry only shook his head in response at first.

"He's quite..quiet for a Crup. I remember I had one when I lived with my Father and he was up and about all the time, this one seems like it is locked in and depressed." Draco explained, Hagrid surprised at the fact that the blonde actually spoke to him.

"That only usually 'appens when its own'rs keep 'er inside, fer Crup's re outdoor dogs. You can't keep er locked away, or it'll be like tha' and eventually see you as a terrible muggle." Hagrid stuttered with a few of his words.

Draco nodded and looked over at Harry with a stern look, the wizard that was keeping his dog inside just because of the possibility people might see the couple together and having fun. "Listen, the Hogsmeade trip is about to come back...we should really get going. Cya around Hagrid, Hermione, Ron." Harry nodded his head at each of them before grabbing Draco's hand and leading him toward the door.

"Stop by tomorra' 'Arry I got somthin' to show yeh." Hagrid replied before the two were back into the pooring rain to look like drowned rats once again. They walked silently into the castle and finally Draco brought up the Crup incident.

"Let Snuffles out, tomorrow...please." Draco gave his mate the puppy dog eyes who sighed and finally gave in. "Thank you!" The blonde jumped up on the brunette and smothered him with kisses, which were brightly returned.

Both stood in the entrance of the school snogging the life out of one and other, until finally they heard somebody obviously clear their throat behind them. "Malfoy - and Potter?" Justin Flinch-Fletchy was standing there with his mouth wide open, he obviously did not go to Hogsmeade and probably stayed back to do homework or whatnot. "That's disgusting! That's unbelievable!" Justin screahed and began to runaway, but Draco picked up his wand and pointed it at the youth and in one moment his legs turned into jell-o and he was unable to walk.

"You won't tell anybody about this, hear me?" Harry was still in shock as he muttered these words to his fellow classmate who nodded before Draco took the spell off and Justin ranaway. "That kid has always been scared of me since Second Year and the whole Chambers of Secrets thing, so don't worry he won't tell a soul." Harry assured Draco who only shrugged and didn't really care at all whom knew about their relationship, it was his better half that did.

Dinner that night was a disaster, as they decided to head to the Great Hall to eat because they ran out of things to make in their rooms. Harry sat quietly between his two friends who buzzed with conversation with their own friends too, about the normal school and gossip. Then came Lavender Brown and Parvarti, Harry groaned and pushed his face into his hands covering it as the two girls sat across from the trio. "Yes?" Hermione smiled prettily at the two who sneered back, which caught her off guard and everybody else.

"Oh, Harry." Lavender giggled in her usual tone, finally the brunette looked up from the table and uncovered his face and there was Lavender's harsh one glaring at him as if trying to burn him with her own eyes. Then through-out the whole Hall a 'Slap!' was heard, and Harry's left side of his head turned bright red as Lavender's hand rested back down on the table. "That's what you get for not going out with me for-for-for a Slytherin!" Lavender screeched and then was pulled up and dragged out of the Great Hall by Parvarti because the other was bawling dramatically.

Hermione and Ron sat there in shock with eyes wide, the redhead still had mashed potatoe's hanging from the edge of his mouth after his fork clattered down to his plate. "How did they find out?" Harry gaped as a very concerned blonde was looking straight across the hall at the three of them now talking quietly in whispers. "I mean...I know they know everything gossip-wise, but nobody kne...Justin!" He finally concluded and turned around toward the Hufflepuff Table and glanced back-and-forth across it and finally found an innocent looking boy who smiled up over at his classmate.

"Justin? How did Justin know?" Hermione asked curiously, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder trying to calm him down because he threw daggers and curses at the sixth year boy in his imagination at the moment.

"He ran into me and Draco coming back from Hagrids, he said he wouldn't tell...we threatened him...I thought he was still scared of me from the whole Chamber of Secrets thing!" Harry seemed to explode there, his whole face turning red now and his hands clenched into fists on the sides of his plate and turned his knuckles white.

All three sat there silently, most people had turned their attention back to their meals by now. "...muggle-loving piece of shit! I can't believe I ever even spoke to you, traitor! No wonder your Father disowned you, I would've done the same! Urgh, how could you love that disgusting pest!" Pansy Parkinson's tantalizing voice was heard quite clearly across the hall, now everybody stopped talking and turned their attention toward the Slytherin Table where Draco stood up abruptly and almost literally ran from the hall.

"I guess eating in the hall tonight was a bad idea." Ron muttered with a nervous chuckle following his words, Hermione shot him a quick glance of anger as Harry stood up and chased his mate.

Once they were out in the hallway, both stood there staring at each other as the blonde's eyes welled with tears and his hand stroked Harry's red face which was almost bruised. "It's okay, Drake. She didn't mean anything - don't be upset. It doesn't matter who knows about us. The bottom line is, I love you all the same." He cooed and pulled Draco into a warm hug, consuming his body like a snake would strangle its victim.

"I love you too." Draco was barely able to speak but soon he choked down his tears and returned the embrace and there the two stood holding each other tightly and never wanting to let go. "It **is **true! See, I told you so!" Justin's voice was too familiar to mistake as the two grabbed hands and walked down the hallway at a fast pace, up the stairs and towards their dormitory ignoring any people following them and any remarks yelled at the two.

When in their rooms together, lying in their bed with pyjama's on and everything they spoke softly of what happened while Harry spooned Draco. "We shouldn't hold it off. I say we go out tomorrow, or else they'll tag us as fairy cowards." Harry suggested with teeth clenched just thinking about how horrible of a day they would have when they woke up.

"I agree." Draco murmured back already half asleep. "The press is going to have a field day, and we will give them what they want." Then with a yawn, he tightened his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep as Harry looked over him like a guardian angel and brushed blonde strands of hair out of the beauty's face. "Goodnight, my angel." As the brunette kissed Draco's head he also fell into a deep yet short a coma.

The next morning was a quiet one with the two of them getting ready and a few sweet words and kisses lingering, they set out with Snuffles sleeping soundly in Harry's arms. It was still really early in the morning so most weren't even up as they snagged a quick breakfast from the Great Hall and went onto the Grounds near the Black Lake to play. As soon as their Crup awoke, it was as excited as ever bouncing and running about, fetching everything they threw out into the water. "Be careful Harry, you don't want to throw it that far or else poor Snuffles will drown." Draco warned as he lay under a tree that shaded him from the morning sun, he was leaned up on his elbows staring out at the view of the castle which always amazed every student every time they went near the lake.

"You sound like my Mother...if I had one." Harry replied, not in a sad tone either as the two laughed at it gently. "Go on Snuffles, catch the butterfly!" He encouraged and laughed at the Crup as he crawled over to his mate and gave him a strange look in his eyes. "I've been getting to know a lot about your kind, Drake." Harry randomly began speaking about that whole 'situation'. "It seems there has been a kind of yearning in you, you can feel it at the pit of your stomach and I know you can. You _yearn _for me but you won't take me because you're too scared that I will reject you. Isn't that right?" He continued, Draco looked anywhere but into his eyes yet he couldn't resist as his silver ones began to fill with hunger. "Can you handle it when I'm right here in front of your face, but you can't touch?" Harry questioned.

There were no more words as the brunette mounted his companion and leaned forward to lick Draco's lips gently with his own flickering tongue, making the other begin to lose control. "No, I can't handle it." He replied and grabbed Harry by his forearms and flipped him over onto his back changing their positions. Their mouths crashed together, tongues dancing and battling each other with Draco finally winning over and his hands roaming all over his mate until they pushed their way up his shirt until it was bundled up by Harry's neck. Draco's mouth was all over the others body, wanting to touch every inch of it and finally they were stopped.

"Ahem!" Hermione's stern voice and Ron's grumble of disgust was sounded just beyond the tree, the two of them looked up and over at them just standing there. "It's cute and all...but to a point..." She giggled as Harry yanked down his shirt and turned crimson even though Draco kept his cool too well.

"If you'd like to watch, you are more than welcome." Draco leaned back down to kiss Harry again but was pushed off and he sulked fakely before calling Snuffles over to play tug-a-war with the stick the crup had snuffed in its mouth. The four sat there for a longer time before Hermione and Ron wanted to go to breakfast finally, and Harry decided it was time to go see Hagrid. "I'll just meet you back at our rooms, I'll stay with Snuffles for a little while longer." Draco told his mate who nodded and walked away toward the Forbidden Forest where that same hut stood awaiting his entrance.

" 'Arry, yeh came!" Hagrid welcomed him with a smug smile as he hugged the younger one. "C'mere, sitter down!" He pushed Harry down onto one of the oversized armchairs in the undersized hut.

"So what is it you had to show me?" Harry asked quite curiously, and Hagrid immediately became sterned faced.

"This." Was all that Hagrid replied as a large blue bead was dropped onto the table before them, Harry stared at it strangely with an eyebrow raised.

**A/N:** Thanks to the betas, it helped me a lot and I will edit everything once I'm fully done so I can do it all in one sweep! I also know that you still don't know exactly what Draco is...I like keeping people in the dark I guess. Don't worry you will find out next chapter exactly what everything is! (( I think )) Lolz. Well Cheers!

---**MystyVander**---


	13. The Interview

**A/N:** This chapter's pretty short and I can almost guarantee that every chapter will be just as short as this for the rest of the story, sorry. But please READ AND REVIEW! Thanks and enjoy!

**Warning:** Swearing, blahblahblah...PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Chapter Song:**

_Radiohead - Creep_

_Whatever makes you happy_

_Whatever you want_

_You're so very special_

_I wish I was special..._

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weird-o_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here..._

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Interview**

Everyone had found out by the next morning, and gossip along with so many story lines about how they came to be together were thought up and _The Hogwarts Press _was absolutely going nuts with this too! The two whom it involved decided not to hide from the world, well not entirely at least as they did somewhat shadow themselves with Ron and Hermione in a corner of the Library with their faces hidden behind books during their lunch hour.

"Hopefully it'll die down." Harry whispered to his friends, Hermione thinking them ridiculous for hiding and Ron finding it only slightly amusing. "Everywhere we've been this morning all I can hear is, _'Did you hear about Potter and Mal...Yeah, of course I did! That's gross! How do you think it happened? Well, I have this theory...'_ " Harry mocked them and then stuck out his tongue which Draco laughed at while grabbing his mates hand tightly.

Once the bell had rung the two decided to not go to their afternoon classes either, for they hadn't attended the morning ones and Hermione wasn't too harsh on them this time. For she and Ron took the afternoon off too, Dumbledore and the other Professor's would surely forgive them is what Ron convinced her.

Back in the room, they sat around the Common Room table taking sips of hot chocolate, the weather outside was slowly getting nippy and colder everyday. "So why did Hagrid want to see you yesterday, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly amongst the silence of the crackling flames.

"Oh, right." Harry remembered after a moment or two, and instead of answering her he stood up and went into his bedroom with three pairs of eyes following him. Two seconds later he resubmerged and this time with what looked like to be an oversized blue bead in his hand. "He wanted to give me this." He placed the bead down on the table and everybody stared at it in awe, it was beautiful and looked like a sea of its own was inside of it.

"Is this what I think it is?" Hermione gasped being the first to figure it out like always. "I mean, it can't be! Impossible! Where did Hagrid get this!" She exclaimed and moved forward with fingers outstretched to pick it up in her hand, yet when she made contact with the bead it sent out a vibrant shock of blue light that stung her hand only lightly. "It's chosen its master, and it's activated itself as well." She rambled on with Ron staring at her blankly, Draco looking up at Harry with his eyebrows crunched together in question.

Harry picked the bead back up in his hands while sitting beside his mate, and then passed it to the blonde who slowly retrieved it - nothing happened. No shock hit Draco like it had Hermione. "It's called a Magi Bead, because it's a magical bead obviously. The purpose of it is to protect its master, which it choses, and also store buckets of his or her power so that during battle the bearer of the Magi Bead will have an extra store of power in case they are beign defeated, they can have one more blow. Hagrid told me it would be useful, maybe, for Voldemort. Also the Magi Bead can hold within itself a dark magic, and so if you're around an opponent their magic is dark to the bead because they are trying to harm its master so that shock will take place and is usually stronger than what it did to Hermione and it will drain your enemy of most of his or her power." Harry finally took a breath and Draco was mesmorized by it and turned it over time-and-again in his hands. "The only reason Draco can hold it is because soul mates are considered to be the same person." He continued, and then Ron finally spoke.

"How can it choose its master?" Ron was still a little baffled but let it all slide to answer his question that was itching at the back of his head.

"Hagrid told me that the Magi Bead is usually past down from generations, and the only master it will choose is one that has the blood in him or her of its previous masters." Harry explained and then was quiet for a few seconds, only Hermione and Draco understanding what that meant but Ron still sat there confused. "It was my Mother and Fathers' Magi Bead, Hagrid recieved it when they died and he was to give it to me in a time of need. He apparantly feels that Voldemort isn't going to stay quiet forever, and I certainly agree with him there."

Now everybody had turned silent as the Magi Bead was placed back on the table and Draco held his mate tightly with only a tint of fear slashed in his eyes. "He can come, we're ready for him." His words were so brave to Harry, as the other two just sat there silently still staring at the Magi Bead. It would sure come in useful someday, sooner or later.

"Pure-fucking-hell." Draco replied to Harry's useless question of how his day was after the two had endured four days of taunting and it was finally friday. Through-out the week they had been bombarded with questions, taunts, screams of disgusts, and challenged to fight so many students that the two were going to explode or go on a killing spree.

During meal times Draco sat at the Gryffindor Table and the four ignored everyone speaking to them of the matter, but in class was getting a little better because Professor's had forbid any questions of teasing toward the couple. "If you two are so annoyed, why don't you talk to Lavender and Parvarti?" Hermione suggested while the four silently ate their dinner in the Great Hall.

"What good is that going to do us?" Harry snapped back at her, obviously completely pissed off with the world right now as Draco rubbed his back and eating at the sametime.

"Seeing as they have a published paper, a lot of good." Hermione retorted before stabbing her fork into a piece of potatoe and throwing it in her mouth. After chewing and swallowing, she continued. "Get them to do an interview and you two fess it all up, everything that happened in the summer...what Draco truly is, how your secret leaked out. Then people won't bug you as much because they'll know the truth and they'll also know that if you two weren't together...you'd be literally dead. Who can tease a person for that?" Hermione's tone had lowered, and the couple gave each other a look.

Draco leaned forward and whispered something in Harry's ear, the brunette began grinning like a madman. "Alright, we'll do that." Harry replied smiling now, Hermione eyeing the boy carefully before they all returned to their meals.

The two finally stood up before they lost their chance and walked down the Gryffindor Table to where Parvarti and Lavender were sitting talking amongst themselves and looked up with sneers when the two caught their attention. "We have a business propsition." Draco was speaking lowly but with anger, as he and Harry sat down across from their classmates.

"How could you two help us out 'business wise', freaks?" Parvarti referred to them cruelly, making Harry clench his fists and Draco grit his teeth.

"Listen, _bitch_..." Harry began and felt a hand on his leg which calmed him but only barely. "We're the biggest gossip story of the year, hell I've always been to tell you the truth. You two know it too. So how about an interview? Photographs and all, as long as you publish the truth about us." He put it all out on the table from there on in. "If you're interested be up in the Astronomy Tower guest room tonight at around eight o'clock with Colin Creevey, yourselves, a quill, and a hell of a lot of paper because you're going to need it. We'll give you the best publishing gossip story of the year, got it?" Harry stood up without an answer and began to walk away.

Draco smiled sweetly at the girls which turned into a strange smirk. "See you girls then." He was about to follow his mate out but thought secondly and turned back to Lavender specifically. "Oh and Ms. Brown, never hit Harry again or else Patil will find your remains at the bit of the Black Lake anchored down by the rest of your body." And with that the two were gone, leaving two very distraught looking girls.

After returning to their rooms they had to clean up before the girls and Colin arrived, because of course they would without a doubt turn up. Then they lay on their bed together just staring up at the ceiling waiting for eight o'clock to strike and they had about ten minutes at the most. "Draco, how hard is it now to not jump me?" Harry said bluntly.

"Very." The blonde's eyes closed the minute Harry had stopped speaking, so he wouldn't have to look at his tempting mate while he said those words. "Can we not talk about it...I'd rather not rush you into something you're not sure of." Draco explained the best he could.

"But I love you." Harry insisted gently, caressing the chest of the boy beside him.

"I love you too, that's why I don't want to do what my self is screaming at me to do." Draco sounded confused even himself. "I'd rather not have you, then have a hurt you." The door knocked loudly and Snuffles began to bark loudly. Draco and Harry groaned and stood up, fixing their clothing and then following the barking noise until it was intensly loud as their Crup jumped rapidly at the door whilst pawing at it furiously with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

After opening the door and inviting their three guests in, Snuffles continued to bark and jump at them. "Snuffles!" Harry finally screamed and rubbed the temple of his head. "Here, go play boy!" His wand was tightly in his hands and shot a sparkle of magic from it that was multi-coloured and since Crups were attracted to magic Snuffles followed it and ended up in the bedroom where Draco closed the door so they wouldn't hear the dog barking through the sound proof barrier of the room.

"Sit down, make yourselves at home." Draco was trying to be as nice as possible but it was hard to when he was in the presence of three people who he hated so much and always had. "I'll go get us some tea while you set up." He told them all as the three silently sat on the couch across from the two armchairs one of which sat a tired looking Harry who stared them all done seperately.

Ten minutes later Parvarti's quill was rushing to keep up with what the two were saying back-and-forth while Colin took numerous pictures randomly and Lavender from time to time interupted the couple and asked questions.

"What _are _you exactly Mr Malfoy?" Lavender asked sweetly trying to be all professional, even though she was probably bubbling inside with jealousy (Still not over the Harry porblem) and of course pure hate from all those years of tolerating Malfoy and his antics.

"I'm called a _Cytherea _which is Greek for Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. It is very rare for a male to become one of this, even more rare than it is to encounter one in your life time. There hasn't been a Cytherea for centuries only because my family who is almost purely French, were most if not all of the population of the Cytherea's. Eventually soulmates began to become seperated, and after a few centuries of my family not being able to find their soulmates, our Cytherian blood froze inside of us and we let it be so and soon it was forgotten. So many years later I pop out, the blood is slowly becoming awakened because I met Harry when I turned eleven and he was meant to be my soulmate and therefore I was meant to be a girl. It took a total of five years for the Cytherian blood in me to completely arise and take over my Wizard blood, and whatever else might have been passed down the line along with Cytherian." Draco spoke slowly it took about ten minutes to get the sentence out because he was nervous about what this could do to himself when everybody in the living world found out exactly what he was.

Lavender and Parvarti stopped for a five minute break to talk amongst themselves and collect all their information as Colin put a new roll of film in his camera. Harry now sat nervously on Draco's lap, his arms around his mates neck awaiting for the interview to continue. "Don't worry Drake, I'll do the rest. You've done great." Harry assured him as his lips touched Draco's forehead softly before the girls and Colin returned from hovering around the doorway to sit back on the vacant couch.

"Can you tell us what a Cytherea is?" Parvarti questioned as she was now the interviewer, probably tired from all that writing as she had been doing it for around an hour now. "I mean, what are your powers? How could you tell Harry was your soulmate? Anything else special about you, and are you the only one left?" She asked leaning forward with her fingernails drumming against her chin in anticipation.

"A Cytherea is a witch, well in this case a wizard, that has an ancient blood in them older then anything recorded about this certain species. She or he has needs and wants that all circulate around one person in the world that is their exact opposite which completes themselves. Draco is ignorant, mean, stuck-up, beautiful, very smart in most things but dull in spontaneous magic. I on the other hand am nice, sweet, think about others first, not that great looking, pretty thick-headed, and very good with spontaneous things." Harry began to explain what a Cytherea entails. "That's why we're mates, because we complete one and other - and that's what a mate does. Draco has powers unthinkable to most, even you who are of the magical world. His emotions control him and when he feels something strongly his magic will just burst from him and do whatever they have to just to protect himself and those he loves and cares for...especially his mate. If anybody harms his mate, myself in this case, they are next to dead in a Cytherians' eyes. When having to protect his mate, his or her powers are limitless." He took a breath before looking back at Draco when Colin flashed another picture at them, making sure he was doing alright and a smile was all he got as an answer. "Draco is the only living Cytherian today and will be for the rest of enternity unless there is a magic that can make two men have children together. There's one more thing special about a Cytherian that should be mentioned, and that is the large wings one can spread whenever she or he wishes to. Most of the time they are white but in Draco's case they are black silky wings, which people witnessed at Hogsmeade a while ago. They spread also when he feels great emotion and surges of powerful magic pass through his body, but he can make them contract and appear whenever he wills it to be so. It is very painful for him to spread wings though, yet I have read that after doing it multiple times he should get used to the feeling and his bones in his back should adapt to it all correctly like any Cytherian would." Harry then stopped talking and leaned forward to grab his cup of tea, giving everybody another short break as Colin continued taking pictures at almost every word that was said.

Draco now began to speak again, finding the strength to. "I knew Harry was my mate because I couldn't stop thinking about him whenever I wasn't with him, and I felt this yearning for him every second of the day and I still do. At the beginning of summer before I ranaway I felt so empty, and then when I was running to wherever I was going the only place I could think of was Harry's house. In my mind it was the only safe place I could think up. Also he's my complete opposite, and...I love him." The blonde became quiet as he stared into pools of emerald eyes that sat before him, both of them lost in their own world just staring unblinkingly at each other until Parvarti cleared her throat.

"I guess that erm...ah..." Lavender was stumbling with her words as the couple looked over at her and Colin took his last shots. "Answers all our questions, it should be published by Monday...Uhmm...Thanks, you two. You were great." She confessed as she stood up and folded her notepad that was scribbled on the whole interview and she tucked away her quill.

After short awkward goodbye's the three left their room while Harry and Draco let Snuffles out of their bedroom to run around tiredly as he must have been barking at the door since eight o'clock and now it was almost ten. "Good thing tomorrow is a weekend, I'm dead tired!" Draco admitted as he was snuggled under the covers with his love close to his body, molded up against him ready to sleep.

"About tomorrow, I think I'm going to go to Hogsmeade...you obviously have to come and all, but we have to shop alone." Harry bit his lip to see how Draco would react, he only got a questionable strange look. "It's just that I'd like to get some Christmas shopping done and all, you understand. You can start yours too. It _is _almost December here!" He smiled up at his companion who smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"We'll leave around four in the afternoon because my beauty sleep takes around twelve hours and then I'll need a beauty bath which is a minimum of five hours..." Draco began to speak rapidly as Harry began to laugh and turned over just to shut out their bedside lamp and then go back to Draco who was still talking until he yawned. "Night Harry."

"G'night Dracie." Harry whispered before falling into a deep sleep, Draco shortly following.

**A/N:** The point of this chapter was so everybody could be informed of everything that was going on and also so that the Magi Bead would be put into play for it will come once more later on in the story. Next chapter Voldemort comes back! Ooooh, it's been awhile since we've seen him! Lolz! Okay so he personally doesn't come back, but he's part of the next chapter! Heh! Thanks!

---**MystyVander**---


	14. Delirious For You

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken me so long, since it's summer though I'll try my hardest to have it finished by the time I goto camp for like ten days which is August 10th when I leave. But we can only hope, enjoy the chapter!

**Warning:** There is no warning...:P

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Chapter Song:**

_Morbid Angel - Within Thy Enemy_

_Release these strikes of penance_

_Realize these words of war_

_Unhold these minds emotion_

_Release this wrath within haste_

_Bring this fate upon these men who choose to be_

_At one with the cowardice within thine enemy._

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Delirious For You**

Outside the snow was heavily falling on the ground, it seemed to be like it never ended for days and during breakfast when students looked up at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall their eyes would become blinded by pure white which was the sky. Classes should be over soon and thanks to a rather flustered Hermione since 'important exams were on the way', the honeymoon couple were able to keep up with their work even when they were too shy to goto classes or did not feel like suffering from extreme embarassment and burst in after dinner crying and being soothed by the others words. Truthfully it had become a way of life now, and it seemed so long ago that Harry was keeping a secret friend in his room and those were the times they went to when hardships became more visible than transparent.

Sorts of daily visits in between classes down to Hagrid's huts were a must for Harry as he was very entranced by this Magi Bead which stayed in his pocket day and night because it felt like a protection charm that he never had to recast. Learning more about its origin, qualities, and abilities was more interesting than the half-giants lesson plans which sat on the edge of his round over-sized table as always.

Hermione and Ron seemed to be getting closer, the two were actually up for a small get together at Hogsmeade which they clearly wanted to be alone but Draco had invited himself for a little spy-in. Harry felt utterly dirty as he had sat there in the corner of The Three Broomsticks eavesdropping with his boyfriend on his two best friends first date, but other than that he also felt a pang of exhileration as the couple snuck around after the other lovebirds reminiscing about how their first date would have been if they ever had one. Too late for that anyway, a few steps were obviously skipped in their relationship - Ron and Hermione were just trying to do it right.

At the end of that awkward night, the boy left his girl woed and all at the doorstep of the Girls Dormitory with the sloopiest kiss the spies had ever seen. Yet, even as the lovers whispered goodnight and fleeted their quick, clumsy kiss Harry and Draco choked down their giggles under the small Invisibility Cloak that kept them from sight.

Generally things had been normal, and soon the press had taken them off of the front page and onto the 'Gossip Section' I guess you could call it. Though it was better than being a headline, Harry still wished the two had some privacy other than some confined dormitory and an invisibility cloak which nowadays almost became a must. Apparantly he would get used to it as Draco implied but Harry always retorted on how _they _were the ones that had todo the 'getting used to'.

Waking up to loud thuds on the door, Harry moaned as he turned over in bed to see that the usual cunning body was not beside him for once. Shrugging he pulled on one of Draco's immensly comfortable silk robes with the typical Slytherin crest on the left breast before walking drowsly toward the dormitory door to answer.

Standing before him was his two best friends, nervous as it seemed with their hands locked together and no doubt sweating which Harry let himself enjoy his first laugh of the day at. "Sorry about that guys." Harry wimpered after recieving two very harsh glares, in crimson faces might I add. "C'min, I'll throw a pot of tea on for us then?" He suggested before turning his back to them and rubbing his eyes while making his way to the roomy kitchen all tidied from last nights meal. "Christ, Drakey and I must go shopping soon for we're running out of food!" Harry chattered on while preparing a pot of tea.

"That's actually what we're here to talk to you about..." Ron began which caught Harry's attention as the good mood did not drop a step.

The brunette served three cups of tea on the table and sat down across from his friends. "About grocery shopping?" Harry inquired seriously with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Harry. We're serious." Hermione replied with a slight roll of her eyes, before taking a sip of her tea and setting it back down before her. "It's about Draco." The moment she uttered the name, like a natural instinct Harry closed his eyes tightly and stopped his tea-cup in middair before the whole atmosphere tensed up and became more than just serious.

"What of him?" Harry's voice was strong, but inside he felt extreme worry for he did not wake up to see the beautiful silver eyes as he did almost everyday staring right back into his.

Ron looked nervously over at his girlfriend before getting clearance and continuing for her. "We think he has gone mad, bloody insane Harry." He lowered his head before taking a wiff of the morning tea. It was still pretty early, only almost noon afterall.

"He ran into us this morning, running about like a madman just escaped from Azkaban!" Hermione admitted, finally giving some detail. "Draco seemed extremely delirious because he was screaming about his marriage and how he was going to be the bride and he had the perfect dress picked out. It's hard to explain, just the look in his eyes. It wasn't himself - you must find him at once and speak with him." She sounded as urgent as always even though Ron was a bit more relaxed and not as stressed as she.

Harry sat quietly for a moment before standing up from his seat and walking toward the bed chamber. "Please, stay here. I'll just be about twenty minutes to get ready." Then without another word he had disappeared into his bedroom.

Twenty minutes later he came bustling out in anticipation wearing loose black paints and an emerald green tight turlte-neck which compliemented his eyes so wonderfully. A long, heavy velvet cloak was placed overtop of him to keep him warm with wolf fur on the inside - Draco's wardrobe was just too cozy to resist. "Lets go." Harry ordered, they just nodded and followed. "Hermione why don't you check the upper levels? Ron take the lower, I'll be outside." He spoke as they all hurried down the halls just trying to keep up with Harry's fast pace.

Once they seperated, Harry found his first hope to be by the lake. It was not even five minutes before the 'dilerious' boy was found sitting on a rock singing a song made up from the top of his head. "Oh Harry, my love! Our wedding was fantastic, my groom! We must have children at once! Please - I want children with you!" Draco immediately spoke happily but in a goofy way which is something this refined teenager would never attempt to even act upon.

"What's wrong with you, Drake? Are you okay? What happened to you!" Harry questioned quickly and the blonde looked over at him with an extremely wide smile before his skin turned paler than the snow about them - then he fell from his rock with a shattering smack off his head. Thank God for Harry there was no blood, probably just a concusion as Draco awoke halfway through Harry's trip to the Hospital Wing.

Carrying the boy up many stairs not even imagining to use magic, Harry finally made it. "Madame Pomfrey! It's Draco again, he-he-he fainted and smashed his head off a rock." He mumbled beneath his breath as the nurse came bumbling out from her office looking flustered as always before, taking the patient from Harry's arms and placing him on the nearest bed. "He was delirious though, crazy! Talking about our wedding, and children he wanted. Something is wrong with him!" Harry exclaimed and Madame Pomfrey gave him a stern look.

"I need to deal with my patient, please leave. Inform Dumbledore, then you two may come back down." Pomfrey was ever the calmest of nurse's which actually made most of her patients to stay calm more than anything. Guess that was a definite needed in extreme situations.

Harry obliged only because he knew fighting would make it longer before Draco was healed of whatever was wrong, so he bolted it up the stairs and on his way collected Ron and Hermione to explain what happened in the span of ten minutes they left each others sides. "It's alright Harry, he's probably just suffering concusion! Muggles get that all the time, you've gotten it!" Hermione assured him as herself and Ron basically carried a sickened teenager up to the topmost room in the building.

Dumbledore invited them in, offered them candy as always and no one accepted either. After Harry for the third time explained what had just recently happened the Professor actually chuckled to himself which made Harry take quite an offence. "My dear boy! Madame Pomfrey probably already has all the answers to your questions, I see there is no need for me to accompany you back to the Hospital Wing for Hermione and Ron can do that themselves. Now Mr Potter I would be greatful if you left my silence to myself, have a wonderful day." Professor Dumbledore excused them as easily as that.

As they walked back slowly, Harry realized that maybe he was taking things a bit too seriously and should have calmed down. If anything it was a mild concusion and Draco just being very off and strange today. While sitting on the edge of the bed there sat the blonde, sleeping soundly already with no potions at all beside him. "What was wrong?" Harry asked quietly as Madame Pomfrey appeared by his side with a quiant smile.

"Not even a concusion Potter, and Mr Malfoy was delirious but traumatically so. Do you know of anything traumatic that has happened to him in the past 24 hours?" Pomfrey sounded like an interrogating officer at those police stations in those long shows about murders, and crime solving.

Harry thought for a moment and shook his head in reply. "I gave him a potion which should subside the delirium by the time he awakes, until then you will not have your answer as to why he was acting so strange. When he does wake-up, you are free to go." Madame Pomfrey then took her leave which found Harry astonished at that fact because she usually kept them there for days for the minor scratches and bruises.

Finally Harry left his soulmates side for dinner with Hermione and Ron, only to return afterward where Draco was well-feed himself by Madame Pomfrey with a gentle smile at Harry's return. "You're finally awake." Harry hid his soft side for the moment, but he knew Draco saw past his facade at the fact he was terrifyingly worried.

"No need to worry dear, just a small headache and a great memory." Draco held up his left hand to show an envelope in his hand with a ripped seal. "I found it when I woke-up this morning on your bedside table, I was too curious for my own good. Sooner or later we would have read it." That was all that needed to be said as Harry began to speak aloud the words of the letter before him.

_Dear Mr Harry Potter and Mr Draco Malfoy,_

_Good morning to you both, alas it will be one of your last. This is a warning of what is to come, and it is also an invitation. There is a secondary Death Eater ceremony taking place two days prior to Christmas Eve to make up for the own young Mr Malfoy so rudely interupted. To attend would not mean the death of you, yet it would imply your surrender to me The Dark Lord. I know you feel it Potter, welling inside of you with the fear of the day I will come to win back your loved one, you feel our essence's as one. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Voldemort._

_P.S. If this invitation is declined by no reply within half of this fortnight, beware for my surprise will be set into motion. _

"I was scared Harry." Draco confessed in a shaking voice, while trying to read Harry's stone expressiong. "I don't want to go back, I don't want us togo there. I never want to be in his presence again and the thought of you having to become one of them. It scared me, it scared me so much all of this happened. I'm sorry." The blonde was trembling all over his body, holding back tears of fear as the brunette cradled him now in his arms making sure his soothing would hold back those tears of fear forever.

"It's okay Drakey, I would never accept any attempt Voldemort has to make us join each other." Harry was glad to know that as soon as they went back to their dormitory still nothing was said about 'you feel our essence's as one', the only facts that were discussed was their declining of the invitation, and how first thing the next morning they would report to Dumbledore and their friends on the letter. It was the only thing they could think of todo. "What kind of surprise could Voldemort have for us anyway? I think an angel with huge black wings kissing me was the biggest surprise of my life, and always will be." Harry whispering into his lovers ear from behind as they cuddled up in a spooning position half-under their silken blankets before sleep took over them happily. It was good they were together now, able to protect each other, so that they could ignore huge things like Voldemort's threat and not be bombarded by it. Too bad ignoring it doesn't always make it go away.

**A/N:** Yoyoyo! Gangsta what is up in herrrrrre! Hope yah liked the chapter, please REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more motivation! Hehe! After this fan-fiction is finished don't worry, I am editting all the stories because I know of the grammer mistakes it's just I never double-check my work...I just write and then put it on the site. Sorry for that, but you all can deal with the spelling for now can't you? Haha, love you all. Thanks for the support! Next chapter...there's a fight, and something happens to Hagrid. Stay tuned to find out! (Winks) Haha.

----**MystyVander**----


	15. For Manx NOT A CHAPTER!

Dear reader 'manx',

Thank you for your constructive c. But I think you should stop reading fan-fictions in general, everything is supposed to be over-exagerated like in drama class or something because you need to make their emotions come off to the denset of people. With the letters I was trying to make how Draco was slightly skeptic about how everybody knew of his relationship but he thought if more people found out there would be graver danger to uphold. Lateron though, he obviously grips himself. In real life, it would be unnoticable but for those dense readers (Not saying I have any) they need to notice it to follow along because even though I am basically Out Of Character I still have to portray Draco in a certain way along with Harry. Understand yet? Please keep commenting, I'll try and answer all your questions. Oh and again, Draco knows they are soulmates but is afraid of it and Harry is plain retarded, and Draco was playing hard to get and his instincts, thoughts, and what he wanted to do were all messed up. Got it? And sorry about the age thing, I will correct it for it is supposed to be that they are 16 in 6th Year. Sorry once again for that, I apologize for being confusing and will fix that when I edit all of my stories when they are 100 completed. Thank You,

Mysty.


	16. A Violent Meeting

**A/N:** READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! (Also please gimmie my mistakes, editting is soon!)

**Warning:** Not much warning at all, there really isn't a need for this "warning" thing anymore! Besides for next chapter! (Wink, Wink!)**  
Disclaimer:** Not Mine.

**Chapter Song:**

_The Cranberries - Zombie_

_Another head hangs lowly,_

_Child is slowly taken._

_And the violence caused such silence,_

_Who are we mistaken?_

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**A Violent Meeting**

Professor Dumbledore's advice was the simpliest at that, just to remain indoors at all times until they had got the word that it was safe which would not be for a fortnight after the half fortnight Voldemort had threatened. Groaning on one Saturday morning one week after the letter happened, Harry resided to total boredom in the school library trying to find books on the Magi Bead since he could not leave the castle to speak with Hagrid about it, eventually all hope was lost. Since he was with Hermione, there was no conversation to be had for they _were _in a library.

Etching to do something Harry scanned through all the books on every single shelf looking for something interesting to read until he found an old book called; _Creatures, Creatures, and Creatures. By Emelia Fickel. _Taking it down Harry once again returned to Hermione who was reading through all of her notes getting ready for exams like she told her friend he ought to do yet he had a very lame excuse of not wanting to go all the way up to the Astronomy Tower to retrieve them.

Reading through the index a word caught his attention and as he soon flipped to the page, he was mesmorized by the extreme detail of all the drawings bordering the writing and especially those that lined the title; _Cytherians, Cytherea. _After the first few paragraphs Harry groaned once more and slammed the book closed disturbing others around him, Hermione looked up from her work finally and raised an eyebrow. "I've read everything about that already, oh dear lord I'm bored!" Harry whined and his brunette friend of his just ignored him before returning to her work.

"I'll catch you later 'Mione, I'll go see what Draco is up to." Harry finally round up the energy to stand and left the nearly vacant library to return to his mate in their dormitory. Overall, the entire day was a complete bore. Laying down to sleep just after dinner in The Great Hall the couple was glad their day was over for none had ever gone that slow before.

Two hours into a deep sleep and two hands grasped the relaxed sholders of Harry Potter in his slumber which suddenly tensed and his emerald eyes naked of his rounded glasses lit up and open. "Her-mio-ne?" At this point he sounded like Victor Krum trying to pronounce her name back in second year. "What is i-"

"No time, Harry! Professor McGonagall is waiting for us four up in Dumbledore's office immediately! It's urgent!" She almost screamed at the top of her lungs which developed an early headache in both of the teens just waking up barely two hours after drifting off. It was only midnight though, not that late at all because they used to stay up till three at Harry's relatives house talking with one and other.

Rushing into somewhat presentable clothing the four of them sprung their way upstairs not speaking at all in their tiredness as they finally reached Dumbledore's entrance to his office and there McGonagall stood before the great statue covering the Headmasters keep. "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger, and Mr Weasley," She breathed deeply before continuing, "Dumbledore's office is the most protected in all of Hogwarts we must keep you protected under the Headmaster's wishes. Please hurry along, there is no time to waste!" Professor McGonagall tried to heave them all into the office, but they pushed against her wills.

"What's going on?" Harry asked but was gently ignored. "No, we're not moving till we understand what's going on!" He belched out and felt an arm snatch his side in comfort or protection, it was hard to tell with Draco.

Professor McGonagall sighed as she obviously wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "Half an hour ago You-Know-Who was spotted in the Forbidden Forest making his way toward the school by Hagrid and he immediately contacted Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the Professor's and staff out there. There is a fight, grimly enough a war will start itself again with this trivial event." She spoke softly now and the four of them stood in shock as Draco and Harry shared a momentary look.

"Voldemort is no longer scared of Dumbledore with my blood in him, he won't stop at anything. Let me go out there, us go out there. Let us fight." Harry was stern to it as he was only including himself and Draco in his which he made blantly obvious by pointing and signaling between them.

"Us as well, we go where he does." Ron spat out at their Head of House standing strong beside his best friend and girlfriend now and whenever he was standing there, he felt like he could take down anything even if it was the Dark Lord Voldemort himself.

Professor McGonagall was silent as if thinking about it, but it was mere taunting. "I will **not** allow my students to join in on such matters! So if you would please just follow me I will..." Her face turned blanched white, her words dried up in her throat as she looked at the firey pits of Harry's emerald eyes that held deep concentration it seemed and also confidence.

"_Stupify!_" Harry yelled with his out-stretched arm holding his wand at ease, Professor McGonagall fell to the floor and the other three were staring stunned at their mate. "There's no time to waste! Lets go, if you're with me on this one too! Get your arses moving!" He sounded like a sargent now in the military, a very strict one too.

All four companions ran down the hallway, their hearts thudding in the depths of their chests and wondering of what could come. "Do you have the bead?" Draco heaved as they reached Hogwarts Grounds now, Harry replied with silent words and a blank face. Finally the Forbidden Forest could be seen and they were edging closer with each step, it sounded silent, it looked still. After that ran through all of their thoughts the leaves and branches of the trees thrashed violently about further back in the Forest, an extremely bright green flash was seen from faraway.

"Hurry!" Harry yelped with his throat closing up wondering who that could be, added to his list of 'People Killed By Voldemort Because Of Harry Potter'. They began running again, just straight toward where all the bustling was and once they entered the Forbidden Forest they began to hear the screams and warcries, and whispered words. Everything suddenly went cold, Harry's skin coated him with goosebumps as Draco closed his eyes tightly. Everybody noticed it and did not mention a thing about Dementors being around.

When they were in sight, it seemed everything was still. There all of the Hogwarts staff other than Professor McGonagall were fending off Dementors, while Lord Voldemort stood laughing beneath his breath behind them all out of reach. Then on the ground was a body, a very large mass of a body...It was Hagrid. Still as ever before, there lay the gameskeeper of Hogwarts with not a pinch of life left in him. The silence lasted only until the Dementors lashed out once more trying to reach the Professor's as all of their Patronus' began to evaporate. Professor Dumbledore was standing there easily warding them off yet looking straight at Voldemort who's attention was derived to the shocked new arrivals.

"Hagrid!" Hermione finally squeaked, Ron placing her in his hold as he fought back the tears that she cried freely in front of such a sight like this. Voldemort began to approach and Harry stepped in front, only to have a taller blonde step before him blocking him from the Dark Lords view.

"Ah, young Mr Malfoy how grand to see you again." Voldemort hissed through his slimy lips, his eyes were narrow like slits of a cat that tried to look through Draco to his bitter enemy, his snake-like tongue flickered out and his nose so small it looked barely there smelt. "Afraid?" He taunted, bringing up a long cold finger to the boys pale face who only flinched.

Draco pushed his face away from the offending finger. "Not at all, only disgusted I have to share such a fine evening with such a thing as you." He bravely spat on the ground at the Dark Lords feet, and in return the finger turned into a spread out hand which smacked him across the face leaving the blonde sprawled on the forest floor.

Looking once or twice between his opponent and Draco, Harry felt it wise not to help his love off of the ground for if he turned his back from Voldemort who knows what could happen. "They don't need to be involved, Tom." Harry spat at him through clench-teeth motioning toward his friends behind him and Draco on the ground still slowly arising. "Lets make this a wizards duel." He suggested lightly, a smile itching into the corner of his mouth. "Like old times." That's when he ordered Hermione, Ron, and a dumb-founded nervous Draco to get out of the way as he stepped further from Voldemort.

"Of course, Potter, however you want it." Voldemort stepped back as well and their voices began to rise over everyone else's as they counted down in anger. "One...Two...Three..." He was the first to make his move, Tom RIddle I mean, his wand sprung into the air with a sheer look of excitement on his face. "_Imperio!_" Voldemort snarled and almost invisibly Harry's body began to shake for them to see, all of the action around them seized to continue as somehow the Dementors were warded off like on call-back from their master.

Straining to throw off the curse like Harry did back last year, his hands clenched at his side and he looked over at Draco painfully as it was obvious how much of a fight he was putting up so the Unforgivable Curse would not plunder over him and take control of his body. "No, I would not...argh...have such a person as low as you...ever...take control of me...again!" Harry's words were forced out of his body as the shaking suddenly subsided and he breathed loudly with exhaustion already.

"What a brave boy, Harry. Just like your Father, and of course your Mother sacrificing herself for you. Would you do that? For the one you loved?" Voldemort took this weak moment of recovery that he opponent obviously needed and turned the pointed wand on the blonde who was now standing angrily, his wand in hand as well. There was no time to react as a curse was erupted from his wand and speeding toward the helpless boy who's mind went blank as it usually did with any meetings of the Dark Lord.

"Yes! I would!" Harry screamed in reply finally taking hold of himself and jumping in front of the curse, and moments later he fell to the ground with a thud and an almost lifeless body. "I would," He whispered into the ground, it wasn't a curse to kill for Voldemort wouldn't kill Draco off so quickly and Harry knew that, Tom wanted to play. "I would forever, and always." His exhaustion taking the best of him, it was the perfect time to strike like a cheap bastard that he was.

Voldemort stepped forward towards the heap and as he almost reached him, the words "Avada Kedavra" lingering off his tongue he was distracted. "_Stupify!_" He yelled angrily at the mass of Professor's that made their way toward the fight now, worried and wondering. All of them froze immediately except for Dumbledore who rushed over to Ron and Hermione who immediately filled them in.

"Please Professor," Draco bitterly spoke as he grabbed Dumbledore's hand from raising his wand tightly. "Let me deal with it, he is my mate." Hermione and Ron looked at the stone-cold face of such a beautiful blonde boy and were extremely surprised when Professor Dumbledore actually stepped back. "Oh the cunning Dark Lord, how very stupid of you." He was tittering about now, edging toward this man that was made-out to be his master for some aweful reason. "How stupid to harm a Cytherea mate, especially mine!" Draco's eyes turned that of a blood-red, his body seemed to contort right before everyone.

The three bystanders not frozen were shocked even though they had seen it before, but so painlessly and quick as this. Never. Large black wings spread from the back of Draco Malfoy, his fingers grew long, sharpened claws as an aura developed around his body was was unmistakably complete, natural, power of pure magic. "A _Cytherean_?" Voldemort hissed in surprise, but nonetheless his smirk never faded as he sniffed the air once more as if trying to smell their feelings like a dog would. "Lets see what one can do." He advanced.

"No, no. You should not disturb them." Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed into the couples eardrums. They awoke, grunted and Harry stretched in what seemed to be a bed of feathers. He looked around and all he could see was darkness, sheer darkness and he paniced pushing around in the darkness. "Ow! Harry, I think you just pulled out one of my feathers! Calm down!" Draco spoke tiredly as his body moved around under his mates, his wings contracted slightly to let a bit of light in. They stared in each others eyes, looking the other over.

"What happened?" Harry asked utterly dazed and the last thing he remembered was Voldemort stepping a bit closer to a fierce black-winged Draco. The other boy looked up at his companion and blankly shrugged not knowing either, for his last memory was the exact same.

A large, white hand pryed upon the wings lightly not trying to do any harm and Draco finally released Harry from his cacoon and himself not to mention. There stood Professor Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron all peering at them gaping at how their physical state was actually quite beautiful. They were still in the Forest but the Professor's and staff was gone by now. "What happened to us? Where's Voldemort?" Harry ignored Hermione, and Ron as they flinched at the name as always. "Where's everybody?" He continued his questions until Dumbledore chuckled lowly.

"Dear boy, everybody is just safe back at the castle. We waited here because it would have been dangerous to leave you two alone in the Forest, and we were not able to awaken you for it could have harmed you." Professor Dumbledore spoke softly and paused before continuing. "As for your questions; It seems Tom Riddle was incrediably weakend by a certain Magi Bead that you threw at him seconds after they began to fight. Mr Malfoy had pulled together so much magic that it actually intimidated the Dark Lord, scared him of. Your magic aura and the Magi Bead, perfect combination and scared him right off." He finished speaking and waited for their friends to help the two fighters to their feet.

It was silent for awhile as Draco's wings flapped gently with the passing wind still not pulled completely into his back as he actually, really did not know how to accomplish that. "So he's scared of us then?" Draco grinned to himself and his partner. "Guess he won't be coming back." Everybody turned toward him astonished, except for Professor Dumbledore who began to twaddle away and they followed. "What is it?" He asked surprised and quite in the dark.

"You certainly haven't had enough encounters with You-Know-Who." Ron shook vividly. "Even we know that he'll devise a plan to render your powers pointless, and how to get the Magi Bead away from you two." He sighed and lowered his head. "He's always done that to Harry." Nobody spoke again as Draco's light mood slipped away.

"Quite a strategic man." Harry mumbled.

Draco suddenly got his light mood back again. "And what are we, chop liver?" He laughed and everybody looked over at him stunned, for in the heavy weight of these depressing event. He was laughing. As the four of them followed Professor Dumbledore to the castle, the blonde was speaking vastly with everyone chiming in every now and again, and when they reached Madame Pomfrey they were all secured in a way that it would be extremely difficult for Lord Voldemort himself to harm either of them. Once they reached the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore had to explain every detail now to them all. It seemed that nights events had shaken them all to forget something. By the time they were forced to sleep in the Hospital Wing beds, all four of them fell asleep with tear-stained cheeks. They had to be told once again, what happened to Hagrid. Their dreams were unpleasent, their thoughts even worse. The whole world seemed to slow down just a bit, everytime one of them dropped a tear.

**A/N:** Sorry for the crappy chapters lately, I'm just excited to finish up this here story because that means I can edit all three of my stories, and start another one if I feel up to it! Or actually read a story, for I haven't read one in too long! Please review, give me my mistakes because editting it all isn't far around the corner! Thanks! Oh and I suck majorly and 'fight scenes', that's why I blocked this out. Sorry if you hate me! Lolz! Thanks!

----**MystyVander**----


	17. Ease My Pain

**A/N:** READ REVIEW!

**Warning:** EXTREME SLASH! WARNING, 18!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Chapter Song:**

_Underoath - A Boy Brushed In Red...Living In Black And White_

_Can you feel your heartbeat racing?_

_Can you taste the fear in her sweat?_

_You've done this wrong_

_It's too far gone_

_These sheets tell of regret_

_I admit that I'm just a fool for you,_

_I'm just a fool for you. _

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Ease My Pain**

It was as if the weather reflect thine darkest hour, outside the hail puttered against the window panes violently, all four of them sat quietly in the private Astronomy Tower's guest dormitory. Everything was in a low mood, even Snuffles who slept quietly on the rug in front of the blazing fire. Christmas was in two days, school was done, but it would not be a joyful holiday. All four of them were leaving that very day on the Hogwarts Express to return to Headquarters for a week to celebrate the holidays. Everyone there was almost promised to be just as depressed as the four friends were, there was just an emptiness in their hearts it seemed.

Nobody spoke of it, to tell you the truth nobody spoke at all. Games of Wizard's Chess passed the time silently, or perhaps reading, studying for upcoming exams, or just warm cups of hot cocoa or the occasional run to the bathroom to have some 'alone time'. That meant to cry your eyes out in the bathroom. Everybody had made their trip there more than just once, and when they returned their eyes were pussed over with red swelling, noses runny and voice high-pitched and quiet.

The clock struck eleven and it was time to take their leave, everybody grabbed their things they were having with them on the train to keep them entertained. They knew they were not going to use one of those things onces, besides maybe Hermione was going to study. Snuffles was picked up by Draco who carried the Crup with him, the dog took quite a liking towards the blonde probably because of his strong allurance of his magical aura.

Once they stepped out the large front doors a hut could be seen off in the distance, their eyes glanced up their and saw no smoke rising from its chimney, and sighed before looking away and getting on the next carriage. A lot of people at Hogwarts were affected by Hagrid's death, for they knew him. His body was sent to his mother's homeland to be buried there, with no funeral like it asked for in his Will. All of his posessions went towards Professor Dumbledore as well, probably because he was like a Father to the late Rubeus Hagrid. Harry never got to finish his daily lessons about the Magi Bead, and never will either.

The way home was too silent for anybody's liking, to eerie, to sad. By the time they returned to Hogwarts the four of them expected to be happier and not have forgotten but be able to deal with it all. Yet that was in a week, for now it was just a hollow nothingness lingering inside of them that they wished to be replaced by happiness but knew could not be. When the train squealed its tracks to a stop, all the students hopped off board to be greeted by their relatvies so happy and full of the holiday cheer, of course to become momentarily gloomy with the news about the gameskeeper.

After leaving Platform Nine and Three Quarters there was Mr and Mrs Weasley awaiting their children and friends, to bring them home Remus also had joined them to try and force a good mood on all of them. "Listen you guys," Remus finally said, turning about in the large van Arthur had rented to bring them all home. "It's not fair to you all after such a hard, confusing year," Another pause as a few pairs of eyes shifted toward the couple holding hands beside each other. "To waste away your holiday in sadness, just please try and have some fun and be negative about it back at school when you are already angry at upcoming exams, rude Professors, and homework! Hagrid would have wanted you all to be happy at Christmas time." Remus finally actually convinced them as Draco turned to Harry with a large, scary smile wiped across his pale face.

"He's right, why waste the time we have together...as...as a family." Draco said loudly enough for everybody to hear but never took his eyes off of Harry who seemed just as shocked as the rest as he called them all family, Mrs Weasley in the front seat just began to be overjoyed.

"Yes, lets. That'd be wonderful." Harry whispered back and leaned over to kiss his partner softly on the lips. The rest of the day was filled with unpacking and beginning to decorate the Noble House of Black for the holiday's so it was quite uneventful and actually, everybody at the home invited Draco there with open arms. It was quite sweet.

Later that evening everyone was heaing up to bed and the soulmates recieved the Master Bedroom now that Sirius was gone and the house belonged to Harry, they shared it greatfully so used to sharing a dormitory by now. Draco was starddling the one beneath him now but in a comforting, non-sexual way as the brunette broke down in the middle of the night bawling so much a Silencing Charm was in need as the blonde drew the curtains of the bed around them just in case. "Harry, it's okay." He cooed his mate softly.

Once the crying had ceased, Harry looked up at his mate knowingly. "Please, Draco. Cease my pain." Harry begged almost as he sat up and began to take of his pyjama shirt with his tears suddenly drying. Undressing himself before his mate, he was expecting to be jumped at any moment knowing that a Cytherea could barely restrain from doing so while seeing his destined one so vunerable. Without another word, Harry began to undress Draco himself and slid his clothing to the ground beside the bed which would soon turn into their own private haven.

As they were in the buff, their throbbing members grinded up against one and other while they moaned quietly incase of the Silencing Charm being weak as they soon got carried away. After all the teasing Harry flipped himself onto his own stomach freely, suggesting more than just teasing this time. "I need you, Draco. Please." He begged knowing that these words and this sight were finally making the blonde give in completely to all of his animal senses. It was rough, as the blonde used one more silencing charm just because and another charm for lubrication as his member stood erect at Harry's entrance.

"We can't just do it like this, it's to - boring." Draco spoke with a husky voice because of his mood as Harry was about to say something in defense but before he knew it there he was, still laying on his back but with ropes tied tightly to his wrists, and anckles. Now there was no turning back, and the blonde was in complete control which Harry had no problem with whatsoever. "Now this, is more like it." He grinned and licked his lips so the brunette could see what he was doing. Draco lowered himself to the others body and began to nip at certain places on his body while toying with his inner-thighs. Suddenly after about twenty minutes of teasing, he entered him and their bodies, their souls, their voices, their minds, everything became one and it seemed all their worries and everything about them disappeared which was simply wonderful.

Harry bit down on his lips and held onto the restraints but could not refrain himself from moaning loudly, pushing himself backwards to feel more of Draco's touch as the blonde went slowly to tease some more. Abruptly it got faster, heavier, and things began to get sweaty as the blonde dug deeper, harder, and as fast as possible into the others body as if searching for something he yearned for. Then once he found it, they both could tell as Harry's head flung back and his moan turned into a loud scream and in that very spot inside of his mate is where Draco continued to thrust into. Harry's erection pushed painfully up against his stomach as the other drove into him harshly.

"Mmm...fuccck..." Harry drawled out even in surprise of himself and it just made Draco go more, want more as he continued hitting the spot as the boy beneath him became louder every time that he almost reached his breaking point (or the point of glass shattering). "Jesus Christ, Draco make me co-ahhh!" He moaned loudly as he felt so much pleasure force through his veins as Draco was making no words and only short moans and grunts of an animal almost which drove Harry to insanity shortly.

Stopping just as they both felt they were to finish, Draco cast a spell on Harry's prick to surprise it from erecting which the other protested in but could not do a thing as the restraints held him tight just as the blonde expected them to. Finally he came, but it wasn't over for he continued to go. Harry was confused as he could keep going. "I can't stop, not until the...emotion...is completely..urgh," Draco grunted as he thrust his still hard member deeper into Harry while staring at the boys lovely, naked figure. "Released." He concluded before taking it slow for a moment as exhaustion began to wave over him. "You feel _amazing_. You don't even understand!" Draco moaned finally, loudly - it was what Harry was waiting for.

"Make me understand." Harry breathed out as Draco stopped suddenly and undid the ropes as quickly as possible as their lips crashed together in a kiss filled with passionate lust between the two as they switched positions and Harry used the lubrication charm as well. When he entered his mate, he felt amazing and he realized what the other meant as the charm Draco had placed on Harry's sensitive area was beginning to rub off since it was only temporary. They went at an even pace until they both came, together and whispering each others names before collapsing onto the bed and wrapping each other in holds so tight they thought they'd lose each other during sleep. That night, neither of them realized the odd red glow eminating from themselves in the room. Sooner or later, they'd be able to understand what had happened that night when they combined as one before falling into a sleep of pure exhaustion, not even blankets were needed to keep them warm as body heat was swell enough. Harry's pain...was eased.

**A/N:** One more chapter to go! Please read and review! I'm ending this fic a lot earlier than planned! Please forgive me for that! Lolz! I'll edit A.S.A.P! Probably as soon as I post these two chapters I'll start editting my first story, then my second, then my third...etc. Cheers!

----**MystyVander**----


	18. Realizing It

**A/N:** Last chapter! READ AND REVIEW!

**Warning:** Stuff..? Not much!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**Chapter Song:**

_Band - Song_

_Words_

_Words_

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Realizing It**

_Previously:_

_Sooner or later, they'd be able to understand what had happened that night when they combined as one before falling into a sleep of pure exhaustion, not even blankets were needed to keep them warm as body heat was swell enough. Harry's pain...was eased._

_Now:_

The next morning, Harry awoke with an immense cold shiver even though blankets had been thrown over him. Soon he noticed his better half was nowhere to be seen so he only shrugged and got ready for the day by taking a very hot shower, and getting dressed. Sludging downstairs he walked into the kitchen where Molly was already cleaning up after breakfast and Harry glanced at the clock, it was already passed noon hour and he had just woke up.

Mrs Weasley gave him a brightened smile. "Everybody went to Hogsmeade to buy somethings, last minute shopping. Draco also left ma'dear, at least you can help me out with some cleaning I have to get done around the house." Her eyes twinkled in such a motherly way as she walked over from the sink and hugged Harry who was like a son to her, he returned the embrace. "I'm so happy for you, finding your soulmate and all is nearly impossibly. Proud as anyother Mother should be of their son." Molly was always so inviting of Harry, welcoming and warm, but she had never come right out and said that he was like her son and now - being the emotional git he was - Harry had to quickly leave the room to began to tidy up the basement before he broke into tears for they were having Christmas Eve supper there that night.

Three hours later the entire house was cleaned and the rest of the troops walked appeared in the fire place with greens flames appearing as Molly and Harry had afternoon tea together as dinner would be prepared awefully soon. "Don't get snow everywhere!" Molly warned them all as each of the shoppers including The Weasley family, Remus, Draco, and Hermione were covered from head-to-toe in the white snow.

Harry burst out into laughter as he looked at his mate. "I can't wait till I lose you in the snow sometime sweetie!" He laughed loudly, keeling over off the couch and a few others joined in the laughter as they really took Draco in because he just looked like one big snowball with his pale skin, and hair. "We'd have to send a search party out!" Harry howled as everybody joined by now, Draco humphed as he carried his things upstairs angrily but in a playful way.

As soon as everybody's gifts were under the glowing Christmas tree in the living room, everybody pitched in to help Mrs Weasley with her great Christmas Eve feast. Christmas Carols were flowing from the radio softly in the background as they sung together, joked, took pictures and cooked - they were one big happy family and for once every single one of them forgot about the grieve of Rebeus Hagrid's death.

After dinner and cleaning up they all headed for an early bed-time as the food tired them out and tomorrow they'd be waking up early to Christmas to open all of their presents.

There was nothing other than pure happiness, no sadness for it would all be saved up for when school started up again like Remus had suggested on the carride there. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was an amazing place filled with glee, and smiling people as everybody opened up their Christmas gifts and hugged each other for thanks. Draco sat there, drinking hot cocoa and taking pictures at sometimes, and he couldn't help but feel a slight drop of his heart since he thought no presents for him would be lying underneath the Christmas tree.

"Mal-Draco." Ron corrected himself shyly as he began pushing wrapped presents toward the couch where the blonde sat. "These are for you." He commented as he gave Draco all of his four gifts.

In shock bent over and picked one of them up and stared at the wrapping, his eyes widened and becoming watery. "Who.." His voice stopped as everyone's attention turned towards him expecting the paper to be torn off, so he obliged to their silent wishes. The first present was from The Weasley's and they had bought him a Potions Set, obviously used but much newer than his own he had now. After thanking them, he moved onto the next present ignoring the camera flashes that were coming from Remus Lupin as he was photographing the scene.

Hermione had bought him a very large book on Magical Creatures, another on Potions, then a small book named _Love for Idiots - _Harry had also recieved a copy of the same books besides he got Defence Against The Dark Arts instead of Potions. Hermione got the longest of hugs amongst them all so far as Draco whispered a short "Thank you" in the bushy-haired girls ear.

The second last present was from Remus Lupin and was a lovely, huge picture frame that was a bright silver with hearts and swirls outlining itself and each hole that you were to place pictures in. It was absolutely stunning, and twenty pictures too! Just perfect for his and Harry's dormitory back at Hogwarts to hang above the mantle of their fireplace!

"This one is from me." Harry told him, picking up the last box covered in black wrapping paper with a red bow tying it all together, and as soon as Draco slowly opened it everyone was silent as he threw the lid of the box off of it. Inside was a black rose commonly called a 'Bleeding Rose' with only a few thorns and it was not sitting in water but was not dying either. "It's a rose that never dies, to symbolize my love." Harry blushed as Draco leaned forward and kiss him gently with tears swelling up more in his eyes as Remus flashed another picture. Besides the rose, Harry had given Draco a leather-bound book with no writing in it as far as they could see but Harry explained it further. "It's kind of like Tom Riddle's old book Ginny had found," Everybody in the room froze intensly. "The writing can only appear to its holder, and those that he wants to see it. If the writer ever passes on or is not in posession of the book he or she can still write to whomever is writing in it like Voldemort," Everyone shuddered. "Did to me."

Draco gave the whole room large hugs, his tears getting the best of him as it was the first time many saw the blonde's tears. Later on in the morning after cleaning up their presents, Draco asked Harry to come with a short walk with him in the Muggle inhabited area. So they did in the slight snowfall, holding hands and ignoring the stares of the passerby's. "There's something I want to show you, you're birthday present." Draco confessed to Harry as they walked together still.

Harry only nodded before they rounded a corner turning into an emptied park with signs saying 'No Entry' but they ignored them all walking to a bench under a large oak tree. "When we 'did it', only the day after when we were shopping did I finally realize it. We had completed our bond fully since I couldn't stand being away from you even for mere hours, it hurt so badly Harry. With that knowledge in mind, I wanted to make sure that I'm never away from you ever again.

"Close your eyes." Draco whispered and Harry did so as the cold nipping his face slowly began to evaporate, and a pull at his naval was felt but he decided to ignore the strange feeling. "Open them, now." He ordered his mate who did so, and gasped at the sight before him. They were still on the bench but Draco knelt before his love in a black tux, a green shirt underneath that as well. Instead of the park as scenery, there was a huge field of just red roses before Harry who felt like crying his hardest but sucked it up and stared deep into Draco's eyes wondering what was to come next. "I love you so much, and I wish you love me just as much. Every rose here symbolizes your beauty, and these roses are infinite just like your greatness. You complete me as a person, as a soul, and you make me so happy. That's why I'm asking you this." Draco paused dramatically reaching into his pocket as he knelt on one knee so classically like every man always did. "Will you, Harry James Potter, marry me - Draconis Lucius Malfoy?" He asked, even getting soft himself.

It took the brunette to grab ahold of himself before nodded and leaping himself into the others arms as a way to say; 'Yes' while moments later he was screaming it in happiness. "Oh Draco, I love you so much! I can't believe you did all of this for me! I love you!"

After the two calmed themselves down, they were seated on the bench together again, hand-in-hand snuggled up against each others sides. "Harry, one more thing. Voldemort can't stop us now, we have the Magi Bead, Hagrid's spirit, our souls as one can murder that bastard. Nothing can stop us now, our love is immortal." Draco whispered, and finally Harry believed every word his fiance said. In that field of roses, their first child was concieved that night as they spent all day there in the complete bliss of love and in that field of roses - Voldemort was brought to his feet.

**A/N:** Then there was no more, sorry for the sudden ending but I had to get it over with. I love you all, hope you loved it! Editting is on its way! Cheers:)

----**MystyVander**----


End file.
